


Something draws me to you : Healing our wounds

by TheScorpionQueen



Series: A game of fate [2]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScorpionQueen/pseuds/TheScorpionQueen
Summary: Part 2 of "Something draws me to you"Zulema and Macarena had a great fight after getting caught by the police. Zulema lied to the blonde in order to save her from jail causing them to break up...Five years later Zulema gets released but things aren't the same anymore
Relationships: Zule/Maca, Zulema Zahir/ Macarena Ferreiro - Relationship, Zulema/Macarena, Zurena - Relationship, macarena ferreiro / zulema zahir
Series: A game of fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828708
Comments: 606
Kudos: 478





	1. Five years

**Author's Note:**

> I am @Stella_Kran on twitter!  
> Come and find me😉🖤
> 
> The playlist of this fanfiction is...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CHClXh8RhmrkAiTavgC38?si=4v0RwIcOTr2hYmqiHpkbfQ on spotify  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJC3jdBWDjS_FAgeLTSGvh7VvFxBLylTn on youtube
> 
> Every time I add a chapter...I will add the chapter's song at the playlist!
> 
> If you just started the fanfiction I suggest you to not read them all at once...take my advice and read the song that i recommend you on each chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!  
> The second part of the story begins now!  
> I am not late...am I?😉
> 
> As I saw that it worked very good at the first part of the story, i will recommend you songs for each party. You can choose if you want to listen to them or not. If it works for you! 
> 
> Be careful...they may contain spoilers.
> 
> This chapter's songs are...  
> Count on me - Bruno Mars🖤(1st and 3rd paragraph)  
> Saturn - Sleeping at last 😢(2nd paragraph)
> 
> Enjoy!

Five years.

It’s been five years.

Five years since Zulema had shot that man.

Five years since she got arrested for inducement of physical injury and gun possession without a license.

Five years since she had been locked up.

Five years since she had broken Macarena’s heart.

Five years and Zulema still hadn’t moved past her feelings towards the woman.

Today was the day that she would get free again paying a bail of one million dollars of her part of money of her own box…the box which had gotten her in there in the first place.

Normally she had to stay locked up for three years and then she would have to pay the bail and leave. But the truth was that during her stay there…she wasn’t the best person ever. She was way too aggressive…never in a good mood. Nobody ever saw her smiling.

Surprisingly though…there was nothing making her want to get free.

Everything good in her life was finished and this time…she was sure about that.

The gates opened and she walked outside in the fresh air taking a deep breath. She didn’t have anywhere to go…her trailer had been attached by the police and all her money had been used to get her out of here. She was alone and penniless.

She lit up a cigarette taking a long drag. At least she still had that. 

A bus would pass in front of the jail soon to take her to the city and then…well then she would visit the only person she had left.

She stood outside Saray’s door and she knocked on the door impatiently being a little bit nervous. She was dressed in her clothes from the day she had been caught…her only real property these days. 

There was a mascara tear inked on her cheek now…a tattoo.

The door soon opened to reveal Saray. The woman looked at her from head to toe and their eyes met. Saray pulled her sleeve a bit down to reveal the tattoo she had now on her shoulder. 

The ink forming a scorpion.

A scorpion…like Zulema.

“Fuck” Zulema muttered getting emotional. She couldn’t keep her features serious and cold anymore as she had been doing all these past years and she couldn’t control the tears that formed in her eyes so she pulled her friend in a tight hug. Her face in the woman’s neck…she was crying now and she just couldn’t stop.

It was the first time she was crying after all these years.

And she was crying for everything at once.

For her fucking past.

For her lost love.

For the stupid gitana who had made her emotional. 

When she pulled back she stroked her tears away with her shirt and she finally made her way inside Saray’s house. Before she could react a fluffy creature fell on her making her lose her balance and fall down on the carpet, a wet tongue licking all over her face and Zulema could start crying again.

Her hands buried into the wolf’s gray fur and she gently petted the animal who laid down on top of her contented. Whimpering softly out of happiness.

Her eyes raised to find Saray’s who was looking at her with a soft look “you kept her” she murmured. Bala was by now slowly licking her hand…in a soft affectionate caress.

“When I went to the trailer…they had already taken it away…along with all your stuff. But she was sitting there at the spot. Waiting for you to return…my heart just couldn’t take it you know?” she said and then a smile spread on her face “I wanted to buy a pet anyway…now it seems like I have two” she added, a little smirk playing on her lips.

“Oh fuck you”

“Fuck you too”

They smiled at each other softly.

A few minutes of silence passed between them.

“Are you and Rizos still together?”

“No she left me. I am too toxic for her. That’s what she said but I have a serious relationship with another woman now. Her name is Maria. You should meet her, you will just love her!” Saray answered enthusiastically as she turned into her kitchen and started preparing something for them to eat for lunch.

Zulema bit her lip as she kept on petting Bala who had started dozing off on her lap. She really wanted to ask about Macarena but at the same time…she didn’t know if she was ready to know that the other woman had went on with her life without her…it would break her.

So she asked something else instead.

“Saray…where is the box?” 

“I thought you would ask that. I have it in the guest room and no, nobody has touched it”

Zulema carefully pulled the wolf off her body letting it sleep on the carpet and she stood up.

“Should I call you when lunch is ready?”

“Nah…I need to rest. We can eat dinner together though…maybe go to a fancy restaurant or something? I have spent years dreaming of wild turbot” she said with a little smile and Saray returned her smile nodding.

Then Zulema turned and she walked in the guest room closing the door behind her.

The room was obviously prepared for her. The bed was made. In the wardrobe she found several black shirts, hoddies, pants and underwears for her. On the desk which was there, there were clean towels, a comb, shampoo, shower gel, toothpaste and a brand new toothbrush making Zulema’s heart warm with love for her friend.

She really loved the woman.

She kneeled down in front of the bed and she reached underneath. Her hands soon came into contact with the fruit of her troubles. 

The box.

She pulled it out carefully and she stared at it taking a deep breath. It had been years…too many years and she didn’t know if her heart could make it but…it was time.

She sighed softly and then she opened it. Her eyes watering. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying and she reached inside the box with hands that were shaking.

Her fingertips touching a subject gently…like a caress. 

Then she carefully wrapped her fingers around it…

It was a baby’s rattle…her baby’s rattle. 

She shook it gently…the soft sound music to her ears…a music she hadn’t heard for years, more than fifteen years. Hot tears were running down her eyes but this time she didn’t bother to stroke them away. She was alone. It was time to let herself grieve.

She placed the rattle back in the box and she reached for the photos that were inside the box. Running her fingers over the form of her daughter on each of them. Her baby…

Her daughter when she was a little baby in her crib.

Her daughter when she had taken her to the zoo.

Her daughter when she had made her first steps.

Her daughter the day she first called her mum.

A soft sob escaped her lips and she bit onto her hand, closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself.

When she opened them again…she looked at the blue stuffed animal which was placed inside the box, a teddy bear. She took it in her hands with care and she leaned to smell into the synthetic fur letting her eyes fall close at the feeling.

The smell wasn’t that strong as in the past…but being inside the box for all this time, Zulema could still smell her baby on it and this was the only thing she needed to finally burst into tears, her body shaking violently. Hugging the teddy bear tightly to her chest.

She was crying for many minutes…

Maybe for hours…

And she never realized when it happened but she fell asleep.

When Saray walked to the guest room to check on her she found Zulema on the bed, curled into a small ball, her arms wrapped around a small stuffed animal which was pressed against her chest. Her face was wet because of the tears and the expression on her face pained.

Now she knew what there was inside the box and she was glad that she made it to keep it safe for her because if it was so important for her best friend then…it was important for her too.

The woman had been through a lot and Saray was relieved that she at least hadn’t asked anything about Macarena because she was sure that Zulema wouldn’t like what she would hear.

When Zulema woke up the room was in full darkness as the sun had set and no light were coming from the big windows. She rubbed her eyes and she looked down at the teddy bear which was in her arms with a soft sigh. She placed it away carefully and she sat up on the bed looking around the room.

The box was still opened beside her so she closed it and she pushed it back under the bed. Then she grabbed her towel, the shampoo and the shower gel and she walked in the bathroom. She really needed a shower. To take off her the smell of the jail.

When she was done she got dressed in a black shirt and black pants and she walked in the living room where she found Saray seated on the sofa.

“Hey” she murmured as she sat down at the arm chair opposite her.

“You were sleeping for ten hours puta. What the hell?”

Zulema laid her head back in the sofa and she sighed softly her eyes meeting Saray’s. No words were needed for the other woman to realize that something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything is wrong” Zulema muttered lowly.

Saray stared at her for a few moments. Should she continue the conversation? No…she guessed that it was going to make things worse.

A long time of silence passed between the two women. 

Enjoying just the company of each other.

“I will try to find a job tomorrow. I don’t want to be a burden for you gitana”

“Don’t be an idiot Zule. You know that I love your company!”

“I have to stand on my own feet again. You know that”

“I can lend you some money and you can give them back to me when you do your first robbery” Saray joked with a wink but Zulema didn’t seem to be amused.

“That’s life if over for me” she muttered lowly stroking her hands over her face.

She didn’t look good and this was breaking Saray’s heart.

“Zule”

The scorpion looked up, their eyes meeting.

“I am here if you want anything. To talk…or anything at all. And about the money…I will give them to you, you want them or not, I don’t really care. They were your money after all”

Zulema’s eyes softened “I love you puta”

Saray smirked “keep on calling me puta and I will punch you in the face”

The two women laughed at that.

“Are you still up for going out for dinner?”

Zulema smiled sadly “I am exhausted…sorry”

“Don’t worry I thought so. We can order a pizza and watch a movie or something?”

A movie then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the first chapter everybody?
> 
> Thank you for continuing reading my story!
> 
> Love you all!🖤


	2. Why so serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Gangsta - Kehlani🖤

Zulema woke up early in the morning. She had slept barely for three hours but she couldn’t sleep more. Her nightmares were back and she couldn’t bare them. Not anymore. 

She got dressed and she walked in Saray’s kitchen to prepare coffee for both of them. As she was drinking, she lit up a cigarette and she turned on the laptop which was placed on the kitchen’s table before she fed Bala who was getting in her feet in excitement. She had to search for a job. She couldn’t stay there forever.

She knew that Saray would never throw her out but she didn’t want to take advantage of the soft spot the other woman had for her and she didn’t want to take advantage of her kindness. She would take the money the woman would lend her and then she was planning to return them. For that though…she needed a job to gain money.

She searched a bit on the internet and she found a few classified ads where people were asking for waitresses, guards or bartenders for their businesses. She had to go over there, to give them a biography of hers. She knew that as she had just got out of prison the money they would give her would be too little. But it was a start.

“Morning” 

Her eyes raised to find Saray walking in the kitchen looking sleepy. Her hair a mess.

“You look like shit”

“Shut up” Saray muttered as she poured herself some coffee and she sat down opposite Zulema looking over at her “what are you doing?”

“I am looking for a job as I told you”

“It’s…” she looked down at her phone “seven in the morning”

“Well I was never a sleepy head such as yourself” she answered with a little smirk and she turned her eyes back to the screen as Saray reached and took the cigarette from between her fingers taking a long drag “bartender, guard or waitress?”

“What?”

“Which one of these should I choose?”

“I think that you job as a bartender was suiting you quite a lot”

Zulema nodded and she wrote the address on a little paper “about the money…I think I will need them but I will return them immediately when I have them and…I will need to borrow your car. I need to do a few things at the city”

“About that…I don’t need you will need the car. I have something better for you”

“Don’t tell me…”

“Oh yes. I have kept your moto in the garage. You can use that”

“You are the best gitana…how did I get so lucky?”

“You tell me…oh and wait”

Zulema had stood and she was ready to go but she turned to look at her.

“Tonight…we have a reunion Halloween party with the university. I am going and you are coming with me. Maria will come with us too”

Zulema frowned at that. She wasn’t ready for that. She wasn’t ready to meet Macarena. Not yet.

“Look Saray…I really appreciate your invitation but there are a few people that I wouldn’t like to meet…not yet”

“It isn’t an invitation. You are coming and also…she isn’t here”

Her heart started beating faster “and she is where?”

“After she finished with the university she went back to her city”

She stayed silent for a long time, biting the inside of her cheek “I see” she muttered lowly.

Saray placed her hands on the other woman’s shoulders “look Zule. We are going to go there and we are going to have fun. And you will forget about the blonde okay?”

The dark haired snorted at that “I have already forgotten about her” she murmured.

A lie.

It was obviously a lie.

One and a half hour later Zulema parked her motorcycle and she hopped down. She had many things to do. She had to apply for the job at the club she had found on the internet. She had to go buy a few clothes and shoes. She had to buy a new phone and she had to find a new house…a small apartment in the city maybe? She didn’t really care. 

The door of Saray’s house banged opened making her jump terrified but when she saw Zulema she let out a relieved breath.

“What the hell are you doing Zule?”

The woman looked furious and she threw her brand new bomber jacket on the sofa along with her helmet. She didn’t answer to Saray and she quickly lit up a cigarette taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out slowly trying to calm her nerves.

“Care to tell me what happened?”

“They don’t want a fucking criminal for their businesses! All of them! That’s what happened” she muttered taking another long drag “what the fuck did I think? That I would go there and they would be like…yeah come on? I almost killed a fucking person” she shook her head. She seemed disappointed with herself.

“Calm down Zule”

Zulema sat down on the sofa and she closed her eyes “how am I supposed to calm down?” she muttered lowly.

“Maybe…Maria can find you a job. She is working at a club”

Zulema’s eyes opened immediately at that “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

The other woman shrugged “We will tell it to her tonight okay? Did you find a costume for tonight?”

“Yeah but I am not going to tell you what. You will see when the time comes” she said with a little smirk. Her mood getting better.

Zulema walked in the living room and Saray stared at her with her mouth opened.

“This means I look good?”

“This costume matches you incredibly” the other woman muttered.

She was dressed as...Joker.

Her face was painted just like him, in her eyes she had deep brown contact lenses and she was wearing a red suit. Inside the suit jacket, there was a green shirt and over it a yellow vest. Her hair was straight and she looked fucking good. On her feet she had black boots like always. 

Saray from the side was dressed as a skeleton. Her face was painted and she had white contact lenses in her eyes. They both looked creepy.

“We look fucking good…don’t we?”Saray said with a little grin as they made their way to the door.

“I will take the moto…you know how I am. I may get bored in the middle of the night. I don’t want to force you to go with me”

They agreed to that and about half past one in the night they arrived at the club where the party would be held. Even though Zulema knew that Macarena wouldn’t come she was fucking nervous…

Saray and her walked inside. People in their Halloween costumes were dancing all around the place, drinks in their hands. Loud music sounding in the room. They walked towards their table where Maria was waiting for them and they made their introductions. 

Then Saray started dancing with her girlfriend and Zulema was left alone. 

She didn’t care though. She really wasn’t a party type of person.

She walked to the bar and she sat down at the stall ordering a glass of whiskey neat. She hadn’t drunk any alcohol for a long time and tonight she was planning to drink. To drink a lot. As she was waiting for her drink to come she lit up a cigarette and she took a long drag examining her surroundings.

She guessed that she liked it the place and being dressed up like that…nobody recognizing her made her feel better. Especially after her last experiences at the university.

Her drink came and she drank it all at once in a shot. 

Ordering another.

She usually didn’t like to lose control but this time…she was all up for it.

It wasn’t long after when she noticed a woman sitting at the other side of the bar. She was dressed as Harley Quinn and Zulema felt a shiver run down her spine. How much time had it been since she saw an attractive presence? It has been a long time…and it has been a long time since she had sex. Five years in fact. 

She could feel the tension run up her throat.

Maybe it was time.

She grabbed her glass and she walked towards the woman, sitting down beside her. 

Harley immediately turned to look at her and their eyes met. Blue contact lenses. Not a bad choice. Zulema raised her glass and the other woman did the same. They clinked their glasses together.

“Alone here tonight?” Zulema purred lowly. Her voice barely audible in the loud music.

“Completely”

“You want some company?”

Harley looked at her biting her lip and her eyes ran down the woman’s body slowly “yours?”

“You see anyone else around?”

The woman giggled at that and she brought her beer to her mouth titling her head back letting the liquid run down her throat.

Zulema licked her lips as she looked at the woman’s neck. 

How she wanted to bite into her skin…

When their eyes met again Harley smiled at her but Zulema’s face kept on being serious.

“Why so serious? You are Joker after all…no?”

The woman stayed silent and Harley’s smile widened. She placed her hand on the dark haired woman’s lap slowly “you want me?”

Zulema bit her lip and she let out a shaking breath “yes” she was bold and it made the other woman’s breath faster. 

Without warning Zulema leaned closer, her breathing cool against the other woman’s lips. They were breathing against each other’s lips for a few seconds and Zulema’s hand raised to cup her cheek gently. Their eyes meeting again.

Then the dark haired leaned in, her eyes fell closed and their lips met and that was the moment that she realized that she wasn’t just kissing a stranger. Her eyes shot open and she stared into the other woman’s eyes, who was already staring at her.

Fuck.

“I…” she couldn’t find any words, so she just stood up and she walked away quickly. She needed fresh air. She felt like she couldn’t breath.

She pushed the back door of the club opened and she got outside in the parking in the clean air, taking a deep breath to fill her lungs. She quickly lit up a cigarette and she took a long drag, letting her body lean back against the wall. Her eyes falling closed.

“Fucking Saray” she muttered to herself.


	3. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Already gone - Sleeping at last🖤

“When did you become a pussy?”

Her eyes opened to find Harley…Macarena. 

What the hell? She didn’t even hear her following her. She was a feline now or what?

“And when did you become a cat?”

Macarena let a little laugh out at that approaching her “when people like you got into my life”

This pained Zulema more than she wanted to admit and she sighed deeply running a hand through her hair “I see” she murmured taking another long drag of her cigarette. Having hurt Macarena had caused her much pain and it was something that was haunting her all these years. Macarena reminding her that she was a bad person wasn’t really helping her.

A few minutes of silence between them and none was talking.

This time the silence between them wasn’t comforting and pleasurable as usual.

This time it was awkward and full of tension.

The only sound the faint sound of the music coming from inside the club.

Macarena extended her hand towards the other woman, demanding the cigarette and Zulema obeyed silently, watching the blonde as she brought it between her lips smoking slowly. Like she was used to it.

“When did you start smoking?”

“Five years ago”

Zulema turned to look at her. Their eyes meeting briefly before she turned her attention back to roll up another cigarette.

“I didn’t expect to see you here” Zulema finally murmured as she lit up the cigarette and she took a long drag.

“It was a last moment’s choice. I wasn’t planning to but then Andres changed my mind”

Zulema’s eyes shot to look at her “Andres?”

“Oh..I…” the blonde shook her head looking away of her awkwardly “it doesn’t matter” she finally whispered and she leaned her back against the wall as well.

They stayed silent for another several minutes just leaning back against the wall and smoking side by side.

“I didn’t want to hurt you Maca…” Zulema whispered then. Her eyes staring in the distance.

“But you did”

The dark haired let out a shaking breath biting the inside of her cheek “I didn’t mean a single thing of what I said but…” her eyes raised to find the blonde’s “I don’t regret it…because…if I hadn’t said all these things you wouldn’t have moved on with your life as you have” a sad smile appeared on her lips “Andres is your boyfriend…no?”

Macarena’s eyes found hers.

“I thought so” Zulema whispered and she turned her attention back to her cigarette taking a long drag of it and blowing the smoke above her head. 

“I wanted to hate you, you know. I tried so fucking hard to hate you” the blonde breathed tearing up “Do you know how many times I imagined the moment I would meet you again?” she was breathing hard now “why the fuck are you here Zulema? What are you doing back in the city anyway? My life had become normal again!” the alcohol was making her emotional.

Zulema’s eyes found hers “where else was I supposed to go?” her voice was so quite. She looked so sad…so small and Macarena couldn’t deal with it. She couldn’t deal with a sad Zulema. 

“Shut up” Zulema’s eyebrows raised at that and she was ready to reply when a hard slap landed on her cheek making her head turn to the side. She guessed she deserved that…even if it had been years since what had happened between them. Her hand raised slowly to cover her pained cheek.

“I guess I deserved that” she whispered.

“You deserve much more than that!”

The dark haired just nodded “I dο”

Tears were running down Macarena’s cheeks now “stop fucking agreeing with everything that I am saying!” she was frustrated and it was very much obvious.

Her problem was that…she wanted to be angry. She wanted to imprecate her. To make her feel bad…as bad as she had felt. But right now…when she was looking at the woman’s sad face all she wanted to do was to pull her in her arms…to tell her that everything was going to be alright…that she was forgiving her for all the things she had said. And this was driving her insane.

So she did the only thing that came into her mind.

She slapped Zulema again and when the woman opened her mouth to say something she grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and she pulled her in for a deep desperate kiss. A low moan escaping her lips when she pushed her tongue between the woman’s parted lips and she touched hers.

Zulema was frozen in the spot for a moment. Trying to process everything that was happening. But when Macarena’s tongue touched hers she was lost. Her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist and her hands grabbed onto her hips pulling her closer.

She felt like her heart would burst.

Macarena’s hands slipped into Zulema’s hair and another moan escaped her lips. 

She had missed her terribly. 

Her taste. 

Her warmth. 

Her hands on her. 

All of her.

The vibration of her phone in her pocket brought her out of her haze and she pulled almost violently out of the woman’s arms, who was leaned back against the wall, breathing hard. She looked down at the screen.

It was Andres.

Her eyes met Zulema’s.

“It’s him…isn’t it?”

Macarena didn’t say anything but as in the past they communicated better with their eyes than with words.

Zulema nodded taking her answer and she took a deep breath pulling away of her with a sad smile “I wish you the best” she whispered and she leaned to place a soft kiss on the woman’s forehead. Then…she was gone.

Macarena stared after her, tears running down her cheeks but she quickly stroked them away and she picked up the phone.

“Hey babe” Andres said softly and Macarena closed her eyes for a moment feeling guilty.

“Hey” she answered quietly.

A few seconds of silence between them.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…yeah everything is alright. I am at the reunion party and I needed some fresh air…everybody is fucking smoking in there and I can’t stand it!” she said with a fake laugh closing her eyes for a moment.

“Okay okay! Have fun and call me when you get back home alright?”

“I will”

“I love you babe”

Macarena took a deep breath.

“Yeah I love you too” she whispered and then she hanged up letting her body lean back against the wall and allowing herself to die.

She had tried to be cold. She had tried to seem like she didn’t care. Lately she had become a real hija de puta. But tonight…she had failed miserably because it just…this wasn’t her. She thought that she had got past the feelings for the other woman but obviously this wasn’t the case. When she realized that the Joker was Zulema…fucking hell.

She had wanted to do anything else than what she had planned all these years.

Her hand slowly raised to her own face and she touched her swollen lips…which a few moments ago were full of Zulema’s lips. 

Those lips that she had missed so much…those lips that she wanted on hers again…and again and again. She licked her bottom lip slowly…still tasting the other woman on them.

She knew that she was taken…that she had Andres now..that they were planning to get married…but…all this time she felt like something was missing from her life and now that Zulema was back she felt like this gap could be filled…if only she could get back with her.

It was stupid of her…she knew that. 

Their relationship was toxic after their fight but Zulema was like a drug for her…

And she was addict.

Addicted to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you find the chapter putas ratas and what you would like to see next... because I am in a dilemma 😬
> 
> Thank you🖤


	4. Find yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Down - Jason Walker😢

Saray walked back to her house and she found Zulema sitting in the darkness, in front of the window smoking. An ashtray was on the small table in the living room and inside it there were at least ten smoked cigarettes. An almost empty bottle of whiskey beside the ashtray. 

She wasn’t dressed as Joker anymore. Her face was clean and she was dressed in black loose pants and a black t-shirt. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Saray breathed taking off her jacket and her shoes as she entered the house.

Zulema ignored her. At the time she was nibbling on her thumb looking outside and she looked very stressed which made Saray want to make her feel better.

“Who was Harley?” Saray then asked with a little smirk but…

It was a bad idea.

A moment later she was pushed against the wall, Zulema’s fingers were wrapped around her throat squeezing hard “shut the fuck up” she hissed looking pissed. Her eyes were two black pools, she looked crazy, it wasn’t something that Saray hadn’t seen before. But it was something that she had seen only when Zulema was way too stressed or way too emotional. Sad or angry about something.

The other woman’s face had got red as she was choking “Zule please…you are hurting me” she breathed staring into her eyes and Zulema released her with a low frustrated groan, turning towards the table and hitting the whiskey’s bottle with force which caused it to shutter into a thousand pieces on the floor. Her palm getting hurt by a sharp piece of glass, creating an open wound which started bleeding. Zulema let out a shaking moan of pain and she closed her eyes for a moment..

“Fuck…” she muttered and she sat down on the sofa, trying to make the blood stop.

“For god’s sake Zule” Saray breathed and she ran in the kitchen. A few seconds later she came back with a first aid kit in hand and she sat down beside her. She used alcohol to clean the wound and then she wrapped the woman’s hand in bandages carefully to not hurt her.

Zulema, though, was staring down at her hand emotionless, looking lost in her thoughts.

“Tell me what happened” Saray whispered then and Zulema’s eyes raised to find hers. Her eyes were full of tears and this made Saray worry even more “tell me” she placed a hand on the woman’s arm gently.

“Macarena wasn’t in her city Saray…she was there…SHE was the Harley” she breathed a bit messily. She was drunk and it was obvious.

“Oh…now I understand everything”

“She was there” she whispered again barely audibly and she tried to reach her cigarettes but Saray stopped her.

“Enough for today”

“But-“

“I said enough!” Saray yelled. Like a mother talking to a disobedient child and Zulema shut up immediately pulling her hand away “Vamos. Let’s go to bed” 

Zulema obeyed and she stood up being a bit unsteady, her friend wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her to the guest room. Then she carefully helped her lay down on the bed.

“I am sorry” she whispered as she was laid down and Saray was standing over her.

“Don’t be sorry. I know how it is. Just…don’t hurt yourself like that…okay?”

Zulema nodded laying her head back in the pillows “thank you”.

It was the last thing she managed to murmur before she passed out.

“I am sorry for last night” Zulema murmured as she sat next to Saray on the table in the morning. A cup of coffee in her hand.

“I swear to you Zule…I didn’t know she would be there. I wouldn’t hurt you like that”

“I know. I am sorry for acting like that. It was a shock and…I wasn’t ready to meet her again…not yet” 

“What happened between you two anyway? You never told me the reason of your breakup”

“It just…it was bad. I hurt her terribly”

“Why would you do that?”

“I only…” she took a deep breath “I just wanted to protect her. She wanted to stay in jail with me and…I told her a few very bad things…to change her mind. And I did” she took a long sip of her coffee looking pained “look I don’t really want to talk about that please…”

Saray just shrugged and she turned back to her breakfast.

“She has a boyfriend you know” Zulema murmured after a few seconds and Saray’s eyes raised to look at her.

“WHAT?”

“Yeah…”

Saray stared at her for a long time thinking something to herself.

“Tell me what is it”

“It isn’t important”

“Just fucking tell me”

“I heard…I don’t know if it’s true but…they told me that around June she is leaving for Paris”

“Like…vacation?”

“No…that’s the thing…I…” Saray stroked over her face stressed “look…maybe I knew that she had a boyfriend…and along with that I know that he is a lawyer and he has a whole industry back to Paris...i don’t know how you will take this but…"

“Can you just fucking say it Saray?!”

“She is going there to work with him”

Zulema hand which was holding the cup started shaking causing it to fall on the table, pouring the whole content of the cup on it.

“I am sorry” she muttered lowly as her hands were still shaking.

Saray didn’t say anything and she just stood up to clean all this mess as Zulema’s shaking fingers rolled up a cigarette quickly, lighting it up and taking a long drag closing her eyes. She really didn’t feel good.

She had guessed that Macarena had moved on. She had guessed that maybe she had someone else in her life now. But leaving the country soon wasn’t one of the things that Zulema had guessed for her and she just couldn’t bare it…even if the woman wouldn’t be hers…she wanted to see her once in a while. To give her life some light because her life was in full darkness and Macarena was the only light.

“You should fight for her Zule”

Zulema’s eyes found Saray’s.

“It’s not the right thing to do. I am no good for her…I need to let her go”

“And from when are you doing the right thing huh?” Saray asked with a little smirk making a small sad smile appear on the other woman’s lips “look sometimes and especially in your occasion…it’s not that bad to be selfish because I think that…you two are meant to be together Zule. I don’t think that she is whole either”

“I am fucking whole”

“Yeah right. I guess that’s why last night you were crying and screaming like a baby when you met her huh?”

Zulema turned her eyes away to look out of the window.

“She kissed me”

“Well this means something no?”

“I don't know. Liking my kiss doesn't mean that she wants me”

“Fuck Zulema stop being so insecure! This is not you and you know it. Find yourself for god’s sake! Where is the Zule I know? The one who would take whatever she wanted not caring about anything?”

“I guess she died along with my dreams”

“When did you become so fucking dramatic?” Saray asked with a little laugh and then she got serious again “Stop it. Find yourself and fight for her!”

“I don’t deseve you…not you and not her. You are way too good for me”

“Can you stop being so tough with yourself?”

Zulema didn’t respond and she looked out of the window.

“Look Zule…I think that you are crossing a period of depression…maybe you should see a therapist or something?” Saray said softly.

“I guess you are right” Zulema whispered being too tired to react or to fight.

If this would make her friend feel better…maybe she had to try.


	5. You must be Zulema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Creep - Radiohead🖤

Zulema was seated at the waiting room of the therapist who Saray had found for her. She was sitting cross-legged, her phone in her hands and a frown on her face. She was dressed in black jeans, a red shirt with red dragons on it and army boots. She was already regretting the fact that she agreed to go to a fucking psychologist, but she knew that she needed it…even though she didn’t want to admit it.

Lately her mental health was becoming worse day by day. 

Her second time in jail hadn’t been good. 

People that they knew her from the past hadn’t been nice with her and in contrast…they had wished to take their revenge after the way she had treated them when she was in jail the last time.

Apart from that, during her time in jail she had so much free time to think more of her daughter and of the way she fucked up everything with Macarena that she couldn’t avoid it. Their faces haunting her all the time during the day but…not only then. 

In her sleep the things became much worse. Violent and unpleasant nightmares were the only thing that was following her in her dreams. Not a single night of peaceful sleep.

That’s why she finally decided that the best thing she could do was to not sleep. Two or three hours of sleep and she didn’t want more of it. Just what was needed to not fall down from the exhaustion.

When she came out of prison the things didn’t get better and since she met Macarena things had gotten much worse. She had reached a stage in which she just…she didn’t want to be herself anymore.

She knew she was losing herself and this was the worst part.

She shook her head and she sighed loudly bringing herself out of her thoughts. She had been waiting there for a long time now and she had started losing her patience which was thin anyway. She couldn’t deny that she was nervous…she was very nervous. Because she was afraid of what she would hear.

Not long after the door opened and a woman around fifty years old stood at the door dressed in a grey suit with a blue shirt inside. A wide smile across her face which for some reason made Zulema trust her immediately. 

Something that wasn’t happening to her very often.

“You must be Zulema”

Zulema nodded and she stood up with a little awkward laugh , she was taller than the woman but for some reason she felt inferior “that’s me”

“I am Miranda Aguirre” the woman said extending her hand for a handshake and Zulema stared at it for a long moment before she did the same. Shaking her hand “you may call me Miranda as long as you feel comfortable with it. Come in”

She walked inside the office looking around with curious eyes. The room was very tidy and clean, much light coming from the big windows. A desk was placed in the corner and in the middle of the room there was a table with a sofa and an armchair in light pink colors. It was making her feel comfortable. It was making her feel good in some way.

Zulema stood awkwardly as the woman sat at her desk looking down at a few papers on her desk pulling on her glasses. She really didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t used to stuff like that. 

Hell…she wasn’t even used in interacting with people.

“You can sit down if you want”

Zulema immediately sat down on the sofa. A few moments later the woman sat at the armchair opposite her pulling her glasses off and giving her another soft smile.

“Let’s start with the easier questions alright? Let’s see…what made you come to me in the first place?”

“My friend Saray insisted”

“Ah Saray. A great lady” the woman said as she wrote something down on her notebook “okay now tell me what do you think that made your friend make you such a suggestion? Bringing you here to me?”

Zulema ran a hand over her face nervously “I…” she took a deep breath “look doctora…the thing is that a few years ago I had a relationship with a woman. Then shit happened and everything was destroyed and now I met her after all this time and guess what? She told me that she has a fucking relationship” she bit her lip for a moment trying to control her talking. She was stopping unstoppable out of her nervousness.

“A bad break up then”

“Yes. That” she murmured biting at the inside of her cheek.

“This lady…do you think that she still wants you back?”

“All I know is that I don’t deserve her. She is so fucking special…She was way too good from me from the beginning and now after everything that happened…I think that things are getting worse and worse and….she maybe is better without me.”

“You are a little too harsh with yourself. Don’t you think?”

“If you knew me…you would be harsh with me too”

The woman wrote something down on her notebook once again “hating yourself isn’t a solution”

Zulema frowned at that “I am not hating myself”

The woman didn’t answer to that and she was silent for a moment.

“How did you feel when you met her again?”

Zulema took a deep breath “why all these fucking questions?” she muttered. 

Her patience was running thin.

“You came here to ask for help. I can’t help you if you don’t help me get to know you and your feelings better” the therapist said in a soft but strict voice. Like a headmaster talking to a naughty child.

The dark haired bit her lip. The woman had a point and she couldn’t do anything about that.

Some time of silence passed between them.

“We were dressed up for Halloween so until I kissed her I didn’t know it was her. But from the first moment I started flirting with the…mysterious woman…I felt guilty for doing so. Like I was betraying the blonde…even if it had been years since we broke up. I just…” she looked down at her hands for a moment “I didn’t have any sexual interactions all these years you see…I didn’t feel like it. I didn’t feel good to do anything of that sort. Anyway…when I kissed her I immediately knew who it was”

“How did this make you feel?”

“I fucking panicked and I ran away like the fool I am”

“You are not a fool Zulema. This reaction was pretty normal”

Zulema just shrugged at that running a hand through her hair.

“She followed me. We fought. She told me she has a boyfriend. Then we kissed and then…her boyfriend called and I left”

“You kissed her first?”

“No. She did”

Miranda wrote something on her notebook once again.

Then she asked her a few more questions and their time was over.

It didn’t go incredibly well as Zulema was pretty closed up most of the time. 

Protective over herself and self-concious.

But it went much better than she had expected.

“I want to be honest with you Zulema. Things aren’t easy but…I think that you are very receptive to the therapy and I think that we can expect very good results in a few weeks from now. I can’t promise you that you will forget about your problems but what I can promise you is that you will be able to deal with them and to accept them. Two sessions a week are enough for a start. Is this alright with you?”

Zulema just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was pretty small but it was needed before anything else that's going to happen in the future😬
> 
> Be prepared though...the next chapters will be very very important 😉


	6. Can you blame me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Say something - A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera🖤

It had been almost a month since Zulema had met Macarena and she was getting better. She continued going to her therapist and she had started to find herself once more. It wasn’t that she wasn’t insecure or depressed anymore. These things couldn’t just go away like that. But things were getting better for her.

Maria, Saray’s girlfriend, had a bar and she had find her a job so Zulema had started working there as a barwoman. The money were good so soon she managed to lease an apartment in the city with a little garden where she lived with Bala. It wasn’t big but it was just perfect for her to start with her life again.

The problem was that lately she had started drinking…a lot. Smoking, drinking and working were her life now, in order to keep her mind away of bad thoughts which were making her feel bad about herself. Guilt was a main problem of hers.

She hadn’t found a person in her life. But she guessed it was still early, her feelings for Macarena were still there, she wanted it or not.

It was Friday night. She had taken a day off from work and she went to her favorite bar in the city from the past. She sat down at the stall and she ordered a glass of tequila while rolling up a cigarette when…

She heard noise and she turned her head to check what was happening. A group of women were gathered around a table wearing crowns made of paper and holding glasses of champagne in their hands. 

Cheering and laughing.

Cool. 

She was bitter but she didn’t have a reason to be happy.

She shrugged and she turned back to her drink taking a small sip as she was looked over at the barman. She was making small talk with him when a young woman came right beside her to order something.

She turned to look at her and their eyes met.

Her heart started beating faster in her chest when she immediately recognized the pair of light brown eyes which were staring into hers.

“You are following me?” Macarena asked trying to look annoyed but Zulema could see that the woman was as nervous as her, which made her feel much better.

“I would ask you the same thing” Zulema murmured as she took another sip of her drink and she turned to meet her eyes once more.

Her intense gaze making Macarena’s body get all warm.

When the blonde didn’t answer Zulema bit her lip and she looked towards the woman’s friends who were looking at them “your friends are waiting for you”

It was like Macarena woke up and this made her tear her eyes away of the dark haired’s “yeah right” she turned her eyes to the barman “I want another bottle of champagne”.

Meanwhile Zulema’s eyes were running down her form. She looked better than ever. Her hair was raised in a bun on her head. She was wearing a short baby pink dress and high heels. Her legs looked fucking perfect…how she wanted to have them wrapped around her waist once again.

When she looked up at the woman’s face she was already looking at her and their eyes met.

“Are you checking me out?”

Zulema shrugged with a little sad smile “can you blame me?”

She had missed her terribly.

This made Macarena blush and they stared at each other for a few moments.

“You have got skinnier” the blonde finally said.

“Is this a insult, a compliment or…?”

“Just a realization Zulema” the barman brought her the bottle of champagne and she grabbed it turning to walk back to her friends. Before she was gone she gave Zulema a last look “You look good though” she said finally and then went to her friends.

The whole night the two women were exchanging heated glances. They just couldn’t keep their eyes away of each other. 

When Macarena stood up and she walked towards the bathroom Zulema crushed down her cigarette, she drank down the rest of her drink and she followed her. She was way too patient the whole night, but now she just couldn’t stay away anymore. 

Her predator’s instincts coming to the surface after a long time.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the heat of the room, maybe the music.

The only thing she knew was that if she didn’t get to kiss her she would fucking explode.

She walked in the ladies room and she closed the door behind them. Macarena was looking at herself in the mirror fixing her lipstick when her honey eyes came into contact with green ones. They were alone. They kept each other’s gazes for a long time until Zulema made her way closer to her until they were almost touching.

“I missed you” she whispered softly staring into her eyes. She could see the younger woman’s chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing in the mirror and it was making her want her even more.

“Did you miss me?” she breathed as her hands slowly reached to grab onto the woman’s hips from behind. Pulling her right against her body. Their bodies flush against each other’s. She could feel her heart beating hard.

“I think you missed me” she whispered in her ear then. Leaning to stroke the side of her face against the woman’s neck whose eyes fell slowly closed at the contact, a soft sigh escaping her lips. The heat coming from the woman’s body was driving her insane.

“Fuck Maca…I wish I could take back all the things I said” she whispered. Her lips trailing down her neck slowly and then without a single warning she turned her around pushing her back against the sink. 

Their lips only inches apart. 

Zulema’s eyes looked up into Macarena’s with a soft look, raising her hand to the woman’s cheek and gently stroking over it with her knuckles biting her lip. Her eyes then slowly drifted down to her lips.

“Tell me you want me to kiss you as much I want to kiss you” she breathed then. Her breath warm against the blonde’s lips.

“Zulema…” the name fell like a little plea from the other woman’s lips and Zulema gently cupped her cheek “please…”

“Tell me what you want”

“Please…kiss me”

Macarena begging was always her soft spot. A request coming from the woman’s lips was like a command for her. It always was…and it always would be. 

She slowly leaned in and their lips met in a gentle sweet kiss. 

It wasn’t hot. I wasn’t hungry. 

It was all they needed. 

Macarena slowly wrapped her hands around Zulema’s neck pulling her closer as they moved their lips against each other’s gently and when Zulema’s tongue pushed against her lips begging for entrance she didn’t hesitate a single moment to part them. 

Her own tongue reaching to caress hers slowly.

It was a slow but very passionate kiss. 

Full of emotions and unspoken feelings.

One of Zulema’s arms were wrapped around her waist. Her hand stroking over her back gently, supporting her while her other hand was cupping her cheek. Keeping her close.

When Macarena pulled back they were both breathing heavily and Zulema’s lips followed the blonde’s for a moment with her eyes closed and then she pushed her forehead against Macarena’s, keeping her eyes closed. She didn’t want this moment to end. She didn’t want them to return back to real life because…she knew that things weren’t as easy as they seemed. She didn’t want to face the hard reality but she knew she had to.

She slowly opened her eyes and she found honey eyes full of tears looking back into hers.

“Hey…hey don’t cry” she whispered reaching to stroke the woman’s tears away with her thumb.

“You don’t understand…”

“Whatever it is…we are going to get over it together…” she took a deep breath “if you want us to be together”

Macarena started sobbing at that and she pulled away of Zulema’s arms making her sigh.

“Will you tell what is it?”

“I…it’s better not…let’s pretend like this never happened”

“Like this never happened?” Zulema was staring at her like with her mouth opened. She couldn’t believe to her ears.

“Zulema please”

“Zulema please? Are you fucking stupid or what?” she didn’t want to talk like that but she could feel her blood boil in her veins.

“Oh perfect! Here we go again! You think that this is going to bring me back to you?”

Zulema took a deep breath, her eyes finding Macarena’s once more “I didn’t want to sound unrespectful…just…I can’t pretend like this never happened. Please don’t ask me to do that…”

“Why not?”

“Because I-”

“We can’t be together Zulema”

“Why not? You can leave him and we-“

“I am getting married Zulema!”

Then silence.

Zulema stared at her for a long time and she shook her head in disappointment. 

She looked very hurt. It reminded her of a hurt animal.

“Say something…” Macarena whispered

Zulema pursed her lips and she let out a little laugh which turned into a sob. She wouldn’t let Macarena see her crying though. 

She wouldn’t cry in front of her.

“Then…” she raised a hand but then she let it fall back down at her side helplessly “I guess…” she had lost her words. She didn’t know what to say.

“I am sorry”

She shook her head “No don’t be…I didn’t expect you to wait for me five fucking years after everything. I am not a fool” she muttered and she ran a hand over her face looking stressed “I guess I got a little excited with you…but I guess the feelings aren’t mutual…” she closed her eyes for a moment” I think…I think I will go now…if I don’t see you again…” her eyes found Macarena’s “I wish you all the happiness of the world because… you fucking deserve it” she breathed finally and before Macarena could react…

She was gone.

Macarena got back to the hotel she was staying with Andres in the city that night and she unlocked the door of their room walking quietly inside and taking off her heels with a soft moan of satisfaction.

Her feet were hurting after all these hours in those shoes.

“Did you have fun?”

She almost jumped at the sound of the male voice coming from the bed and she raised her eyes to find the blue eyes of her boyfriend.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

The man gave her a soft smile and he sat up on the bed turning on the light of the reading lamb on the nightstand. He was only in his boxers. He had a really beautiful body, shaped and full of muscles but after Macarena had met Zulema again…his body didn’t seem so appealing anymore.

“I have been waiting for you” he said softly when their eyes met and Macarena immediately knew what he had in mind.

She rolled her eyes at him and she walked in the bathroom closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

She felt really bad for that but…

Fuck…she really wasn’t in the mood for sex.

Not with him anyway.

She pulled off her dress, pulling on her nightgown and she erased the make-up off her face with a wipe. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and she bit her lip remembering the way she watched Zulema approaching her from behind…only a few hours ago.

Hell…she couldn’t take her mind off her.

When she walked back in the room the lights were off and she laid down beside the man carefully to not wake him when strong arms wrapped around her body pulling her closer.

“Andres…”

One of his hands reached to grab onto her butt while the other pulled her hair away of her neck and his lips started placing soft kisses on her skin making Macarena close her eyes for a moment. 

How she wished those hands and those lips to have been Zulema’s…

She was losing her fucking mind.

“Stop…I am not in the mood for sex” she murmured but Andres kept on kissing her neck so she pulled away making him groan in annoyance.

“What is the matter with you Maca? It’s been weeks since you last let me touch you!” he sounded pissed and Macarena’s eyes found his.

“I am sorry I am just very tired…” she whispered raising a hand to caress his cheek. 

This seemed to calm him down a bit.

“You are nervous about the wedding…aren’t you?” he asked then and the woman bit her lip. 

This one could be a good excuse so she nodded softly.

Little did he know that she was thinking about her crazy ex.

They talked a bit more about that and then they closed their eyes to fall asleep.

A few minutes passed and Andres was snoring softly but Macarena’s eyes were wide open. 

She was in a great dilemma…she didn’t know what to do.

She loved the man…how could she not? He was always so supportive and sweet and caring and all these stuff and the sex was very good but…

She didn’t feel with him the same way she felt with Zulema…this burning feeling inside her…like her chest could burst in any moment just by the woman’s presence around her…just by a touch of her fingertips on her skin…

She had tried to get over her feelings for her through the years and she had thought that she had achieved her task but now that she met her again she knew that not only this wasn’t the case…but her feelings had gotten harder…more intense than ever.

The thing was…

Andres could give her a good future. 

A happy family. A normal life. Her parents were happy…

A life with Zulema instead of Andres would be much more difficult…much more complicated for her and her relationships with her family.

She took a deep breath.

She knew she had to choose but it was so damn difficult…

Couldn’t she have both?


	7. I thought so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Code Blue - The Dream🖤

Two days had passed since Zulema had met Macarena at the bar and she hadn’t left her house since then. She didn’t want to see anyone. Not even Saray who was very worried about her. She was all day in her apartment with Bala. Drinking and smoking. All the progress she had made during the last month was destroyed like a house made of paper.

She was laid on her sofa reading a book, dressed in an argyle oversized black and red shirt and below only her panties when there was a knock on the door and Bala starting barking. She sighed rolling her eyes.

At first she ignored it but as the time went by the person at the other side of the door was too damn stubborn and Bala was too damn protective of her territory. Zulema knew that she wouldn’t stop barking until the person was gone or the door was opened and as it seemed…the unwanted guest wasn’t planning to leave.

She let out a loud sigh and she placed her book on the table “I am coming for fuck’s sake!” she yelled, her eyes turning to Bala “shut up would you?” she hissed to the wolf. She really was in an awful mood.

She stood up and she approached the door, unlocking it and opening the door.

She froze in the place when her eyes found Macarena’s. 

Her eyes slowly running down the woman’s body. She couldn’t help it.

She was dressed in loose jeans, a yellow shirt and sneakers.

“Can I come in?”

“What if I refuse?”

A challening smile appeared on the blonde’s lips “I will sit here at your footstep until you let me in”

“I thought so” Zulema murmured and pursed her lips staring at her, considering her options. A moment later she sighed and she opened the door wider to let Macarena inside “You are way too stubborn and I am way too fucked up to have enough patience” she muttered as the woman made her way inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Macarena walked in the house looking around and she sat down on the sofa looking at Zulema who was leaned back against the door. Having her arms and angles crossed as she was watching her.

“You have created a beautiful…nest here”

“Nest…” Zulema rolled her eyes at that “and may I know…who told you where to find my..nest?”

“I can’t”

“Yeah…it was Saray wasn’t it? Nobody else knows where I live”

Macarena smiled at that but she didn’t answer. 

Her eyes focused on Zulema’s.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted us to talk”

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about”

“I think we do”

Zulema took a deep breath and she made her way towards Macarena. Finally sitting down on the sofa next to her “you are getting married. I don’t think we have anything to say on that matter except of…congratulations of course”

“Don’t be like that. You were gone for five years! And this along with the things you said to me were a really good reason for me to want to meet another person”

Zulema just shrugged and she grabbed her glass, which contained whiskey, taking a long sip as she listened to her.

“I was in jail I didn’t fucking choose it” the dark haired took a deep breath “You came here to…what? Make me feel guilty? Believe me…I don’t need your help” her tone was sarcastic and Macarena sighed.

“I don’t think you have the right to be angry with me.”

“Who told you I am angry?”

Their eyes met. 

Zulema’s gaze was so intense that Macarena forgot how to breath for a moment.

“You know that you…coming here isn’t a good choice…don’t you?” Zulema whispered as her eyes had darkened and she teared her gaze away of the blonde’s taking a deep breath.

“If I could…I would be miles away from you”

“But?”

“You are like a fucking magnet”

Zulema bit her lip looking down at her glass as she placed her glass on the table, a sad smile appearing on her lips “If you stay much longer…you are going to do something that you are going to regret sweetheart”

Macarena’s heart starting beating faster at the endearment “you asked me if I missed you…at my bachelorette a few days ago”

“Does it matter?”

“I fucking missed you more than you can imagine” the blonde breathed and her tone was so passionate that Zulema’s eyes raised to find honey eyes staring at her.

“Stop that”

“It makes you nervous?”

Zulema’s heart was beating hard now in her chest and she licked her lips nervously “what if it does?”

“These games of yours have started making me really…tired” Macarena said with a little sigh but her eyes never left Zulema’s.

“Leave as it is still early Maca…” Zulema’s voice was hoarse and her tone threatening and the blonde felt a shiver ran up her spine. 

All her blood rushing between her legs.

“I am not leaving”

They stared into each other’s for a long time.

They didn’t know who moved first but a second later they were kissing hungrily like their life depended on it. Macarena’s hands shot to slip into Zulema’s dark locks pulling her face closer to hers. Her tongue pushing against the other woman’s lips begging for entrance and Zulema immediately complied wrapping her arms around her waist pulling Macarena on her to straddle her lap.

Their kiss was deep and needy. All tongues and saliva. 

Both letting out low moans of pleasure.

“Take me to bed…” Macarena panted against the dark haired’s lips and Zulema nodded sharply as she raised herself off the sofa having Macarena’s legs around her waist. 

Their lips never parting.

When they reached the bedroom Zulema let her on the floor kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes raising to find Macarena’s eyes looking at her with a heated look “may I?” she whispered softly as her hands reached for her pants and Macarena nodded softly cupping her cheek gently.

“Please…”

Zulema stared into her eyes for a second, her eyes soft and full of admiration, and then she turned to her task, carefully opening the button of her pants and pulling down the zipper. Meanwhile Macarena quickly pulled her shirt over her head and she threw it away. 

She needed her.

Zulema pulled the pants down her legs along with her underwear, her lips reaching to kiss every single inch of the newly naked skin of the woman’s long legs making Macarena breath harder. Then she removed her shoes carefully. When she was undressed the blonde grabbed Zulema’s face making her stand up and she pulled her in for another deep passionate kiss, pushing her down on the bed and straddling her lap.

Zulema unbuckled the woman’s bra throwing it away and her eyes darkened at the sight which met her eyes. How she had missed her…

Green eyes met honey ones and she slowly lowered her head to take a hard nipple in her mouth sucking gently. 

The soft mews which were leaving the blonde’s lips could make her cry in any moment. 

When did she become so fucking emotional?

She rolled them around so that Macarena was on her back, one of her hands grabbing one of the other woman’s hands, lacing their fingers together as she started placing soft wet kisses down her neck while her free hand slowly drifted down her stomach and between her thighs. 

Taking her time to savor every moment of it.

When her fingers came into contact with the woman’s damp curls they both moaned quietly and their eyes met. While keeping the eye contact Zulema started stroking her in a low pace and Macarena grabbed onto her shoulder moaning lowly, her eyes pleading. 

Zulema knew what Macarena needed and she was planning to give it to her so she pushed a finger inside her body watching the blonde’s eyes widening in pleasure “yes like that…” she breathed and Zulema added a second finger.

She started thrusting them in and out of the woman’s body slowly watching her face all the while as Macarena eyes fell closed, her lips parting in another silent moan of need, her face and neck tensing.

She was a goddess.

“Let it go baby” Zulema purred lowly thrusting a third finger inside her and squeezing her hand gently making Macarena’s eyes open to meet hers and this was all the woman needed to find her release. A loud moan left her mouth, her body shaking as she came hard on Zulema’s fingers.

Zulema stroked her gently during the whole duration of her orgasm and then she pulled her fingers out giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Macarena felt like she was in heaven.

When her eyes opened again the sight that met her was something extremely erotic…

The dark haired was on her knees between her legs her hand, which a few seconds ago was pleasuring the woman, was raised up to her mouth and her tongue was slowly licking Macarena’s juices off them. Her eyes closed as she was enjoying the taste and Macarena felt her breathing getting faster again.

Zulema’s eyes opened and her pupils had gotten so big that it was like her eyes were black “fuck…come here” Macarena breathed reaching to grab her by her cheeks pulling her close. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, their gazes very intense until Macarena bit her lip and filled the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Moaning as she tasted herself on the woman's lips...fuck

Her arms wrapped around Zulema’s body holding her close making the woman fall on top of her. Zulema didn’t lose any moment and she started rocking her hips against the blonde’s slowly, their kiss growing deeper, needy. She needed her.

After all these years it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Suddenly Macarena rolled them over and Zulema was on her back. Her dark eyes raised to find light brown ones as gentle hands grabbed onto her arms pushing them above her head and this time Zulema didn’t object.

Macarena could see the scorpion’s chest rising and falling with her labored breathing.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes”

“How badly do you want it?”

“Maca…”

“Tell me”

Zulema took a deep breath, their eyes meeting.

There was no coming back.

“Please…”

Surrender.

It was the first time that she was begging and if Macarena wanted to be honest with herself…this single word made her feel very powerful. 

When she released Zulema’s arms the woman didn’t move them from the spot. Keeping them in place and Macarena bit her lip reaching to open the buttons of her shirt one by one…finding Zulema completely naked inside.

Her hands stroked over her chest and down to her breasts gently cupping them…listening to the soft sighs of pleasure that came from Zulema’s parted lips.

She slowly leaned to place a gentle kiss on her lips and then her lips placed soft kisses along her jaw-line hearing to the woman’s breathing getting faster, her lips ran down her neck to her chest and then her breasts and she took a nipple inside her mouth sucking hard.

“Fuck…” Zulema hissed as her hands grabbed onto the bars of her bed to keep herself in place.

“What do you want?”

“Don’t make me say it”

Macarena’s eyes found hers “tell me what you want”

“Fucking…” she took a deep breath “…just…touch me” she breathed. Her voice low and desperate and Macarena did just that.

She slipped her hand inside her underwear finding her incredibly wet so she didn’t lose any time to touch her. She immediately slipped two fingers inside her listening to the almost animalistic moan that escaped Zulema’s lips. She moved them in and out of her fast feeling the woman’s body tensing below hers.

She obviously was already close and a moment later Zulema sat up, being face to face with her and wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her closer. As close as humanly possible. Their eyes locked as she was rocking her hips against Macarena’s hand, her lips parted and her nails sank into the blonde’s back as she came with a loud moan of pleasure.

Burrying her face into the woman’s neck and breathing hard having her hand in her blonde locks keeping her close to her.

She didn’t want to lose her….she didn’t want to lose her ever again.

She couldn’t lose her ever again.


	8. Back up plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> The one that got away – Cover by Brielle Von Hugel😢

Zulema woke up in the middle of the night feeling movement beside her. Her eyes slowly opened to find Macarena getting dressed and she frowned reaching to turn on the lights.

The blonde was standing right next to the bed and she was pulling on her clothes.

“What are you doing?” Zulema asked in a hoarse voice because of sleep.

“I have to go”

Zulema rubbed her eyes, pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts.

“What do you mean you have to go?”

“I told Andres I would go out with a few friends but it’s very late. I can’t stay out much more or he will start suspecting things”

“I see” Zulema muttered and she ran a hand over her face letting out a soft sigh.

What did she think?

That she would come back after all these years and everything would be fine?

That Macarena would choose her over Andres?

That she was special?

She didn’t deserve it anyway. She knew that.

Fucking hell…she felt awful.

She grabbed her shirt and she pulled it back over her body, buttoning it up to her neck and she pulled herself off the bed leaving the bedroom and walking in the living room.

She quickly filled a glass with tequila and she drunk it down all at once trying to stop the burning sensation inside her chest. The pain that was filling her heart, like it was breaking…and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

She placed her hands on the window sill and she looked outside feeling her eyes burning, she shook her head violently trying to stop the tears. 

She couldn’t let Macarena see her crying.

A soft hand came into contact with her back and she almost jumped at the contact.

“I want us to meet again. Andres is leaving for Paris in two days for business…maybe we can meet when he is gone” Macarena’s sweet voice came then and Zulema closed her eyes tightly…like this motion would make everything go away.

She took a deep breath “I can’t be your back up plan Maca”

The other woman stayed silent for a moment.

“You are not my back up plan”

A soft laugh escaped her lips and she turned to look at the blonde.

“And what am I? You came here, we fucked and now what?” she shook her head biting her lip “ You are getting married. I don’t have a place in your life anymore”

“I don’t want to lose you Zulema…but I can’t just trust you like that and leave everything that I have created all these years behind”

“Right. Maybe…we can fuck every Monday or better…we can fuck every time our dear Andres isn’t home. How does this sound?”

“You are not thinking clearly…”

“I AM NOT?” Zulema yelled and she immediately closed her mouth biting onto her lip to keep herself into check “just fucking go” she muttered then.

Macarena looked at her for a long moment and then she grabbed her bag and she made her way to the door.

The dark haired stared out of the window biting her lip.

Then the blonde was gone and Zulema buried her face in her hands.

She quickly grabbed her phone. It was late she knew that but she couldn’t do otherwise.

“Yes?” a sleepy voice sounded in the phone and Zulema bit her lip.

“Doctora. I am sorry for calling you so late but…I need you”

“Zulema can’t it wait?”

“It can’t. I am coming over now. I am already on my way”

Miranda sighed in the phone and Zulema could hear her getting up “vale. I will be waiting. Remember…you owe me” 

Zulema knocked on her therapist’s door leaning against the doorframe. It was about three in the night but the only person that could help her when she was disappointed with herself and her life was her.

The door opened to reveal Miranda in her robe and her hair messy looking sleepy as hell. The woman didn’t say anything and she opened the door widely to let Zulema inside and she did just that.

The good thing was that Miranda’s office was at the ground floor of her house so she didn’t have to do a long way to go there. This made Zulema feel better.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

Zulema just shook her head and she sat down on the sofa.

“Okay now tell me what was so important”

“Macarena came to my house”

Miranda seemed very interested in that and she grabbed her notebook to write something down “okay how did this go?”

“She wanted to talk but…well we didn’t really talk”

The woman nodded to herself “you had sex”

“We had sex yes”

“Is that bad?”

“The part of the sex wasn’t bad. It never was. It was mind-blowing like always. The problem is that about an hour ago…I woke up and I found her getting dressed. Ready to sneak away like a fucking thief”

“Did she tell you the reason?”

Zulema stroked over her face thinking to herself “something about…her boyfriend suspecting things if she wasn’t back in time”

“How did this make you feel?”

“Angry. I felt fucking angry and…sad. Disappointed even”

“What did you do about that?”

“I yelled when she told me that she wants to see me again and I told her to leave”

“Isn’t this what you want? To see her again?”

Zulema bit her lip “it is”

“Then why did you yell?”

“I…well I can’t be her fallback”

Miranda sighed and she wrote something down “How did you feel when she left?”

“How was I supposed to feel? Fucking awful”

“What is that scares you so much?”

“Nothing scares me”

“There is something that makes you holding back. From the things I know about you…I don’t think that you are a person who holds back when you want something a lot. Did anything happened to you? Why don’t you allow yourself to open up?”

Zulema looked down at her hands biting the inside of her cheek. There were a lot of things that were keeping her back.

“I don’t like the commitment. I don’t like to get attached to people. It makes me weak”

“I think that you are weaker now that you don’t let yourself go”

“I am not fucking weak”

“Zulema listen to me. What I am going to tell you probably isn’t so professional on my part but…If you want the girl, you have to fight for her. Apparently she wants you too but the things are a little messed up in her head. Why don’t you become the woman she wanted in the first place?”

“I was a real hija de puta back then”

Miranda shrugged at that “This was the way you were looking at yourself. As a real bitch and I think that you look at yourself the same way…even now after all these years. Look at me”

Zulema’s eyes raised to find the woman’s.

“Be confident. She wants you and if you really want her too, all you have to do is be yourself and she will come back to you running”

Zulema stared at her for a long time.

“You are damn good doctora” the dark haired breathed as she grabbed the woman’s hand in a firm handshake.

Miranda laughed at that “don’t tell anyone I told you these things. Take them as…a piece of advice from woman to woman. Or maybe…from a friend to a friend? No lo se”

A small smirk appeared on Zulema’s lips after a very long time “are we friends, doctora?”

“We can be”

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

“How should I approach her?”

“Do you know where she lives?”

“No but I can find out. I am good at finding people”

“She lives with her boyfriend?”

“He won’t be a problem. He leaves for business in two days. The thing is…I have to find an excuse”

“Tell her that you want to be her maid of honor”

They looked at each other and then they burst out laughing “anyway I think I have to let you sleep a bit more doctora. I am going back home. Thank you for the help” she stood up and she was ready to go when she turned to look at the woman for a last time “may I give you a hug?”

Miranda looked surprised but she nodded and Zulema hugged her.

“Thank you…” she whispered softly and before the woman could respond she was gone.

Miranda watched her leaving.

The woman was fucked up but in fact…she wasn’t that bad.

She just needed to love and to be loved.

And she was sure that she would have it soon.

If she would just let herself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smaller chapter to help for the continuation of the story and...
> 
> I have a question for you.
> 
> What do you think about the drama in the story? 
> 
> Do you think it was enough or would you like to see more?
> 
> I really need your opinion on this to continue the story!
> 
> Thank you!🖤


	9. Wednesday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Pray - JRY🔥

Zulema took a deep breath. She was planning to visit Macarena tonight. She was going to make her hers once more and she wouldn’t let this stupid guy just take her away from her so easily. She wouldn’t allow it. She would fight for her.

Miranda had really helped her with her confidence assuring her that Macarena wanted her something that Zulema already knew but she just couldn’t let herself have high hopes. 

But now it was time.

She was wearing a pair of black tight jeans, a white t-shirt, boots with low heels and a leather jacket. Black eyeliner on her eyes. Her hair straight and the tear tattoo right below her left eye. She pulled her back-pack on over her shoulder as she wasn’t planning on returning home that night, her helmet in hand.

Then she made her way to her motorcycle getting on it and pulling on the helmet. Seconds thoughts were trying to take their place in her mind but she was pushing them away as much as she could. She wouldn’t back up now. The blonde was hers.

The last few days she had made her research and she had found where the woman was living, to one of the most rich neighborhoods of the city so no long after she parked in front of a beautiful detached house. She pulled off her helmet carefully biting her lip and she looked at the building. 

Of course the guy was rich, Macarena was a high class lady after all…fuck he probably could provide Macarena everything that she needed…she herself…didn’t have anything except of her shitty salary. 

Fuck bad thoughts were taking their place in her head once again and she had to fucking stop thinking like that. She lit up a cigarette and she took a long drag letting her body rest against her motorcycle for a moment. Trying to keep herself together.

She smoked peacefully for a few minutes lost in her thoughts. She was ready. She threw the rest of the cigarette on the ground, she crushed it with her boot and she walked to the door.

She closed her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath and then she pressed the button of the ringing bell waiting for Macarena to open the door. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. This time she wouldn’t let her push her away. She wouldn’t allow it.

Then the door opened and she bit her lip at the sight. Macarena was wearing a robe fastened in the front and Zulema’s mind drifted back then…to her parents’ house, when she had taken a very similar robe off her body and she had made love to her. 

Love? 

After all this time she now knew that night wasn’t like any other night. 

They had made love.

Fuck…how she wanted to make love to her right now.

With that in mind, she walked inside the house watching as Macarena closed the door slowly leaning against it with her back. Their eyes meeting.

When the blonde bit her lip, Zulema automatically stepped forward cupping her cheeks and she kissed her. Only lips against lips at first. But then slowly the kiss grew more passionate, Zulema’s tongue slipping inside the blonde’s mouth. Slowly caressing her tongue and Macarena’s arms shot to wrap around her neck trying to pull her closer.

Zulema’s hands reached for the belt of her robe and she pulled a little back. Their eyes meeting as she slowly pulled it off, revealing black lace. 

Black lacy panties and a matching bra. She felt her breath stopping for a moment as she looked at the perfection in front of her and a little sigh escaped her lips. She suddenly felt too fucking warm and she reached to push the leather jacket off her own shoulders.

When her eyes raised again she found light brown eyes staring at her with lust and she leaned in for another wet kiss as she slipped her hands inside the robe. Running them down the woman’s waist and hips slowly, before she drifted them towards her buttocks cupping them in her hands and squeezing them. 

Listening to the soft moan’s Macarena was letting out in her mouth.

One of the blonde’s hands reached her hair and slender fingers slipped into her dark locks titling her head to the side to kiss her deeper. The kiss becoming more needy and passionate than before. Her other hand slipped under the woman’s shirt touching her bare back.

When Zulema felt the hand on her skin she bit gently onto Macarena’s bottom lip as her hands urged her to come closer. Their lower bodies pressed together. Zulema pushed her knee between the woman’s legs listening to the breathy moan that left the blonde’s mouth as she slowly started placing soft kisses along her jaw-line and down her throat.

Kissing, nibbling, biting and sucking on the tender skin.

Reaching her pulse point and biting into the spot. Macarena’s grip tightened onto her back and she knew that she was doing a good job. She slowly licked the bite knowing that it would leave a mark…hopefully it would be gone until the stupid lawyer would be back.

She pushed the robe of the woman’s shoulders and she slowly kissed down the hollow between her breasts running her tongue slowly on the outline of them over the bra she was wearing. She would have time for them later.

She slowly kneeled down on the ground as she grabbed onto Macarena’s hips, running her lips slowly down the line of her belly and feeling her muscles twitching under her touch as the woman’s hands grabbed onto her shoulders to keep her close, her legs slowly parting making pretty obvious what she wanted.

And Zulema was planning to do just that.

She ran her tongue over the small piece of lace that was covering the blonde’s sex listening to the woman’s breathing getting faster and harder. She wouldn’t make her wait for much more. She reached for the band of the underwear and she slowly pulled it down the woman’s legs biting her lip at the sight that met her eyes.

Her folds were all wet and Zulema was dying to taste her properly. It had been so long.

She slowly raised her eyes and she found honey eyes watching her with need and she gave her a small reassuring smile.

Macarena bit her lip and she reached to stroke over the woman’s cheek gently watching as Zulema leaned to place a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand. An old habit that she had missed terribly.

Then Zulema pulled one of her legs over her shoulder, she buried her face between her thighs and with the first touch of her tongue on her she was in heaven. She let her head fall back against the door with a thump slipping her hands into the woman’s dark locks pulling her face closer to where she needed her and a long moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

The woman really knew how to make her feel good. Always bringing her to orgasm in contrast to Andres who didn’t manage to do it every single time. Zulema was always spending as much time as needed to find the spot which would make her tremble with pleasure against her.

The unstoppable desperate moans that started leaving the blonde’s mouth and her hips that were moving against her face made Zulema realize that she was already close so she gave her the final blow. Gently taking the woman’s clit between her lips sucking gently feeling the woman pull hard onto her hair. Accepting the pain in her scalp with pleasure as she felt the woman tremble against her.

Then the smaller body tensed against her and the woman let out a long loud cry as she came hard rocking her hips faster against her face trying to make her orgasm last more and Zulema continued licking her slower now to please her.

Not long after Macarena’s body stopped moving and Zulema cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand slowly raising off the floor to come face to face with the younger woman who looked high as hell. The back of her head against the wall, a silly smile on her face, her eyes half closed. Sweat running down her temple and neck.

“Are you okay?” Zulema whispered softly stroking over her cheek gently and Macarena nodded lazily.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds.

“You really are something….” Macarena breathed biting her lip “You didn’t even say hey” she grabbed onto Zulema’s head with both hands pulling her face closer to hers and she brushed her lips against hers not really kissing her.

Zulema’s arms wrapped around her waist in return pulling their bodies together “that’s why you like me” she murmured looking up in her eyes with a soft look and then down at her lips.

“Kiss me” Macarena breathed.

“You didn’t need to ask” Zulema purred in return before their lips met in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues meeting and starting slowly their own unique sensual dance. The dark haired’s hands stroking down the blonde’s hips slowly and squeezing on her skin.

When they pulled Macarena cupped her cheeks gently “don’t leave”

Zulema smirked softly and she leaned to whisper in her ear “don’t worry…you won’t get rid of me that easily” she whispered and she raised her off the floor making the blonde let out a little gasp as she wrapped her legs around her waist, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her eyes darkening with lust.

“You have got stronger” she breathed and Zulema gave her another little smirk.

“Where is the bedroom darling? I want to show you properly how strong I have got” she purred lowly making Macarena’s breathing faster once more, a new wave of arousal hitting her hard. Zulema was the only person who could do this to her. A few words from her and she was all worked up.

It had been hours since they had gotten to the bedroom and Macarena let out a last moan until her body fell back down on the sheets all sweaty. Zulema’s smug face raising from between her legs licking her lips.

Zulema sat up against the headboard and she reached on the nightstand to roll up a cigarette carefully as she was biting into her bottom lip. Macarena was laid all spread out beside her with her eyes closed and her blonde locks all over her pillow, still breathing hard as she was coming down from her high.

The dark haired lit up the cigarette and she glanced at the blonde with a little smirk “you okay?”

“I think that my brains have blew up” she muttered quietly with her eyes still closed and Zulema let out a grin.

“Good” she purred as she slowly smoked and Macarena laid her head on the woman’s stomach raising her eyes up to meet green eyes.

“Que?”

Macarena raised a hand running slender fingers over the other woman’s jaw biting her lip “I really missed you Zule…I wish things were different” her index finger following the line of her tear tattoo.

Zulema stared at her and she took another long drag of her cigarette.

Her face blank, her eyes not giving anything away and Macarena sat up next to her against the headboard taking the cigarette from her fingers taking a long drag.

“You know…after our fight in jail things weren’t good for me either” she whispered looking away of the woman but she could feel Zulema’s eyes on her “it was very hard. I went to…group therapy and well…” she bit her lip “…I was depressed…because…you meant a lot for me…you still mean a lot to me but…the things have changed Zule..i can’t just…” she took a deep breath “Andres supported me a lot even though he knew that I was just coming from a difficult break up. He was there for me and apart from that…my parents like him. It makes them happy to see me with him”

“And they hate me” Zulema added as she took the cigarette back taking a long drag and letting her eyes fall closed.

Macarena stayed silent for a long time “don’t think that I don’t love him I do I just…the things you make me feel Zulema…” she closed her eyes for a moment “I can’t stay away of you…and I can’t leave him either” she breathed then stroking over her face “you probably think that I am a fucking slut”

“I would never think of such a thing Maca”

Macarena raised her eyes and their eyes met.

“Will you ever forgive?” Zulema asked then barely audible.

“I have already forgiven you…”

Zulema cupped her cheeks gently while staring into her eyes and she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, on her nose and then on each of her cheeks making Macarena giggle. 

Then she placed a soft kiss on her lips and she looked up into her eyes again.

Her green eyes were full of emotion which made Macarena’s heart warm up.

“I don’t know how we are going to do it…but I am not leaving you again” Zulema whispered then “ever again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones who don't know it...  
> You can find me on twitter.  
> I am @Stella_Kran 😉🖤


	10. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Writings on the wall - Sam Smith🖤

Macarena woke up with a warm body against hers. It wasn’t something rare for her these days for sure but the way the arm around her waist was holding her close couldn’t be fooled. Zulema’s arm was wrapped around her waist, her hand resting onto her stomach gently. Their legs intertwined. The woman’s face against the back of her neck. She could feel her soft breathing. 

They were spooning. 

They always did.

She placed her hand on the arm which was wrapped around her gently stroking over the soft skin biting her lip. She wished things could stay this way…she wished she could wake up beside her for ever…she wished that they wouldn’t have to part when Andres was back…she really wished things were different.

But she knew that it wasn’t that easy.

Life with Zulema wasn’t that easy.

It never woud be.

She let out a soft sigh and she tried to pull out of the woman’s arms but the only result was the grip around her waist to tighten. Soft lips came into contact with the back of her neck and she stirred when she heard the hoarse voice coming from Zulema because of sleep. A shiver running down her spine.

“Don’t run away of me”

She bit her lip at the sound of her voice “I wasn’t” she whispered and she moaned quietly when the hand which was resting on her stomach slowly drifted down between her legs touching her bare sex shamelessly “Zulema…” she moaned. 

Fuck the woman had just woken up and apparently her mind was just…on one thing and Macarena couldn’t say that she wasn’t up for it. 

The dark haired didn’t answer and she used her other hand to pull the blonde locks away of the woman’s neck baring her throat. She leaned down placing lazy wet kisses on her neck as her hand slowly started stroking her between her legs.

Macarena’s hand grabbed onto the arm which was over her waist and she sank her fingers into the woman’s skin letting out soft moans. She was very sensitive in the mornings.

“Let me hear you baby” Zulema purred against her neck as she gave her a soft bite and Macarena moaned again louder than before “yeah…” the dark haired breathed in satisfaction with the woman’s reactions to her attentions. She loved to hear the sounds she was making when she was touching her.

Two fingers slipped easily inside the blonde’s body making her hum in pleasure, her free hand shotting back to slip her fingers into the woman’s dark locks. 

Keeping her face closer to her neck.

Zulema started thrusting her fingers inside Macarena’s body slowly at first with the only guide her moans. When they got louder and more frequent Zulema knew that the younger woman was close so she added a third finger inside the small body, pushing them in and out fast.

“Zulema…please” the blonde’s came out in a breathy moan and Zulema knew what she had to do.

She used her thumb to rub over her most sensitive part which made Macarena moan loudly.

“Cum for me” Zulema breathed in her ear and this was all Macarena needed to find her release. Her hips rocked desperately against the dark haired’s fingers until she came and she let out a low sigh of relief. 

Her body still shaking because of the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Zulema placed a gentle kiss on her sweaty temple and she pulled her fingers out of her body bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean letting her eyes fall closed. When she opened them again she found honey eyes staring at her.

“I was eating my breakfast” she said with a little smirk as she let her head fall down on the pillows which made Macarena giggle and pull her in for a deep open mouthed kiss.

“Beast…” she purred against her lips when Zulema bit onto her lip.

When they pulled back they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Good morning” Zulema whispered finally and Macarena slipped her hands into the woman’s hair biting her lip.

“Yeah…good indeed” she breathed and they both laughed.

A few seconds passed and they were still staring into each other’s eyes with soft looks and sweet smiles.

“I think I am going to make us some breakfast”

“Good idea. I am starving. All this sex…hell we need the energy”

Macarena giggled and she pulled off the bed all naked.

She turned her eyes back to the other woman on the bed and she found Zulema staring at her. The woman’s green eyes drifted down her body slowly and then up to her face. Not looking ashamed at all.

“You like what you see?”

“I love it” Zulema whispered and Macarena smiled as she reached into Zulema’s bag, grabbing an oversized hoodie and pulling it over her head. 

Then she walked out of the room leaving Zulema staring after her.

“This woman is going to drive me insane” she breathed to herself as she let her head fall back on the pillows.

They were sitting opposite from each other on the kitchen’s table eating omelet with bacon and drinking fresh coffee. Macarena’s body was aching deliciously with their interactions from last night. They had spent the whole night exploring each other’s body once again after all these years. They would sleep for a few hours and then they would wake up again to have sex once again. They couldn’t stay away of each other. Especially when they were laying on the same bed.

Macarena was staring at Zulema’s face making the other woman raise an eyebrow.

“What?”

The blonde blushed as she got caught “The tattoo”

“Ahh that” Zulema murmured as she raised her hand unconsciously to touch the tattoo on her cheek.

“It’s a mascara tear. Isn’t it? Why?”

The dark haired bit her lip for a moment thinking to herself and then she raised her eyes to meet hers. She would be honest with her. From now on…she would always be honest with her no matter what.

“Well…when I was in prison I was sure that all the good things in my life were done” she whispered with a sad smile making Macarena’s heart clench “in fact it represents my daughter’s death and…our breakup”

“Our breakup?”

“Mhhh” Zulema murmured in agreement as she took another sip of her coffee. Looking away of her, ashamed of opening up.

They didn’t talk more about it, an awkward silence had formed between them. When they were done with their breakfast they stood up together to clean up the table and Macarena went to wash the dishes.

“I will do it”

“Zulema it’s okay. Let me do it”

“No” it wasn’t a suggestion. The conversation was over. She would do it so Zulema stood in front of the sink and she started washing the dishes carefully. Macarena leaned back against the counter watching her working and she bit her lip, her hands were looking so good.

Zulema glanced at her with a little smirk “Que?”

The blonde didn’t answer but she placed her cup on the counter and she wrapped her arms around Zulema from behind pushing her body against hers. Her chin on the woman’s shoulder leaning slowly to take her earlobe between her lips.

“I see” the dark haired answered in response with a little smile. She turned off the tap and she turned around in the blonde’s arms looking down in her light brown eyes, her hands slowly reaching to cup her cheeks with gentle hands, her thumbs stroking over them affectionately as Macarena pushed her back against the counter.

“Rubia” she breathed softly in a little plea and Macarena leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft sweet kiss. Their breasts pressing together as Macarena raised on her tiptoes to slip her fingers into the woman’s dark locks like always, their kiss growing deeper but still slow and loving.

Then Zulema gently sucked onto the woman’s bottom lip before she pulled gently back lowering her eyes to look at Macarena’s face, a lazy smile appearing on her lips “This may sound cringe but…You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on Maca” she said in a soft whisper and after a few seconds she added “you maybe are marrying another person…this stupid lawyer but let me tell you that…you are mine” she said pulling the younger woman in her arms.

Macarena’s heart started beating harder in her chest as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired’s neck. She was always so vulnerable around her and she couldn’t disagree to what Zulema was telling her because she knew…that apart from the great sex that was keeping them together for the time being…her heart was hers.

And it would always be hers.

The spent the next few days with each other in full peace having sex, cooking together, watching movies or just enjoying each other’s company in silence. The silence between them always comfortable. They didn’t go out though as it would seem pretty strange for them to be together outside. They didn’t even talk about their problems. They just wanted to remember how it was to be with each other.

Macarena had called Andres a few times and every single time Zulema would frown and grimace in disgust. She hated him already and she hadn’t even met him.

One of these days they were laid on Macarena’s sofa. Zulema laid back in the pillows and Macarena laid on top of her, her head resting on the woman’s breasts as the dark haired was stroking through her blonde locks gently. A blanket covering their bodies. The TV was turned on and a stupid series was playing but they didn’t really pay any attention to it.

They were focused on the bliss they were both feeling for being in each other’s arms. 

Macarena had dozed off when Zulema’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Maca…I don’t want you to marry this man”

The blonde bit her lip waiting for the woman to continue.

“I know that you are planning on leaving together for Paris after you get married. I know that I should let you go…I can’t do that though Blondie…I have been thinking about that all the time for the past month and I have come to the conclusion…that I can’t live without you…not anymore”

Macarena raised her face from her chest slowly.

Light brown eyes meeting green eyes.

“You mean…”

Zulema bit the inside of her cheek as she was staring into the woman’s eyes and she reached to cup her cheek, stroking over her skin with her thumb gently “I may not be the most easy person to be around…I may not have money…but Maca…I think that I can make you happy if you will let me make you happy…if you choose to leave this man and be with me”

Macarena felt her eyes filling with tears because of the emotions. Fuck…what was her scorpion trying to say? Did she understand right? Did she propose to be with her properly?

She opened her mouth to talk but her phone started ringing furiously on the coffee table and they both tensed at the sound. 

Zulema reached to grab the phone, the contact “MUM” on the screen.

“It’s your mother….you better pick up” she murmured handing her the phone and Macarena sat up next to her picking up the phone. Her hand reaching for Zulema’s lacing their fingers together.

“Hey mum”

“Macarena something really bad happened”

Zulema was watching Macarena’s face and she felt her grip tightening on her hand as she was listening to her mother talking in the phone, her face growing pale. The dark haired sat up as well squeezing her hand gently. What was happening?

“I will be right there as soon as I can” she breathed then in the phone. Her voice shaking and she hanged up letting her hand with the phone fall from her ear.

“What happened?” Zulema asked her softly as the woman’s face was the incarnation of worry and psychological pain.

“My dad…”

“What about him?”

“He is in the hospital…he had a heart attack”


	11. I am not leaving you alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Keep holding on - Avril Lavigne🖤

They were in Macarena’s bedroom and Zulema watched as the woman was searching in the wardrobe with trembling hands for something to wear. She looked very stressed and she wasn’t really being practical so Zulema stepped closer reaching to pull her away from the wardrobe when a hand came hard into contact with her cheek.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Macarena was crying. She really didn’t look good.

“Maca…I am just trying to help” she whispered pulling her in her arms. At first the other woman fought hitting her arms and chest trying to escape but then she just gave in and she buried her face in Zulema’s neck letting herself sob. The dark haired wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s body gently until she calmed down.

“I am sorry” Macarena whispered softly against her neck as she pulled back. Their eyes meeting, one of her hands raising to stroke over the older woman’s hurt cheek gently biting her lip in guilt.

“Don’t be sorry…I can only imagine how bad you are feeling right now but Maca…your dad is in the hospital…he probably has gotten away of the danger”

“I guess you are right…I just…I can’t lose him Zule”

Zulema stroked over her cheek gently taking a deep breath and then she pushed her gently away looking in the wardrobe “I will find something for you to wear and then I am taking you to the hospital”

“You don’t have to do that Zulema…I can go with my car”

“I am not letting you drive for three hours in this condition but…we can go by car if you want to rest…I am driving though” the dark haired murmured as she pulled out of the wardrobe a pair of jeans and an orange shirt with a tiger on it “here. Wear that and I will prepare for you a bag with extra clothes in it. I am going in the bathroom to get ready as well” she turned to walk in the bathroom.

“I really like it when you care about me”

Zulema turned to look at her for a moment “I don’t” she muttered then as she walked in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Who was she kidding?

About half an hour later they were both in Macarena’s car. 

A white Opel Corsa. 

Zulema was sitting at the driver’s seat while Macarena was the co-driver beside her.

“The truth is that I haven’t driven a car for years but I don’t think that we are going to have a problem with that” the dark haired murmured as she turned on the engine of the car and their trip started. Having the GPS of her phone turned on.

“Zulema thank you…really” Macarena whispered a few minutes after their ride had started and Zulema glanced at her with a soft smile in response.

They didn’t talk a lot for the rest of their trip as Macarena was too nervous and sad about what had happened to her father and Zulema was focused on the road.

Their trip lasted for three hours.

When they arrived at the hospital which was very close to the beach, they parked the car and they both got out of it.

“Zule…you don’t have to come inside. I can give you the keys to my parents apartment and…”

“I am not leaving you alone”

Their eyes met for a moment and Macarena leaned in to place a quick gentle kiss on the other woman’s lips stroking over her cheek. Then they both walked inside the hospital and they asked at the administrative office for instructions for her father’s room.

They got to the second floor where her father was held and there they found her brother and mother who was sitting right outside a room, having her face in her hands…probably praying for her husband to get well soon.

“Mum” 

The woman raised her eyes when she heard her daughter’s voice, she stood up and she pulled Macarena in a tight hug and the blonde returned the hug.

“How is he?” she finally asked when they parted and her mother quickly brushed away her tears.

“He is stable but…they told us that we should expect anything. The next few hours of the night are critical” her mother said, a sob escaping her lips.

A few seconds later she looked at Macarena again “where is Andres?”

“Where do you think he is mum? He is away for business, like always” Macarena muttered bitterly as she turned to glance at Zulema.

“And Zulema…how come and…she is here?”

“I just…” Macarena ran a hand over her face in stress “…she happened to be at my house when you called…she offered to drive me here”

“Why Maca? Why was she at your house?”

“Mum…please don’t ask me these things Not now. We will talk when we are sure that dad is alright”

Zulema stood a few steps behind holding the woman’s bag in her hand and she bit on the inside of her cheek. She couldn’t hear what the two women were saying but she could tell that things weren’t good. Everyone thought that she was a heartless bitch but the truth was that she had feelings…and she didn’t feel good with the whole thing.

She almost felt sad.

And apart from that, this would be awkward especially if Macarena had told her parents of what had happened in the past between them which caused them to part.

“What is she doing here?”

Zulema’s green eyes came into contact with Roman’s. 

Good. The sadness was away replaced by anger.

Her dear hero…what the fuck did he want? He had escaped from her hands once for Macarena’s sake but this time she wouldn’t be so kind if he kept on messing with her.

“I am happy to see you too Roman”

The young man stood up and Zulema’s eyes darkened threateningly as he started approaching her.

One more step and she would smash his fucking head against the wall…

Macarena stood right in front of Zulema blocking her brother’s way towards the scorpion.

“What the hell are you doing Roman?”

“I asked you something. What is she doing here?”

“She is with me”

“With you as what?”

“For god’s sake Roman…our father almost died and the only thing you care about is your hate for Zulema” Macarena breathed and then her eyes found her brother’s “stay away of her” she hissed then as she grabbed Zulema by her arm to sit down.

When they were seated Zulema turned to look at her Blondie with a soft look “are you okay?” she whispered and Macarena’s eyes found hers.

“He isn’t okay Zule…they think that he may not manage it” she breathe and tears ran down her cheeks making Zulema’s heart clench. He couldn’t see her crying…it was breaking her heart. She opened her arms and she pulled the woman against her chest gently stroking over her back with gentle hands.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart” she whispered.

It was about 3 in the night and Zulema’s eyes burst open. Where was she?

Ah…yeah. The hospital.

A warm body was pressed against her side and she turned to see Macarena. The woman was laying against her shoulder sleeping with her mouth opened, her hand holding onto Zulema’s for dear life and the dark haired felt her heart warm up with the sight. 

Her poor baby…she must have been exhausted.

She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she gently pulled her head off her shoulder but Macarena’s eyes opened to look at her with a sleepy look.

“I am going to get some coffee. Go back to sleep” she whispered and Macarena nodded softly laying her head on her bag, as Zulema pulled off her jacket to cover the woman’s body carefully. 

It was fucking cold in there. Didn’t they have damn heat?

She stretched her body glancing one last time at Macarena before she made her way downstairs to the cafeteria of the hospital ordering a very strong coffee, she wasn’t planning on sleeping again. Along with it she bought a cupcake and a few doughnuts for Macarena, she would be probably starving when she would be awake.

When she walked out of the cafeteria she lit up a cigarette and she took a long drag as she looked up at the sky blowing the smoke away.

She hoped things would get better.

For Macarena.

For her father.

And for Zulema herself.

Because one thing was for sure…she couldn’t lose her again.

When she was finished with her cigarette she walked back upstairs to where they were waiting for Mr Ferreiro’s results. She sat back down beside Macarena and she took a deep breath as she gently placed her hand on the woman’s hair, slowly stroking into them.

Macarena let out a little sigh of satisfaction which made Zulema smile.

Everything would be fine…eventually.

The next afternoon the news were good. The man was past the danger and they could see him. He could hear them, he could see them but he couldn’t talk to them. Not yet anyway. He would be okay soon though.

When Macarena heard the news she immediately jumped into Zulema’s arms hugging her tightly in excitement and she grabbed Zulema’s hand to pull her with her in her father’s room when her mother stopped them.

“Look Maca…I don’t think that it would be a good idea to go inside with…with her” her mother told her softly and Macarena frowned softly at that.

“But mum-“

“After the things that happened between you two in the past I don’t think that your father will be happy to see her again, it may make things worse…no offence”

Zulema offered the woman a fake smile “non taken” Zulema murmured and then she turned to Macarena “your mother is right. Go inside. I will be right here, I am not leaving. As I have told you before you won’t get rid of me that easily. Go” she whispered with a little amused smirk.

Macarena let out a little giggle and then stared at her for a few seconds. Right after she nodded, she squeezed her hand and she walked inside the room.

Zulema bit her lip, the smile falling from her lips. 

She had tried to show that she didn’t care but in fact she felt her heart cracking with the things she heard…and the worse was that they were right. The man would probably have a second heart attack if he saw her with his daughter. She ran a hand through her hair and she leaned against the wall waiting for Maca.

She waited for her for about an hour.

Finally the person who walked out of the room wasn’t who Zulema would have liked it to be.

Roman walked out of the room.

“You will never be a member of the family you know”

Zulema stared at him but she ignored him. 

She didn’t want to fall on his level.

“I don’t know what my sister is doing with you. I don’t know what she finds in you but I see you for exactly what you are…”he hissed stepping closer to her and Zulema’s eyes started darkening…she had to control herself though “a woman who has failed at everything in her life…a woman who doesn’t know how to love and how to be loved…a monster”

That was it.

Zulema grabbed him by his shirt and he pushed him hard on the opposite wall. She wanted to gush his eyes out…to make him suffer…to fucking…

“Zulema what are you doing?”

Her eyes fell closed when she heard Macarena’s voice.

Of course she would find the perfect timing to walk out of the room.

She let go of the man staring at him with hate “you don’t know me” she hissed in his face and then she stormed down the corridor and out of the building. She needed the fresh air to hit her face. She took a few deep breaths and then she rolled up a cigarette taking a long drag and letting her eyes fall closed.

It had started getting darker by now.

“I know that it wasn’t your fault” her eyes opened to find Macarena standing in front of her “don’t let him get under your skin…this is what he is trying to do and he is succeeding apparently”  
Zulema didn’t answer and she took another long drag of her cigarette.

“Let’s go for a walk at the beach. My mother will call me if something happens”

Zulema stared at her for a few seconds and then she threw her cigarette on the ground crushing it with her boot. 

“Vale”


	12. Confíame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Hunger - Ross Copperman🥺

Darkness had fallen and the only light was the one coming from the moon and the stars.

They were walking together on the sand right next to the sea. 

Side by side in silence. 

Macarena had taken off her shoes and she was barefoot, Zulema’s jacket over her shoulders. Zulema had her hands in the pockets of her pants as they were walking, her hood over her head.

“Thank you for staying with me” Macarena whispered as she turned her gaze towards the other woman who didn’t say anything. After her fight with Roman she wasn’t in a good mood. Her insecurities had risen once again and second thoughts had made their way inside her head.

“Zule” a soft hand was placed on her arm making her turn her head towards the blonde and stop moving. 

Macarena stepped closer and she reached to slip her hands into the woman’s hair pulling her closer to her and stroking into her scalp slowly “what is going on in this head of yours mh?”

Zulema didn’t answer and she moved to pull away but Macarena’s grip tightened and she raised on her tiptoes to press her lips against hers gently making Zulema’s eyes fall closed “tell me”

The haired took a deep breath and she opened her eyes meeting the blonde’s “insecurities I guess” she whispered and the blonde frowned softly at that.

“Roman?”

“Yeah”

“I told you before and I am telling you again…don’t let him get into your head. He is just an overprotective idiot.”

Zulema let out a shaking breath frowning to herself “how am I supposed to not let him get into my head when he is right?” she finally managed to pull out of the woman’s hands and she ran her hands nervously into her own hair and over her face “look at us…we are not even properly together. You are marrying another person in a few weeks for fuck’s sake! I feel fucking used Macarena! What? We are going to have sex and then you will return to him? We are fucked up…How am I supposed to not be insecure when I am losing you little by little?” 

She looked at the waves biting at the inside of her cheek “this whole thing that has happened between us these past few days has made me hoping all over again…but I know that we don’t have a future together. How could we even have a future anyway?” she finally muttered letting out a little sad laugh closing her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them again Macarena was looking at her with a soft look.

“I know how you feel Zulema”

“No Macarena! You fucking don’t! You don’t know how it is to feel your whole being burning for someone! Someone who is with another person! Hell…every single time you were talking with the stupid lawyer in the phone all I wanted was to grab the phone by your hands and scream at him that you are fucking mine! When I imagine you in his arms…fuck…I am getting fucking insane!” Zulema screamed and her eyes were wet with fresh tears and she raised her arms“…I can’t do this anymore…I just…” she shook her head letting her arms fall back down helplessly “I can’t” she was tired and it was obvious.

Macarena stared at her for a long moment waiting for her to calm down and then she slowly stepped closer like she was approaching a wounded wild animal which would attack her at any moment if it felt threatened. 

She placed her hand on the woman’s cheek gently and her heart warmed as Zulema’s eyes slowly drifted closed at the single touch.

She knew now that the scorpion only needed affection and love.

She had taken her decision.

“Zule” Zulema’s eyes slowly opened and their eyes met “I am going to leave him” she whispered and her heart clenched at the way Zulema’s eyes searched hers trying to see if she was telling the truth.

Why was she so insecure?

Why was so distrustful?

How many times had they her tricked like that?

How many times had they betrayed her?

She stroked over her cheek with her thumb gently “when he is back from Paris…I am breaking up with him…and we are going to be together”

Green eyes were searching into hers furiously and Macarena raised her other hand as well to cup the woman’s cheeks “I am telling you the truth” she leaned closer to her “Confíame Zulema…confíame” she whispered looking in the woman’s eyes and then she leaned in to press her lips against hers softly.

The kiss soft and gentle at first but then Zulema’s arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and Macarena’s lips parted in a soft moan giving the dark haired the needed space to push her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth, their tongues touching making them both moan lowly.

When they parted from their make out session both panting, their eyes met and Zulema’s eyes were so dark that Macarena felt her body getting warmer. A rush of arousal making its way between her legs. Her skin tingling . 

All the stress from the last hours had charged her body with an excessive amount of adrenaline which now was turning into sexual desire for the other woman now that she knew that her father was past the danger.

Before Zulema could react she pushed her down on the sand.

“Wha-“ the dark haired started but she immediately shut up when the blonde straddled her lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

The woman’s eyes were dark and big in the darkness.

And Zulema knew what this meant.

She had been many times the receiver of this look.

Lust.

Macarena slowly leaned forward darting out her tongue to touch Zulema’s lips and the dark haired opened her lips immediately, their tongues meeting with their mouths opened like that, slowly caressing each other. 

Zulema quickly wrapped an arm around the other woman’s waist while her other hand reached to slip into the hair at the back of her neck pulling her face closer to hers, their kiss growing wetter and deeper and she titled her head to the side to have better access.

When Macarena started rocking her hips on her lap, she was lost and a moan escaped her lips in the other moan’s mouth getting muffled when Macarena took the woman’s tongue between her lips sucking on it.

Normally Zulema would be bothered for having sex in a public place.

But this time…

This wasn’t the case.

Her lips left the blonde’s and she started placing wet sloppy kisses down her neck feeling the woman’s neck tensing under her attentions. Macarena titled her head back giving her more space and Zulema bit into her skin hard. Then she slowly sucked and licked onto the spot. This would leave a hickey for sure but she didn’t care. 

She was hers.

Her hand pulled the woman’s sleeve roughly down to reveal a breast covered in white lace and she didn’t lose a single moment, pulling the strap of the bra down to reveal a perfect breast. A little sigh of appreciation left her mouth at the sight and she leaned down to slowly bite and kiss into the soft flesh.

Macarena was letting out soft moans of pleasure and need and she slipped her fingers into the woman’s hair trying to bring her even closer to her chest. 

Trying to keep her there, where she needed her kisses.

When Zulema took the erect nipple between her lips and sucked on it roughly Macarena tightened her grip into her hair, a loud moan escaping her lips.

“Zulema…Zulema please fuck me…please” she panted and Zulema slowly let her nipple go and Macarena gasped at the feeling of the cold air coming into contact with her wet nipple because of the dark haired’s saliva. 

Zulema slowly kissing up the woman’s neck before she found her mouth and she pushed her tongue inside with a low groan, her hand slipping between their legs and opening the button of Macarena’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and pushing her hand inside her panties. 

The feeling of the wetness she found there made her moan into the blonde’s mouth “fuck Blondie…you are so wet” she breathed as she pulled her face away of hers, sucking into the soft spot below the woman’s ear.

“Yes…for you” Macarena panted in her ear, her hands wrapping around Zulema’s back as she started grinding her hips against the order woman’s fingers in need.

Zulema bit into her skin gently and pushed two fingers into the dark haired’s body, moving them in and out slowly but Macarena didn’t want any of this gentleness so she rocked her hips faster.

“Don’t be gentle…be rough with me” she breathed and Zulema complied happily to the woman’s wish as she added a third finger inside her and she moved them in and out of the blonde’s body roughly biting into her neck and breathing hard against it with the feeling of the woman’s tightness around her fingers.

Zulema curled her fingers inside the younger woman’s body and Macarena grunted lowly at the feeling moving her hips faster and faster. Riding the fingers which were buried deep inside her body. She was close so the dark haired decided that it was time to give her the last blow.

She pinched hard onto the bud of nerves between her legs and she felt the woman’s body tensing before a loud cry escaped her lips, her body moving slower now as she was riding down her orgasm. Her hands wrapped around Zulema’s body, her nails dug into her skin over her shirt.

A few seconds later her body finally stilled and she buried her face into the dark haired’s neck letting out a last sigh of satisfaction.

“Good girl” Zulema whispered as she slowly stroked into her hair to calm her down as she was feeling her hard heartbeat against her chest and her panting against her neck.

Macarena’s hands were wrapped around her body tightly not letting go.

She didn’t want to pull away of her.

Never.

But she knew that eventually they had to do that.

A few minutes passed and they were just hugging.

When Zulema pulled gently back, their eyes met and the look they shared was full of emotions.

Zulema’s hand slowly raised to touch her cheek and she bit her lip as the hint of a smile formed on her lips “my baby…” she whispered quietly, barely audible and then she leaned forward to press her lips against Macarena’s slowly in an open mouthed, slow, passionate but sweet kiss.

Their hands running into each other’s hair affectionately.

A few hours had passed and they were laid on the sand, on their backs. Zulema had insisted on Macarena taking her jacket to cover her body and after a little argument between them the blonde finally accepted it. 

Macarena’s head was laid on Zulema’s stomach and the older woman was slowly stroking over her hair as they were looking up at the sky, full of stars.

“That’s such a cliché” Macarena whispered with a little giggle turning her eyes to meet Zulema’s.

“What is?”

“This thing. Us laying here by the sea, watching the stars”

Zulema stared at her for a long moment in silence and then she turned her eyes back to the sky.

“I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world” she murmured after a few seconds.

Macarena crawled over her body then, her hands at each other of the woman’s head to support her body and she looked down in her green eyes with a big silly smile.

“Que?” Zulema murmured and when Macarena kept on looking at her with this huge smile giggling, her face broke into a big smile as well.

“What do you want huh?” She tried again and Macarena reached to ran a finger over her features slowly. Over her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, around her eyes and then finally at the outline of her lips biting her own lip as her eyes drifted down to where her finger was rested.

When she raised her eyes to look at Zulema’s once more, the woman’s eyes had softened.

“When did you become so soft Zule?” she whispered and she watched the way Zulema’s face expression turned to a confused one.

“Soft?”

“Yeah”

“I am not soft”

Macarena giggled at that and before she could react she was on the back. 

Their positions changed. 

Zulema took her place over Macarena holding her hands at her sides staring into her eyes and then…

She started tickling her making the blonde woman giggle and laugh uncontrollably trying to escape.

“Stop it stop it” she breathed between laughs and Zulema eventually stopped looking down in her eyes with a small smirk “see? I am reckless” she whispered and then she slowly leaned down for a soft kiss.

When she pulled back again, soft green eyes met light brown eyes and she took a deep breath “you are making me soft Maca…” she whispered searching her eyes “…with you…all I want is to be soft…you make me wanna be a better person…you make me wanna be the person you deserve for the rest of your life…”

Macarena had teared up with the sweet confession but she didn’t say anything. She just reached with both hands to pull the woman’s face down, their lips meeting into a loving kiss pouring all her emotions into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal favourites 😉
> 
> What do you think everyone?
> 
> Did you like it?🖤


	13. From utter bliss to complete shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Stand by me - Ben E. King🖤

The song “Ayy Macarena” woke Macarena up making her frown sleepily. 

What the hell?

Then realization hit her, it was the ringtone Rizos had put on her phone to make fun of her a few days ago, she picked up the phone quickly having her eyes still closed.

“Yes?” she murmured in the phone.

“Macarena where are you? It’s three in the night”

“Ah…I went for a walk”

“You are gone for hours now”

“Mum stop with the interrogation. Is something up? Is dad alright?”

“He woke up a few minutes and he had started talking. Don’t imagine anything much but he is much better”

Macarena ran a hand through her messy hair nodding to herself “I will be there in about half an hour” she whispered and before her mother could answer she hanged up.

She cuddled back close to the warm body which was laying beside her, burying her face into the woman’s neck as an arm wrapped around her body holding her close.

“We should go back hm?” Zulema’s hoarse voice sounded and Macarena bit her lip as she raised her head to find green lazy staring at her. She laid on the woman’s chest looking in her eyes and she ran her fingers over her cheek.

“I really want to stay here with you more” she whispered and she leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her lips.

When they parted they stared into each other’s for a long time and then Zulema pushed Macarena a bit back “Venga, we have to go” she murmured and she sat up as Macarena stood up stroking the sand off her clothes.

Macarena extended her hand to help her raise herself but she just ignored it and she stood up by herself. She had become soft probably with her but she wouldn’t give up the complete control over herself.

“Put the jacket on” she muttered to the blonde handing her the leather jacket.

“You are going to get a cold Zule…”

“Zulema Zahir doesn’t get a damn cold. Put it on” Macarena sighed at that and she shrugged pulling the leather jacket over her jean jacket, she looked like an onion and Zulema couldn’t control the little laugh that escaped her lips.

“What?”

“Nothing” she stared at her for a few seconds and then she looked away “you just look adorable” she murmured as she started walking towards the exit of the beach leaving a puzzled Macarena behind.

How much had she changed in these five years?

When they got back to the hospital Zulema waited outside as before as Macarena went inside the room to see her father. She talked to him a bit and he looked to be recovering well. He would be out of the hospital the next day.

Then the doctor wanted to talk to the family of the recovering patient.

They all got out of the room to the corridor. 

Zulema seated a few meters away of them but she could hear everything. 

“Mr Ferreiro will be out of the hospital tomorrow morning if he stays stable. He is out of danger for now but…there a few things that you, as his family, should take care so that he can stay out of danger” the doctor started looking down at his papers for a moment.

“First thing…he needs to eat many vegetables and fruits and stay away of every food that contains fat, eliminate the pork and the lamb and give him to eat more chicken, turkey and beef. I think its self evident that smoking and drinking alcohol are extremely forbidden for him” as he was saying these things he was writing them down on his paper as well.

“Now…he obviously needs to rest a lot and for the next few days it would be better for him to not get up from bed unless it’s completely necessary. But for no other reason. It may cause a problem” he murmured and then he raised his eyes to look a them.

“Listen to me carefully now because this is very important” he said in a very serious tone “he needs to stay away of strong emotions. Happy or bad surprises may cause him a second heart attack which will be much stronger from the first one because now he is vulnerable” the doctor noticed that Encarna, Macarena’s mother, was a upset about the last advice.

“Is anything wrong Mrs Ferreiro?”

“It’s just…my daughter is getting married in a-“

“The marriage will have to wait for security reasons. We wouldn’t want Mr Ferreiro to be in danger again right?”

The woman just nodded without answering.

“Thank you. I will check him again tomorrow morning to make certain that he is ready to go. Goodnight” he finally said and he left them.

A mix of emotions was running through Zulema’s body.

From the one side…she was sad.

If the man couldn’t bear sad emotions, Macarena wouldn’t be able to break up with Andres as it would cause him much sadness.

From the other side though…Macarena couldn’t marry the man either because this would make him emotional which wasn’t permitted.

They were fucking stuck.

She glanced at Macarena who had a heated conversation with her mother.

What were they talking about?

“Where were you all these hours? You were gone for at least six hours!”

“I told you. I went for a walk with Zulema”

“For six hours? What walk was this? And why are you wearing her jacket?”

Macarena sighed taking off the leather jacket, she had completely forgotten about that “it was cold and she insisted on me taking it”

“Do you know how suspicious all this thing looks Maca? You are coming here with your ex because what? She was by chance at your house. And then what? You leave the hospital with her in the evening and you return in the middle of the night!”

“We haven’t seen each other for years mum! We had many things to talk about! Nothing suspicious here!”

Her mother though had grew silent, staring at her neck with wide eyes.

Fuck.

“What is this thing on your neck?”

Macarena raised her hand to touch her pulse point…fuck fuck fuck.

“It’s nothing”

“Nothing?”

The blonde quickly pulled a scarf out of her bag and she wrapped it around her neck messily.

“It’s a mark Maca! A damn hickey! She did it to you didn’t she?”

“Stop fucking yelling mum! I am not a child anymore”

Her mother shook her head in disappointment “you are cheating on your almost husband with her of all people?” she asked disparagingly “be careful to not let Andres and your father know anything about it. Cover it somehow I don’t care how! Because if your father sees that…he is certainly going to die out of his sorrow” she finally breathed.

She was a few steps away before she turned to look at Macarena again “Tell her to leave. I don’t want her any near to my family” she said and then she walked away.

Macarena had frozen to the spot staring after her mother with tears in her eyes.

How things could get from utter bliss to complete shit?

Zulema was watching Macarena and she could see the tears in the woman’s eyes. She was in pain as well but…Macarena’s pain for whatever the reason was, was hurting her terribly.

Macarena turned to look at her and their eyes met.

Zulema gave her a little reassuring smile and the blonde gave her a little sad smile in return before she walked towards her, placing the leather jacket on her lap and sitting down beside her, taking her hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

For the second time tonight…she had taken her decision.

Zulema would leave. But she would leave with her.

“We are not needed here anymore. Come on. We are leaving” she whispered when their eyes met once again and Zulema just nodded without asking anything. 

She knew when she had to shut up.

They stood up together and Zulema grabbed the blonde’s bag.

“We are leaving” she stated when her mother noticed the activity and without a second word she walked towards the exit of the building with Zulema following behind her.

They got in the car and Macarena was completely silent. Not a single word leaving her lips.

“Maca”

“Don’t. I am not in the mood” she murmured looking out of the window and Zulema turned on the engine of the car starting the car.

An hour had passed and none of them was talking. 

The dark haired had turned on the radio listening to classical music.

Macarena then glanced at her and Zulema turned to look at her with a little smile before she turned her eyes back to the road “what?”

The blonde seemed to have calmed down.

“I didn’t think of you as the type of person who listens to classical music”

“Oh why not?” Zulema said smirking.

“I don’t know. You are always so intense that I thought you would be more of a…rocker?”

Zulema snorted at that “Rocker…well I listen to rock music too but I prefer electronic music. Trip hop if you want”

She glanced at the blonde and their eyes met for a moment. 

Then she turned her eyes back to the street.

They stayed silent for a few moments.

“Did you hear what the doctor said?”

The dark haired just nodded.

“Look…I really wanted to break up with Andres and be with you but…if this puts my father’s health in danger…I can’t do it”

“I understand”

“Do you?”

Zulema shrugged at that and a playful smile formed on her lips “at least you can’t marry him either…right?”

“You have a point here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I didn't have much time lately i don't have already written chapters for backup...so you will have to wait for some time for a new chapter.😕
> 
> It may be a few days, it may be a week...maybe more...I don't know. I want to be able to write a few chapters for backup and at the same time I am on vacation so...it's a little difficult!
> 
> I am really sorry about that! I hope you understand 😬
> 
> For the readers who asked for the playlist of the the story...
> 
> Something draws me to you : 
> 
> On Spotify https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xZy5ExdXs8MIS0NzFhdy7?si=cctApBfWQOaiPXjcUfZN7A
> 
> On YouTube  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJC3jdBWDjS8E1tujaCu7APgH6hIq8UhY
> 
> Something draws me to you -  
> Healing our wounds : 
> 
> On Spotify  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CHClXh8RhmrkAiTavgC38?si=XAgYXdIrSwK2VXJINM9ciA
> 
> On YouTube  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJC3jdBWDjS_FAgeLTSGvh7VvFxBLylTn
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and be patient everyone!😉
> 
> Love youuu🖤


	14. A matter of science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello putas ratas!🤗
> 
> Guess who is back!
> 
> The chapter's song is...  
> Amazed - Lonestar🖤

It was very late at night when they arrived at Macarena’s house and Zulema pulled the car into the garage, turning off the engine. She was exhausted because of all these hours of driving this damn car.

She turned her eyes to look at the blonde, her mouth opened ready to make a sassy comment and her heart skipped a bit with the sight. The younger woman was fast asleep, her head leaning against the window and her lips slightly parted as she was making soft sounds through her mouth.

She was screwed.

It wasn’t the first time that this thought crossed her mind but…it was growing stronger and stronger every single day that passed by.

She extended a hand and she gently brushed her hand over the woman’s soft cheek biting her lip, her eyes drifting down to Macarena’s rosy lips. She couldn’t remember when was the last time that she felt that way for someone…probably because it was the first time that she felt that way for someone…for anyone.

The blonde had stolen her heart and kept it away from her…and all she could do was to accept it because she wanted it or not…this was the case and she knew that deep inside she was okay with that.  
She would never say it out loud though.

She shook her head bringing herself back to the present and her eyes found the most beautiful pair of light brown eyes watching her sleepily.

“Hey…” Macarena whispered softly, a sweet smile forming on her lips and Zulema found herself in a loss of words. She stroked over the woman’s cheek with her thumb gently, her eyes raising to lock her eyes with hers “is everything okay?”

Zulema just nodded and she leaned forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. Macarena slowly raised her hands to slip them into the older woman’s dark locks pulling her closer, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate as their bodies reached for each others. 

Like they were two magnets of different poles…always needing and wanting to be close to each other.

It was a matter of science.

Macarena’s lips parted in a silent moan when Zulema’s hand came into contact with her breast over her shirt and the kiss became messier as Zulema pushed her tongue in her mouth, their tongues meeting.

Not long after the blonde placed a hand on the dark haired’s chest pushing her back in her seat and the woman frowned at that ready to fight when she realized what was going to happen. A second later Macarena was straddling her lap, her hands on Zulema’s shoulder’s, their breasts pressed together and their noses touching as the available space for the blonde between the dark haired and the steering wheel wasn’t much.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few minutes.

Their breathing hard.

Their chests rising and falling rhythmically. 

Zulema’s tongue darted out to wet her lips which suddenly felt way too dry and Macarena’s eyes lowered to follow the movement of the other woman’s tongue. 

Her face coming closer by instinct…to taste those lips too…even though she had been tasting them just a few minutes ago.

She took Zulema’s bottom lip between hers and she sucked on it lightly as the scorpion’s arms slowly wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer and finally resting on her hips. Holding onto them.

Macarena lips trailed from the woman’s lips slowly along her jaw-line and down her neck. Finding her pulse point and sucking on the spot making Zulema titl her head back to give her more access, soft sounds of pleasure escaping her lips.

The blonde cupped her breasts over her shirt and she bit into the spot where her neck meets her shoulder earning a soft moan from the other woman. Then she grabbed on the lever of the seat making it fall back. 

Having Zulema laid on her back now.

The older woman’s eyes were wide and dark with lust.

“Take off your jeans Maca” she breathed. Her voice low and needy making Macarena shiver with anticipation.

Macarena’s hands immediately fell down to the button of her pants unbuttoning them and pulling them down to her knees as best as she could along with her underwear. When the dark haired pushed her hand between her parted thighs and her fingertips came into contact with her bare sex a low moan escaped her lips. Her hands pressed at each side of Zulema’s head, seeking for support.

Zulema was watching her with her dark eyes at the same time she was touching the younger woman between her legs. Their eyes were locked with each other’s and Macarena’s blonde locks were all over Zulema’s face as she was leaning over her.

A few moments later Macarena started rocking her hips slowly against the dark haired’s fingers being all wet and needing more of her touches. Needing her fingers inside her. Needing to feel this extreme pleasure the older woman could offer her. Needing one of those great orgasms.

“Zule…please” she whispered. Her eyes were closed by now. Her forehead frowned in concentration as she was trying to make those long fingers find her entrance and slip inside her body which was ready for them. 

More than ready.

Zulema didn’t want to make her wait. They were still in the car. If she was to make her wait…it would be in the house. In a bedroom. With Macarena tied on the bed and Zulema being able to take all the time she wanted. To tease her. To make her cum again and again. To make her hers.

Her eyes looked up to find honey eyes watching her and without losing any time she slipped two long fingers inside the younger woman’s body watching as Macarena’s eyes doubled in size when she penetrated her.

“That’s a good girl” she purred quietly and she started to thrust her fingers in and out of her body in a punishing pace.

Macarena’s lips were parted. Blonde locks stuck all over her face because of the sweat which was forming there. Her eyes closed. A grimace of determination along with desperation and pleasure on her face. Her hands trying to support her body as she was kneeling over the other woman’s body. Her hips rocking on Zulema’s fingers. 

Riding them. 

Fucking herself on them.

Zulema leaned forward to kiss her breasts over her shirt as the blonde was giving her the best angle to do so.

She could feel that the woman was close.

Her walls were tightening around her fingers.

Her breathing was getting faster.

Her body was trembling.

And Zulema knew that she was the only one who could give her what she needed at the moment so she gave her just that. She added a third finger inside her and along with that…she used her thumb to stroke over the little bud of nerves between her legs.

This was enough for Macarena. It was all she needed…so a loud desperate moan left her lips as she came hard on the fingers which were inside her. Her body spasming with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When she came down from her high and Zulema had pulled her hand away, her legs and hands were trembling, not being able to support her anymore. So she collapsed on Zulema’s body breathing heavily in her neck.

The dark haired wrapped an arm around her body gently to hold her close while she used her other hand to stroke into her hair.

“We are insane” she murmured in her hair with a smile forming on her lips.

“Mh?”

“We are literally ten feet from the bed and despite this…here we are…fucking in the car like horny teenagers”

Macarena let out a little laugh in her neck and she raised her head. Their eyes meetings. One of her hands reached for Zulema’s face and slender fingers ran over the woman’s jaw-line slowly. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“The truth is that…I really feel like a teenager with you” the blonde whispered softly as they were looking into each other’s eyes with much intensity. Then her eyes drifted down to the woman’s lips and she leaned closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss as she stroked over her jaw softly. Zulema’s fingers slipped into her blonde locks to pull her closer as they kissed.

A few minutes passed and they exchanged soft kisses and touches.

“Come on…let’s go inside. I want you on my bed” Macarena whispered in her ear biting into her earlobe and she sat up, getting dressed.

A few minutes later they were in the house and Zulema was pushed in a wall in the living room. All the lights were off. Macarena’s hands running all over her body eagerly, her lips on the woman’s neck kissing, biting, sucking and licking on her skin when a sound was heard.

Zulema’s eyes burst open and she scanned the dark room.

“Maca”

Macarena was so desperate to have her that she didn’t hear the sound. Her lips were on Zulema’s pulse point and her hand was on the button of her pants, trying to open them up. Zulema shook her head…if Macarena hadn’t heard the sound it was probably in her mind. She urged herself to relax and she let her eyes to fall closed once more.

Macarena’s hand was in her pants and the moment her fingers came into contact with Zulema’s hot core over her panties…

Another sound.

Zulema opened her eyes again and she placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders pushing her a bit back.

“What are you doing?” Macarena breathed, her eyes shining with lust in the darkness.

Zulema pushed her index finger on her own lips. 

Her expression dead serious.

The command was clear.

Be quiet.

And Macarena shut up immediately.

Another sound came then and the lights at the stairs turned on. 

Heavy steps approaching them.

A few seconds later Andres appeared on the steps and Macarena let out a soft breath of relief.

“Andres you scared the hell out of me!” she breathed stroking a hand through her hair.

“You scared me too. I heard these sounds and I was like…what the hell? I thought that you would be at the hospital”

“I was but…we weren’t needed anymore. I thought that you would be back in three days!”

He nodded at that and then a little smirk appeared on his face “. Change of plans. Won’t you greet me properly?”

Macarena exchanged a look with Zulema as an apology and then she approached the man who pulled her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

Zulema let out a little sigh and she looked away. 

A cold feeling running through her body…a wild instinct to punch the man in the face and pull Macarena to herself…she was hers and she couldn’t stand to see her kissing with this…thing.

She cleared her throat and the pair parted. 

Good.

“Macarena…tsk tsk tsk…you didn’t introduce us” she purred lowly. 

Her eyes finding the man’s, holding his gaze.

“Yeah right” Macarena breathed awkwardly “Zulema…this is Andres…my fiancé”

Andres extended his arm for a handshake.

“And Andres…this is Zulema…my…uh…”

“The maid of honor” Zulema stated as she was staring at the hand which was extended towards her. She obviously didn’t plan on shaking it.

A few seconds later Andres pulled his hand back with an awkward laugh “I didn’t know you would be our maid of honor”

“See? Life is full of surprises apparently” she murmured as her eyes moved to Macarena who was glaring at her and she looked incredibly stressed. Like she was going to faint at any moment.

“It was a last moment’s decision. Zulema was away for business and she just came back”

“Oh I see. You were old friends?”

Zulema let out a little sarcastic laugh at that “Yeah. The bestest of friends. We were joined to the hip. Quite literally”

Macarena’s face got pale at that and she ran a hand over her sweaty face. 

This woman was going to destroy her. 

Fuck…

Andres was examining Zulema with his eyes. 

A serious expression on his face. 

He didn’t seem to like her.

“Anyway…Zulema you will excuse us. It’s late and we have to go to sleep…”

“Perfect! I can sleep here at the couch! Don’t mind me” Zulema answered cheerfully and she sat down on the sofa taking off her leather jacket. 

Her eyes never leaving his.

The man stared at her for a long time.

His eyes throwing daggers at her.

Zulema’s eyes doing the same.

He finally seemed to give up and he teared his gaze away of hers.

“I will go to sleep. I have to leave early for work. Maca prepare the couch for the guest” his eyes found Zulema once again “Goodnight ladies. It was a pleasure to meet you”

“I wish I could say the same” Zulema murmured to herself but the man had obviously heard her.

Macarena started laughing at that awkwardly and she turned her eyes at Andres “she is just joking” she said between laughs. The man stared at her for a few seconds threateningly and then he walked back up the stairs.


	15. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Naked - James Arthur🖤
> 
> Please check the end notes

Zulema first heard the loud smashing sound of skin against skin and then she felt the sharp pain of the hard slap which landed on her face.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Macarena hissed. 

Her face was flushed, her voice and body trembling in anger.

And all Zulema could think at the moment even after the violent act was that this woman was fucking gorgeous. 

She placed her own hand on her cheek which was throbbing in pain and she slowly raised her eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip to find light brown eyes looking at her with anger.

“You think that acting like that makes you look clever?”

Zulema just stared at her. 

Her eyes darkening.

She was getting angry herself but the truth was that…she didn’t want to fight.

Not with Macarena anyway.

Andres was another thing.

“I don’t act like that to seem clever”

“Then why the hell are you acting like a piece of shit huh?”

The dark haired stayed silent for a long time. 

Her green eyes staring up into Macarena’s.

Macarena let out a loud sigh and she stroked her hands over her face in stress, sitting down beside the dark haired on the sofa. She turned her face to stare at her. Zulema was staring down at the floor like a puppy which was caught doing something bad and then Macarena realized the reason of her acts.

“You are jealous”

It wasn’t a question.

It was a statement.

And Zulema didn’t answer. There was no reason for her to deny it. It was obvious that she was incredibly jealous. And she didn’t care anymore. She didn’t want to hide it anymore because it was true.

“Zule…”

Zulema’s eyes turned to find the honey eyes which had stolen her soul.

“You want me to say it? Fine! I am fucking jealous for fuck’s sake. I can’t bare this Maca. You with him…it drives me insane. You should know that I put way too much pressure on myself when he kissed you to not attack him and pull his fucking eyes out of his skull…I am putting much effort in this believe me. But I can’t be nice. Don’t ask me to be nice” she said in a breath and she looked away for a moment taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with the much needed oxygen.

“Then why do you want to stay here?”

“You think that I am going to leave you here alone with him? Come on! Don’t fuck with me!”

“He is not going to hurt me Zule…”

Zulema’s eyes stared into hers and she licked her lips nervously “I am not afraid of him hurting you right now. I am more afraid of him touching you. I don’t want his filthy hands on you! I just don’t fucking want them”

“Zulema come on! I didn’t have you for the…that jealous type!”

“It’s your fault that I am this jealous!” she hissed and she closed her eyes for a moment trying to control her nerves. When she opened them again, she reached in her pocket for her cigarettes and her lighter.

“You said that we are going to be together Macarena…I know that I am putting much pressure on you but this situation puts much pressure to me too” she murmured as she was rolling up a cigarette.  
“I know…I am sorry for that” Macarena whispered softly watching her as she was preparing her cigarette. 

There was something incredibly hot in that.

“Apologizing doesn’t help..” Zulema murmured making a little pause as she brought the cigarette to her mouth bringing the lighter closer to light it up. Then she took a long drag blowing the smoke away and her eyes found Macarena’s once more “Just don’t push me away Maca” she whispered quietly and Macarena felt her heart clenching in her chest.

“I won’t push you away…”

“You are already pushing me away. Look...I know that…I am very difficult to deal with. I have been told so my entire life. I know that you probably don’t feel that comfortable to have me here around him but…you want it or not. I am not leaving you alone with him”

“You don’t have to be insecure…”

“I am not fucking insecure” Zulema hissed, her eyes shining but then she took a long drag of her cigarette and she looked down “I haven’t felt that way for anyone else in my life Maca…the truth is that…I don’t know how to deal with this. I never was good at dealing with feelings anyway” she whispered and she looked up into the brown eyes which were watching her.

They held each other’s gazes for a long time.

Speaking with their eyes.

They were always good at that.

Then Macarena slowly leaned closer and she pressed her lips against Zulema’s reaching to cup her cheeks with her soft hands, pulling her face closer to hers.

The kiss was slow and sweet at first, only lips against lips but soon it grew passionate, like it always did. Macarena straddled Zulema’s lap slipping her hands into her dark hair, their mouths opening and their tongues meeting, dancing around each other sensually. 

Zulema’s free arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer while her hand reached down to grab onto her butt with a soft moan in her mouth. She kept her hand which was holding the cigarette away to not get them both burnt.

Macarena was cupping her jaw with one hand and the other was in her hair.

When they both pulled back they looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment and then they both burst into soft laughing. Macarena wrapped her arms around Zulema’s shoulders and she buried her face in her neck rubbing the side of her head against her hair with a soft sigh as the older woman wrapped her arms around her waist keeping her close.

"I am sorry for being a dick”

“And I am sorry that I slapped you” Macarena murmured in her neck feeling Zulema’s hand stroking over her back gently.

“Be careful with that…it has started becoming a habit of yours” Zulema mumbled softly in her hair and then she gently bit into her earlobe “during sex though…it doesn’t feel bad”

“Zule!” the blonde breathed pulling back to look in her eyes. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed deliciously. Zulema bit her lip at the sight.

“Don’t act shy now” she purred leaning to place soft wet kisses down her neck now which caused the younger woman to titl her head back, in need for more. Her hips rolling into the dark haired’s lap.

When Zulema reached the neckline of her shirt and she slowly ran her tongue over the outline of her breasts while she was squeezing one of them with her hand Macarena pushed her gently back with a shuttering breath “stop…”

“But-“

“I should go upstairs or Andres is going to suspect things. I think he wants a couple of explanations already” Macarena said in a serious tone and she tried to get off Zulema’s lap but the woman pulled her back to her.

Their lips a few inches apart.

“Won’t you give me a goodnight kiss?”

A little playful smirk appeared on Macarena’s lips “no”

“No?” Zulema pouted.

“You have been a bad girl”

“And what are you going to do about that?”

They stared into each other’s eyes.

Heavy sexual tension forming between them.

“Stop this”

“Stop what?”

“You are trying to seduce me”

Zulema had an innocent expression on her face “Am I?”

“You are. Stop it” Macarena said with a little laugh and she gave her a playful slap on her shoulder “come on. Let me go to sleep”

The dark haired’s eyes seemed impossibly big and cute in the darkness as she raised them to meet the blonde’s.

“Fuck don’t look at me like that”

“Like what?”

“You are looking at me with puppy eyes Zule. Stop it or I will never go to sleep”

“Is this…that bad?”

“Come on…let me go”

Zulema released her from her arms and she let out a dramatic sigh “Fine. I am going to sleep here, all alone, in the cold” she murmured letting her head fall back in the sofa.

“You are a drama queen really. The heater is on. You have a blanket all for yourself and on the first floor will be me and Andres”

“Fuck…don’t remind me. I am n-“

Before she could finish her sentence soft lips were pressed against her own once more and her eyes fluttered closed, her hands reaching for the other woman to pull her closer.

When they pulled back Zulema had a dreamy look upon her face and Macarena smiled sweetly leaning to give her a peck on the lips “be a good girl and go to sleep” she whispered expending her arm to stroke over her cheek gently.

“Yes mum” Zulema murmured sarcastically and she reached to pull off her shoes.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds lovingly and then Macarena walked up the stairs to her bedroom to meet Andres.

This was going to be a challenge.

They had a lot to talk about.

He probably had a lot of questions.

And she had to explain why Zulema and her were so close.

When she reached the bedroom’s door she took a deep breath and she walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story everyone and thank you for your patience!🖤
> 
> As this story goes on I wanted to inform you that the updates won't be daily any more. This is sad for me too but my free time isn't so much anymore so I will post a new chapter every time that I have one ready in order to keep the story as much interesting and original as possible!😝
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and...
> 
> Enjoy...there are more things to come.
> 
> Be prepared😉🖤


	16. Special talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Where you belong - The Weeknd🖤

When Macarena walked in the bedroom the lights were on and Andres was sitting against the headboard looking at a few papers, probably from a new case or something like that. He was a great lawyer after all.

Macarena closed the door behind her trying to make as little noise as possible and she headed towards the bathroom. If they were to have this conversation at least she could make it wait for a little bit more.

She pulled off her clothes and she got in the shower turning on the water. Her eyes falling closed as the warm liquid ran all over her tensed body. Her brain filling with a million thoughts right after.

She really wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation with Andres. The man was sweet and kind when he wanted but at the same time he was a lawyer. A real business man, very good with words and very persuasive when he wanted to achieve something. She just hoped that he was angry with Zulema…and not with her. Because then things would get more difficult.

Fuck…her parents would be very sad if Andres and her had a fight, even though her mother already knew about her relationship with the woman. 

The woman.

Zulema.

All her thoughts immediately focused on the dark haired beauty who had stolen her heart, soul and body. She really was a piece of work. She was clever, beautiful, caring, sweet and affectionate only with her and only when it was needed…rough and wild during sex…

Sex.

Her mind filled with memories of their previous sexual experiences and she felt her body getting warmer. She really shouldn’t be having these thoughts with Andres right in the next room but…she couldn’t really help it.

How she wished that she could be with her right now.

To have the other woman touch her and kiss her where she needed her the most.

She bit her lip at the thought of Zulema’s hand between her legs, her sex throbbing in need.

Maybe…it wouldn’t be so bad if she touched herself before her little conversation with Andres right?

Before she could reconsider her own hand drifted slowly down between her legs, having in mind Zulema’s hands on her body. She slowly started circling her clit with her fingers, her lips parting in pleasure. Her head fell back against the wall of the shower as she grabbed the shower head bringing it between her legs, the high water pressure the best substitute of the things Zulema could make her feel. 

But still…not good enough.

She had to settle with that for the time being though.

Replaying her moments with Zulema in her mind, her orgasm arrived not long after making her body tense with it before Macarena felt her muscles loosening and her body going relaxed right after. A soft sigh of relief escaping her lips.

When she felt like herself again she finished her shower, she dried off and she pulled on her robe. Then…she made her way back to the bedroom.

“I thought that I would have to wait like…forever” Andres murmured and he placed his book on the nightstand right beside him. His eyes focusing on the blonde.

“Sorry. It was a long day and I really had to take a shower”

“Right” 

His voice was rough and a little sarcastic which made Macarena feel a bit uneasy.

“So…”

Before the man could start talking Macarena interrupted him.

Maybe if they had this conversation her way things would go better.

“Look Andres. I…I really don’t know what to say. Zulema is a very good friend. She just came from abroad and she really wanted to be our…maid of honor. I couldn’t say no to her as we haven’t even settled for a maid of honor yet”

She made a little pause to see if Andres was following her words and she guessed that he was. He was staring at her with an unreadable look which could mean anything but…she had to say all the things she had to say.

“She isn’t an easy person to deal with. In fact she is a real pain in the ass but…she is my friend and I want her to be at our wedding. I want her to be the maid of honor. And I really want to host her here for a few days…until she finds somewh-“

“You want to what?”

“Andres…”

“I don’t like her Maca. I don’t like her face. I don’t like her attitude and I really don’t like the way she looks at me and more importantly the ways she looks at you. Like she is planning something or…something”

“She is just bold”

“How come you never talked to me about her?”

“Well…she wasn’t around so…why would I?”

“I don’t know Maca. I really don’t like her and the fact that you want to host her here is completely crazy. The woman seemed like she wanted to slap me at any moment like that. Did you hear the way she talked to me?”

“Come on. She is just joking. She didn’t mean any of these things”

The man seemed to be thinking about that and Macarena stared at him nibbling her bottom lip nervously.

“She is a stranger to me Maca. You have to understand that. It’s very difficult to get used to the idea that an unknown woman is going to stay at our house”

“Zulema is a very convention person to host Andres. Don’t you worry about that at all. It’s going to be like she isn’t here real-“

Before Macarena could finish her sentence loud electronic music started playing from the first floor of the big house making them both stop talking and stare at each other.

This fucking bitch…

“Like she isn’t here. I see” Andres muttered sarcastically as he shook his head in displeasure.

Macarena’s eyes were shut and she bit her lip. 

“I am going downstairs to take care of that. Go to sleep. I have to make a talk with her I guess about how things work in this house”

The man reached for the nightstand and he turned off the lights of the room as he got under the covers “good idea” he murmured laying his head on the pillow to sleep.

Macarena stared at him for a moment and then she quietly left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Macarena walked in the living room and the sight that met her eyes made her stop in her tracks for a moment.

Her anger fading a little bit.

Zulema was shoeless in her yellow shocks. 

The hood of her black hoddie over her head as she was dancing around the room having a bottle of tequila in hand and drinking right from it.

Wait…a bottle of tequila?

Where the hell did she find it?

“Zulema”

The woman didn’t hear her and she continued to jump around.

“Zulema!”

The dark haired froze immediately at the sound of the blonde’s voice.

“Turn it off”

Zulema slowly turned around, their eyes meeting.

“I said. Now!”

She obeyed at the command. 

The room turning into complete silence.

“What are you doing?”

Zulema stayed silent, her eyes staring up into Macarena’s.

A few seconds of silence passed and Macarena took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair in stress.

“Where did you find the tequila?”

“In the kitchen”

They stared at each other for a long time.

“You put me in a very difficult position when you act like that. Like you are a child” Macarena muttered and when the woman just stared at her without talking she continued “I was about to persuade him to accept to host you here for a few days Zulema. But when you are acting like that you don’t really help me”

While Macarena was talking Zulema couldn’t concentrate on her words. Her eyes had drifted from the woman’s full lips slowly down to the opening of her robe. Her eyes darkening at the sight of naked skin…was she naked below that robe?

She really wanted to find out…

“Zulema I am talking to you”

The sound of the blonde’s voice brought her out of her own world making her eyes raise back up to the pair of light brown eyes which were watching her angrily.

“Mh?”

Noticing the hungry look in Zulema’s eyes Macarena felt her own body warming up…a rush of arousal making its way between her thighs…fuck…she had to ignore it.

“Don’t even think about that”

“Think about…what?” the dark haired purred as her dark eyes roamed all over the younger woman’s body. Like she would be her next meal.

“Zulema don’t”

But Zulema was already approaching her. 

Like a predator ready to attack its prey.

As the older woman was approaching, Macarena was making steps backwards until the back of her legs hit the sofa and she lost her balance falling down on it on her back, watching the woman above her staring at her with big dark hungry eyes full of lust.

“Zule…don-“

Her words got muffled when Zulema got on top of her, her hands cupping her cheeks and her lips pressing against hers.

Macarena’s eyes fell shut at the feel of the warm mouth against hers and her lips parted begging for the kiss to deepen. Zulema complied immediately to her silent request and she slipped her tongue in the blonde’s mouth. Their tongues slowly playing with each other.

The younger woman’s hands slipped in Zulema’s hair bringing her face closer to hers and she titled her head to the side to deepen their kiss. Saliva was running down their chins at their full, hot make out session.

One of the dark haired’s hands was on the woman’s cheek to control the kiss while the other hand was on her neck. Her long fingers wrapped around her throat squeezing slightly while she was stroking over her jaw with her thumb.

Zulema’s body was over Macarena’s, her lower body pressed between her legs on the sofa as the blonde was laid carelessly back in the pillows.

They were making out for some time now when the blonde started rocking her hips towards the older woman’s body. Needing more. Needing her inside her body. Needing her touch between her legs.

“Zule…” Macarena’s voice was muffled against her lips but Zulema still heard and she rocked her hips against hers in return making the other woman let out a soft moan of pleasure.

“Shh…we don’t want our dear Andres to hear that now…do we?” she murmured lowly as she covered her parted lips with a hand, to keep her silent. Her other hand reaching to open up the robe which was covering Macarena’s body.

A soft growl of approval left her lips as the blonde’s bare breasts were revealed to her hungry gaze and she bit her lip. She glanced up at the honey eyes for a moment and then she lowered her head down towards her breasts, her tongue darting out and slowly tracing around a nipple, feeling it harden from her attentions.

She did the same with the other nipple as well and then she nibbled and sucked on them while she was massaging the opposite breast at the same time. Macarena was whimpering against her hand, her body trembling in need with Zulema’s kisses on her breasts, wanting more and more of it.

When the dark haired thought that she had given enough attention to the younger woman’s breasts she gave her a small peck on the lips and then she slowly started placing wet kisses down her stomach and towards her hot core. 

She could already smell the woman’s arousal and it was driving her insane.

When she reached her sex she released her mouth and she used both hands to part her thighs, pulling them over her shoulders. Her eyes raised to find light brown eyes staring at her with desperation and a little smirk appeared on her lips.

“Will you be able to keep it down or…should I stop?” she purred and Macarena’s eyes widened.

“Don’t stop…please…please don’t stop…I will keep it down”

Pleased with the answer Zulema buried her face between the blonde’s legs and she slowly ran her tongue over the lips there feeling the body below hers shivering at the touch. Moaning herself at the taste.

She slowly licked her until she felt Macarena tense, her hands slipping in her hair and a low moan of pleasure escaping her lips “Zule…please…more” she panted.

Zulema didn’t answer but she added two long fingers inside the woman’s body, slowly licking her clit as she thrust them fast in and out of her wetness, exactly as she needed it.

Not long after the hands in her hair tightened making her groan lowly to herself and the blonde’s thighs tightened around her head as she came hard biting onto her own hand trying to keep the sounds down.

Zulema erased her fingers from inside her giving her one last lick and she leaned her forehead against the blonde’s thigh trying to get her breath back.

A few minutes passed and they had both calmed down.

Then Zulema slowly crawled up Macarena’s body and she gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

They stared into each other’s eyes and then Macarena bit her lip, raising her hand to stroke over the dark haired’s cheek “how are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Zulema murmured and she leaned to kiss her palm gently.

“You make me crazy with anger…I really considered on slapping you again really. And then you look at me with this look…and all I want is to kiss you and to let you fuck me till I pass out…how are you doing it?”

A soft smirk appeared on Zulema’s lips “call it a special…talent hm?”

“It is a talent for sure” Macarena bit her lip again “and I love it” she purred then, leaning forward for another gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you putas ratas about the sex scenes...do you think that they are too many? Do you want less of them? Do you want more of them?
> 
> Do tell please😅🖤


	17. Stupid lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Never tear us apart – Bishop Briggs🔥

Zulema woke up with loud sounds coming from the kitchen. She groaned slowly to herself as she buried herself in the pillow of the sofa. Whoever was making this sound had to fucking die for god’s sake.

When the sounds kept on coming she opened her eyes sitting up on the sofa. Her head raising to look towards the kitchen. Her eyes finding the person she wanted to see less…she grabbed her phone to look at the time and it was only seven…fuck.

He wanted to play like that. Fine.

She stood up from the sofa in her shocks and she walked in the kitchen.

“Morning handsome” she murmured before she sat down on one chair.

Hearing her voice, Andres turned his head towards the woman. 

His displeasure obvious on his face.

“Good morning”

“A beautiful day huh? The only problem is that…I didn’t wake up with the sounds of the little birds outside but with the sounds you were making in the kitchen. Well done sir. You managed to wake me up”

Andres stared at her without answering.

This woman was really getting on his nerves.

She reached in her pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes and she brought one to her mouth. Lighting it up and taking a long drag.

“We don’t smoke in the house. Can you crush it down please?”

“You don’t but…I do handsome so…you will excuse me right? I am a guest after all. Your dear maid of honor no?” Zulema purred with a little smirk. Her eyes glinting wickedly as she looked in his eyes and she brought the cigarette back to her lips taking another long drag and blowing the smoke towards her.

Anger looked like he was boiling with anger but he took a deep breath and he turned towards the coffee machine, filling a cup with hot fresh coffee for himself and taking a long sip of it. Making this would be able to keep his nerves in check.

He was a very peaceful person normally but something about this woman was driving him nervous. Like he was completely out of his waters. Like she was one of the criminals he was defending at the court.

“Look…Zulema is it? Can I call you Zulema?”

“I would prefer you to call me…madam. It sounds more fitting”

She was really messing with him.

“Um…as you wish. Anyway, in this house we have rules and even though you are a guest it would be better if you could like…follow them as well? The cohabitation would be easier”

Zulema watched him under her eyelashes as she was slowly smoking her cigarette, like she was considering the things he said to her.

Then she just raised her leg and she threw it on the kitchen’s table provocatively.

Just like that.

Like she owned the place.

Andres’s lips parted in shock at that.

“Can you pass me a cup of coffee…Andres? I am dying for coffee right now and considering you are the one who woke me up…I think you own me. No?”

This was when Andres lost his patience. His face had become red with anger.

“Who do you think you are you bitc-“

“Oh no Andres. Please don’t talk to me like that. You are hurting my feelings. What would Macarena say?”

“What would Macarena say? You are the one who is trying to get in my skin all this time for god’s sake!”

This made Zulema grin “oh…am I? And who do you think she is going to believe? You or her best friend who guess who she is…me. Don’t bother mate. You are only going to push her away”

Andres shut up immediately at that. 

Damn her. 

She had a point.

“Anyway…” she pulled her leg off the table and she stood up with the cigarette between her lips, slowly approaching him “…I would really like to continue this…marvelous conversation with you but you see…I think that you have to leave for work and…” their bodies were almost touching now “…I really want to sleep a bit more as you woke me up soooo rudely” she looked up into his eyes and she raised her hand towards his face “go to work Mr lawyer and take care” she purred then. 

She patted his cheek with her hand, she grabbed his cup of coffee, she blew him a kiss and she left the room leaving a completely shocked Andres behind.

Zulema walked back to the living room waiting for Andres to leave while drinking her coffee.

When she heard the house’s door opening and then closing, she waited for a few minutes to be sure that the man was gone and then she placed the cup down on the table and she crushed down her cigarette.

Then she walked up the stairs towards the bedroom and she quietly pushed the door opened.

The room was dark but Zulema could see Macarena laid on the bed. Her small body laid under the covers.

She walked quietly in the room and she jumped on the bed, crawling towards the sleeping figure of the woman, slowly biting her lip. When she was in front of her she got under the covers with her feeling the warmth of her body.

It was early and she knew that.

She probably should let her sleep more but…she couldn’t help it.

She wanted to pull her in her arms.

She wanted to touch her.

She wanted to hear her soft moans.

She wanted to hear her beg her.

She wanted to fuck her.

She wanted to make love to her.

She wanted all of it.

Her arms slowly wrapped around the thin form of the blonde woman pulling her towards her and listening to the soft sound of protest coming from the woman’s lips at the sudden movement. 

When Macarena felt Zulema’s warmth though, her own arms wrapped themselves around her body and she buried her face in the other woman’s neck breathing into her scent.

“What are you doing here?” Macarena asked in a sleepy voice a few seconds later.

“I couldn’t stay away from you…knowing that you were just here…upstairs”

“Where is Andres?”

“He left for work a few minutes ago”

Macarena pulled a bit back. 

Their eyes meeting.

“You really couldn’t stay away huh?”

In response Zulema leaned forward and their lips met in a soft sweet good morning kiss, their arms holding each other closer. Zulema’s tongue pushed against the younger woman’s mouth begging for access and Macarena parted her lips letting her push her tongue inside her mouth to meet hers.

The moment their tongues met they both moaned softly and Zulema’s hands stroked over her back slowly sliding down towards her butt cupping her buttocks in a gentle grip. Stroking over the naked skin below the thin satin nightdress Macarena was wearing.

Zulema’s lips left the blonde’s lips and she slowly trailed them along her jaw-line towards her ear, sucking gently on her earlobe.

Macarena’s head was titled back in the pillows providing the older woman with the needed space for her attention.

“Zule”

Zulema licked and sucked at the sensitive spot just below the blonde’s ear making the woman let out a low moan of pleasure.

“Zulema”

Zulema’s eyes raised in question to find light brown eyes looking at her.

“Que?”

“I want us to have sex”

A small smirk appeared on the dark haired’s lips.

“Well…this is exactly what I had in mind too”

“We can…um…” Macarena’s cheeks got red, the blush extending down her neck and towards her cleavage making Zulema follow the whole procedure with dark eyes.

“Do tell. This has started getting interesting”

“I have kept the…” she bit her lip closing her eyes for a moment.

“Don’t be shy darling” Zulema purred leaning in for a gentle kiss with tongues and before it could get further she pulled back, their eyes meeting once more.

“The strap-on. I have kept the strap-on” Macarena breathed then, her heart beating hard in her chest.

If kills could fuck, Macarena would be completely fucked by now.

“The strap-on?”

The blonde nodded, the blush on her cheeks getting more intense.

Zulema bit her lip, her eyes getting more dark and big if possible in the darkness of the room as the lights were off and the jalousies closed.

“My little girl wants to get fucked properly then?”

Macarena felt her core getting wetter and it throbbed with the dirty talking.

“Zulema…” she breathed as her breathing got faster.

“Go get it” Zulema commanded then and Macarena nodded. She immediately pulled the covers off her body and she walked out of the room.

Zulema’s dark eyes followed her every move as the woman left the room.

Zulema took a deep breath and she pulled her hoodie over her head throwing it at the floor. Then she laid her back in the pillows waiting.

Fuck…how she wanted to fuck Macarena hard with the toy. To feel her trembling below her. To remind her where she belongs even though her and Andres must have fucked million times during the past years on this bed.

Fucking hell.

She felt the anger in her chest growing ready to make her burst with it.

Macarena walked in the bedroom then holding the toy in her hands and she approached the bed slowly. Zulema’s dark eyes making her shiver with anticipation and a little bit of fear. She looked wild.

“Take your nightgown off Maca” the woman’s voice was low and rough and Macarena bit her lip. 

It maybe was only eight in the morning now but her body and soul were completely ready for what was about to come and she couldn’t wait. 

She threw the toy towards Zulema and she stood in front of the bed looking at her with a sexy look as she slowly grabbed the hem of her dress and she pulled it off her body, throwing it at the floor behind her. She was completely naked below it.

“You slept like that?”

Macarena nodded hesitatingly.

Zulema felt her blood boiling.

“You slept like that with the stupid lawyer beside you?”

“Zulem-“

“Don’t” Zulema growled and she sat up on the bed. She didn’t want to fight with words. She would show her, her displeasure otherwise “On the bed. On your all fours” she ordered and Macarena swallowed hard not making a step closer.

Zulema let her eyes falling closed for a moment and she took a deep breath. When she opened them again she looked calmer.

“Get on the bed Macarena. Don’t make me come and get you”

The blonde stared at her for a few seconds and then she got on the bed crawling over her body and she reached to cup her cheeks to pull her in for a gentle kiss, to calm her down. Just when their lips were about to touch Zulema’s fingers wrapped around her throat keeping their lips only a few inches apart.

“You think…this is going to save you from your punishment baby?” Zulema purred lowly squeezing on her throat until she could see that Macarena was breathing with difficulty and her eyes had widened. Then she loosened her grip again “do as I told you” she said then as she gave her a wet kiss “oh and…” she reached to grab the thin satin dress bringing it to the woman’s eyes and banding it at the back of her head, creating a blindfold “that’s it” she whispered softly in her ear and she pushed her back.

Macarena did as she was told, her breathing getting harder, her chest rising and falling. All her other senses heightened as she couldn’t see. A mix of fear and excitement making her body shiver when she heard a sound behind her and then she felt Zulema’s hand on one of her buttocks.

“You are driving me fucking insane Maca…” Zulema breathed, her voice hoarse as her hand was slowly driving circles on her backside “not only I have to see you around this man…but now I have also to imagine you sleeping with him naked”

“I didn-“

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it. Don’t make me tie your mouth up as well”

Macarena shut up at the command, her heart beating faster. Something was telling her that Zulema wouldn’t be gentle with her like last night. Something was telling her that she would be very rough.

“What was I saying? Oh yes right. You are sleeping with him naked Maca. Why are you doing that Maca? Do you want him to fuck you? Is that it?”

Before Macarena could understand what was going on the palm of Zulema’s hand came hard into contact with her butt, making her body tense and a low moan of pain escape her lips.

“This makes me sooo fucking frustrated Maca. It fills me with anger and all I want is to…” another hard slap landed on the blonde making her buck her hips back against the woman’s hand, sharp pain spreading inside her body making her gasp.

“Zulema…”

“Don’t fucking talk!”

This tone made Macarena stay silent once more as the woman kept on spanking her.

It was painful but at the same time it was making her dripping wet.

When Zulema finally stopped her punishment, Macarena could hear her shaking breathing from behind her and it was making her nervous. 

Should she risk it all and turn around? 

She really wanted to pull her in her arms…to calm her down.

She would risk it.

In a moment she pulled the blindfold and she turned around.

Her eyes meeting Zulema’s which were filled with tears looking hurt, her chest rising and falling as she was breathing fast, without saying anything Macarena reached for her and she pulled her in her arms.

The older woman didn’t object to that and she just wrapped her arms around the blonde as well, burying her face in her neck and staying silent. Tears because of her frustration were running down her cheeks, something that wasn’t happening to her usually.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Zulema realized what was going on.

Then she violently passed Macarena back in the pillows on her back and she stroked her tears away with the back of her hand. She didn’t like to show her vulnerable side. 

She would show her who was the boss here.

Zulema pulled her pants down along with her underwear having only her bra on and she pulled the strap of the toy around her waist, buckling it at the side and she crawled over the younger woman who was watching her while breathing fast.

She looked delicious and Zulema wanted to see her trembling.

Macarena reached to touch her face but the dark haired grabbed the woman’s hands and she trapped them over her head with only one strong hand of hers. This wasn’t the time for affection. She wasn’t in the mood for it.

She reached between them with her free hand to position the dildo with the blonde’s entrance and she looked up into her eyes for a moment, her own eyes dark and wild. She started slowly sliding inside Macarena who was letting out soft whimpers, her hips raising trying to pull the toy further inside her. 

Needed all of it.

“Zulema…”

“Beg me”

Macarena could see that Zulema wasn’t playing games with time. 

She looked animalistic. Like a wild animal.

“Por favor…por favor…fuck me” Macarena panted and Zulema did just that. With one swift movement she was buried all the way deep into the other woman making her moan out loudly, her hips already rocking against hers, her eyes slipping closed.

One of Zulema’s hands was keeping Macarena’s pushed over her head while the other was on her neck. Long fingers wrapped around the younger woman’s sensitive throat, their lips only a few inches apart.

“Open your eyes” Zulema panted and Macarena complied with difficulty.

The pure look of lust in Zulema’s eyes made her moan once more.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a second and this was when Zulema started thrusting hard into the small body below hers which was shaking with each hard thrust like it was made out of jelly.

Zulema wasn’t gentle.

She was fucking the younger woman with passion, anger and possessiveness.

Claiming her as hers.

She knew that after that they would have to talk. 

Sex couldn’t replace the conversation they had to do.

But it could make it wait.

Because right now Zulema couldn’t converse with Macarena. Right now if they had to talk she would burst into tears because she felt too damn weak. 

Too damn out of her waters.

Having feelings wasn’t her thing.

And right now she was full of feeling for the young blonde.

Macarena must have realized that something was off because she leaned up to brush her lips against hers, bringing her out of her thoughts and making her turn her attention back to the goddess below her.

It wasn’t long after until Macarena’s breath was coming out in pants with difficulty. Her center was clenching around the toy and her legs wrapped themselves around the older woman’s lower back keeping her closer inside her. Her hips rocking by themselves. 

She was incredibly close.

She needed just this little something…that would drive her over the edge.

“Zule…” the name came out into a soft desperate plea and Zulema let go of her hands. Her fingers on her throat tightening.

A hand grabbing onto her jaw to make her look at her.

“Mirame Rubia” she hissed but blonde looked like she would faint at any moment “Mirame Maca for fucks sake!” she growled as she gave her a slap on her face, not too hard but not too gentle either.

This made Macarena slowly open her eyes and keep them opened with difficulty to stare into the fierce green eyes which were drawing holes on her face.

Her lips were parted and she looked like she was in her own world.

Far away.

Zulema reached between them and she pinched onto her clit while squeezing harder onto her neck and this was all it took for Macarena to cum.

Her body trembled uncontrollably.

Her core spasming.

A loud desperate moan leaving her lips.

Her hips moving in their own record trying to get whatever Zulema could give her.

A few seconds passed and as she was about to feel her body relaxing she heard Zulema’s whisper in her ear “You are mine” the woman hissed as she kept on thrusting inside her. Not letting her go down from her first orgasm. Her hand touching her swollen clit shamelessly.

“You are no one’s but mine Maca” another hard thrust “mine” again “mine” again.

And…

This made Macarena cum again.

The pleasure was too much.

Overwelming.

Her body couldn’t take more.

She felt like she was drowning.

And as her body started calming down and she felt warm lips pressing against her forehead affectionately…everything went black.

She had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted more sex scenes and your wishes are my command always!😉
> 
> Some of you wanted more conversations soooo...next chapter will please you too putas ratas!😝
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfiction!
> 
> If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me🖤


	18. It got under my skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Bound to you – Christina Anguilera🖤

Macarena woke up feeling movement beside her on the bed but she couldn’t really persuade herself to open her eyes. She felt incredibly tired. Her body aching at all the right places. Her butt stung, the feeling of the blanket making it worse.

She slowly let her eyes open and she immediately realized that it was a very bad idea as the intense sunlight coming from the opened windows made them hurt and she closed them again.

“Hey”

Zulema’s soft voice made her try again and this time the light didn’t seem that bad. She sat up against the headboard biting back a soft moan of pain at the sudden contact of her backside with the mattress. Her eyes focused on the woman’s form beside her.

She was fully dressed.

Her armor back in place.

The look in her eyes was sad…almost guilty.

“Hey. Is everything alright?”

“I…um…I made you breakfast” Zulema mumbled and just then Macarena noticed the tray which was resting on the woman’s lap. 

Pancakes with chocolate, strawberries, biscuits and whipped cream along with a cup of fresh hot coffee. Exactly as she liked her breakfast. Of course she remembered.

“Breakfast in bed?” she asked in confusion when Zulema carefully pushed the tray on her lap. Her expression was serious though “what’s the occasion?”

Zulema just stared at her for a few seconds without saying anything and then she looked away.

Macarena took a long sip of her coffee with a sigh of satisfaction and then her eyes turned back to the older woman, placing a hand on her forearm “tell me what’s wrong”

“I just…” Zulema took a deep breath and she played with the packet of cigarettes which was in her hands “I didn’t mean to be that rough with you earlier…”

“Zulema…you don’t have to apologize”

“I know that I don’t have to but I want to. I acted like a real bitch. I didn’t want to hurt you really…I just…” she sighed again. Why had she such a great difficulty with words for fuck’s sake? She ran a hand over her face to calm down her growing nerves.

“You know…the problem is that the whole thing with Andres has gotten under my skin Macarena. Last night when I turned on the music that loud…it wasn’t by mistake. I just wanted you to come down. I wanted you to be with me and not with this bastard of a man” she took another deep breath as she raised her eyes to meet Macarena’s “I know that I am acting like a jealous child but you know what? I am fucking jealous! Too much fucking jealous for my liking. Normally I am not a jealous person but with you…fucking hell…I just want to burn him alive”

“Zulema…”

“No. Let me say the things I want to say. I think it’s about damn time for me to open up a little bit. Don’t you think?” she breathed and she looked at Macarena with wide green eyes full of emotions for a moment before she looked down to the packet of her cigarettes again awkwardly.

“This morning when I realized that you slept with him only in this piece of fabric I felt myself burning with anger and jealously and…” she stayed silent for a moment “…and fucking uncertainty…and insecurities and... Look Macarena…if you are planning on fucking him or leave me for him…please tell me. I can’t keep on torturing myself with all these thoughts. I mean…it won’t be easy but this thing is eating me up alive and if we don’t find a solution I don’t know for how long I will be able to stay away of him”

When Macarena opened her mouth to talk Zulema raised her hand to stop her from talking.

“I know that you father is in a critical condition…and I know that you don’t want to be the cause of anything more dangerous happening to him but…I can’t keep on going like that. I don’t want you to break up with him if you can’t right now but…I want to know that you won’t touch him. I want to know that you want to be with me. I want to know that you will support me” she took a deep breath. 

What she was about to say was a huge step for her.

“I want to know that you are going to go out on a date with me or anything normal that couples do because…I really want to feel like we are a couple. A normal one. Quickies in the night or when he is away aren’t enough. I mean…of course they are perfect. As long as I am able to touch you and kiss you is fucking perfect but I want to take my time with you. In a bed that doesn’t remind me of his stupid face. I can’t stay here in your house just to stop him from touching you otherwise... I can’t keep on acting like crazy to prevent him from coming closer. Even though I have to accept that I am a little bit crazy anyway” she murmured with a little smirk on her lips.

This made Macarena giggle.

At least she hadn’t lost her humor.

She placed the tray on the nightstand and she motioned for Zulema to come closer.

When she was close enough, Macarena cupped her cheeks and she looked in her eyes as she was rubbing over her cheek with her thumb.

“I want to be with you Zulema. I don’t want to have sex with Andres. I don’t want Andres at all. I want us to go out on dates and I want us to have sex in a bed away of here…away of him and away of anything else” she whispered softly which made Zulema’s eyes light up.

“This means that…you won’t get angry with me that I messed with him in the morning…right?” the dark haired asked with puppy eyes.

“Zulema! What did you say to him?”

“I may have…provoked him a little bit. You won’t get angry right?”

Macarena stared in her eyes for a few seconds and then she let out a sigh of surrender, her thumbs stroking over the woman’s cheeks gently “I won’t get angry baby…” she whispered and she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

They spent a few minutes like that, laying side by side, hugging, touching each other affectionately and kissing until Zulema sat up on the bed.

“I have to go for a few hours. I have an appointment with my…with my psychologist”

“Your what?”

“Oh yes of course. You didn’t know…well…” she stroked over Macarena’s arm gently as they were talking “When I came out of jail and I found out that you had moved on…well I didn’t take it so well you know? So Saray insisted me on going to a psychologist and it had helped me a lot really. It helped me opening up to you. It helped me coping with my emotions”

“Why do you have to go now?”

“Well…having to be around Andres needs a lot of effort so…I need a little bit of help”

Macarena nodded and she leaned to kiss her cheek gently.

“I am going to a psychologist too you know”

“You are?”

“When we broke up I was in a very difficult phase so Rizos helped me to find a good psychologist who helped me with everything. You see…we are both fucked up huh?”

“You are fucked up Maca…you are perfect. Just…perfect. This is why I have a soft spot for you” Zulema whispered looking at her with admiration and she leaned in for another gentle kiss.

They spent a few more minutes kissing but then Zulema pulled back “if we keep on going like that I will never go to my appointment” she murmured and she pulled herself off the bed reaching for her shoes.

Macarena was laid on her stomach and she was watching her.

Her chin on her fist.

“When will you be back?”

“Um…I will probably be back during lunch time. Wait for me okay?”

The blonde nodded and she raised her face demanding a kiss.

“Mhh...you are fucking cute” Zulema whispered and she leaned down to press her lips against hers, stroking over her cheek with the knuckles of her hand while looking in her eyes with affection.

When she pulled back she glanced at her with an amused smirk “hide the strap-on please. We wouldn’t want more drama” she said with a wink and then she left.

“Long time no see!” Zulema said with a little smile as she arrived at the cafeteria where she had an appointment with Miranda.

“It was only a week though huh?” Miranda replied with a smile of her own and the two women hugged for a few seconds until Zulema pulled back clearing her throat. 

Apart from Macarena and Saray, she wasn’t used on having moments of affection with anyone. It seemed like Miranda would have to be added to the group of the “you can touch me” people around her though.

They sat down and they ordered their coffees.

“So tell me. How are things going with our dear Blondie?”

“This is the reason I wanted to talk with you actually. I need a little bit of help with that”

Miranda motioned for her to continue talking as the waiter brought their coffees.

“Okay so…as long as Andres was away for business everything was perfect. We talked things out and we chose to be together until one day her dear old dad had a fucking heart attack for fuck’s sake”  
“That’s really unfortunate. Is he okay?”

“The old man is fine. The problem is that even though Macarena decided to leave Andres so that we can be together, her father can’t handle intense emotions such as too much happiness or sadness or stuff like that”

“Mhh…that’s bad. This means that she can’t break up”

“Yup exactly. Her mother and brother hate me as well and…the worst problem of them all is that when we got back here, Andres was back and now I have to play the crazy guest in their house so that I can keep an eye on them”

Miranda stared at her for a long time.

“Don’t you think this is a little too much?”

Zulema shrugged innocently as she took a sip of her coffee playing with the straw “is it?”

“Don’t you trust Macarena?”

“Of course I trust her!”

“Well it doesn’t look like it”

The dark haired sighed and she placed her glass on the table with a thumb “okay it is a little too much but what am I supposed to do? I can’t stand the idea of Macarena with him in a house all alone. I just can’t stand it. I don’t trust him and you know something? I don’t think that I trust her either. Last night she slept in a thin nightie and she was fucking naked underneath!” she muttered.

“Well…they are engaged aren’t they?”

“Yes but she is supposed to be with me!”

“Zulema listen to me. I know how you feel. Like you are betrayed and like you have to protect her from him. But Macarena is a full grown woman who can take care of herself” she took a sip of her coffee “how is the cohabitation?”

Zulema took another sip of her coffee and she lit up a cigarette taking a long drag “I don’t get along well with the lawyer as expected but…” a little naughty smirk appeared on her lips “…with Macarena things are going very well. We had sex twice yesterday and once in the morning…which didn’t go so well apparently”

“Why not?”

“I was very angry with her. I even burst down into tears and I vented on her. I was a bit too rough and I didn’t feel good right after but…she didn’t seem to mind”

“You have to learn how to control your nerves Zulema. Because this time it was during sex and Macarena didn’t mind but next time it may be in the conversation and you should NOT get violent with her”  
Zulema nodded as she was smoking lost in her thoughts.

“Tell me what there is in your mind”

“I want to take her out on a date and then…take her to my house maybe or to a hotel room. Or…I would like to go away with her for a few days. Away from anyone and everything but…I don’t know how we are supposed to do that with Andres around”

Miranda wrote something down on her notebook.

“Well…I don’t think that it seems so weird for a woman to go out with her best friend. You are supposed to be her best friend right?”

“I am supposed to be her best friend I guess…yes”

“The trip will have to wait for later but a girl’s night out isn’t a big deal. Take her out on a date. Take her to your house and she will tell Andres that you had a sleepover at your apartment”

Zulema stared at her for a few seconds and then her face broke into a huge smile.

“Doctora you are the fucking best! Do you know that?”

“It’s my pleasure to help you Zulema. Always”


	19. You and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Treat you better – Shawn Mendes🖤

It was about two in the afternoon when Zulema got back at Macarena’s house. A few bags in her hands. She knocked on the door hard and it soon opened to reveal the face of Andres.

A sour expression appeared on her face at the sight of the man’s face. 

His blonde hair. His blue eyes. His sharp jaw-line. 

As much as she didn’t want to do so…she couldn’t ignore the fact that the man was fucking perfect in all aspects. He was deadly handsome. He was super rich and successful and he had everything that every woman would want in a man.

A prince charming for sure.

All this was making her displeasure towards him even higher.

She urged herself to play cool and a little smirk appeared on the side of her lips.

“Missed me handsome?” she purred lowly as she walked past him in the house and towards the kitchen where she could hear the sound of someone cooking. 

Probably her Blondie.

She walked in the kitchen and a little laugh escaped her lips at the sight that met her eyes.

Macarena was standing in front of the electric cooker, her hair raised in a messy bun on the top of her head, an apron wrapped around her waist. She looked as she was struggling to cook, the ingredients all over the surface of the counter and flour everywhere. 

Completely out of her waters.

“I didn’t think that I would ever live to see something like that” Zulema murmured with a playful smile as she placed the bags down and she slowly approached the younger woman, leaning against the counter with her arms laced just below her breasts.

Macarena’s eyes turned to look at Zulema. 

A look of desperation which made Zulema’s smile slip from her lips immediately.

“Hey…are you okay?” she whispered softly placing a hand on the blonde’s forearm gently “do you want help?”

“I am tired Zule…I am tired. I am not a housewife for god’s sake. I don’t know how to cook and I don’t know how to keep everything in order and Andres wants me to cook for him and…” she ran the back of her hand over forehead with a soft sigh “I just can’t okay? I need a break”

Zulema looked in her eyes for a moment with a soft look and then she nodded “Here…step aside. I will help you with that okay?” she said softly as she raised her sleeves up to her elbows, she tied her hair in a braid and she washed her hands in the sink.

Macarena was watching her during the whole progress.

“You don’t have to do th-“

A single finger was placed on her lips to stop her from talking as green eyes met hers “I want to help you okay?”

Macarena’s look softened and she reached to stroke over the woman’s cheek gently biting her lip “thank you” she whispered softly and Zulema just smiled as she turned back to the ingredients frowning to herself.

“What are we making here?”

“Well…I…” Macarena blushed a little “I was trying to make shepherd’s pie”

Another laugh escaped Zulema’s lips “Shepherd’s pie? Fuck Maca. You don’t even know how to boil pasta, how were you supposed to make this damn pie?”

“Oh stop it” Macarena replied pretending to be annoyed with her but her face broke into a smile as she slapped the woman’s arm gently.

“Mhh….let’s see what we have here” the dark haired murmured as she turned her eyes back to the counter “potatoes, carrots, green peas and minced meat…I am going to need a few onions too okay?”

Macarena just nodded as Zulema started cutting the vegetables carefully and she brought her the onions, letting her body lean back against the counter, where Zulema was leaning a few minutes ago.

Her eyes followed every movement of the older woman’s hands as they were working with the knife, the muscles tensing with the movements she was making and Macarena bit her lip at the sight. 

How she wanted them on her body.

A little sigh escaped her lips which made Zulema’s head to turn.

Their eyes meeting.

Sexual tension forming between them.

A wicked smile spread slowly on the dark haired’s lips which made Macarena blush once more and tear her gaze apart from her eyes.

“What are you thinking about Blondie?”

“Nothing” the blonde murmured as she turned her attention to the apron around her waist, like it was the most important thing in the world.

“Mh…” Zulema kept on cutting the vegetables and when they were ready she put them in a pot along with the minced meet and some oil and she used a big spoon to mix the ingredients as she turned on the fire. 

Then she made the potato mash and when it was ready she placed it aside for later. 

Her eyes turning towards the other woman once more whose eyes were on her hands once more.

“I have something in mind”

Macarena’s eyes raised to hers.

“Do you have anything planned for tonight?”

“Um no…Andres is going to eat lunch with us and then he is going to be at work until late”

“What if…we go out tonight?”

“Who are we?”

Zulema smiled naughtily “you and me”

"Alone?”

“Yes. I was thinking something like…” she turned her eyes back to the pot to examine her work for a second as she was thinking before she turned her eyes back to the blonde “…going out of town with the motorcycle for dinner and then maybe…to a club or bar for a drink and well…” she licked her bottom lip for a second “we can the spend the night at a hotel as we will be out of town…where nobody is going to interrupt us…if it’s okay with you of course”

Macarena’s eyes had gotten clearly darker and bigger as she was listening to the plan and she stayed silent for a long time which made Zulema turn her attention back to her cooking.

“If you don’t like the idea we can just st-“

“I love the idea Zulema”

This made Zulema smile to herself as she emptied the contents of the pot in a roasting tin and she carefully put the potato mash all over it. Then she put it carefully in the oven, she washed her hands and everything was done.

The food would be done in a few minutes.

“I really want to kiss you Maca…” she breathed as she was drying her hands on an apron and then she threw it on the counter.

“You will kiss me as much as you want tonight”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a long time.

“Is the food ready? I am hungry like a wolf”

At the sound of Andres’ voice Zulema made a grimace which made Macarena giggle. She bit her lip to stop the sound and she turned to look at him “the food will be ready in a moment Andres. The table is already prepared”

The man looked between the two women for a moment and then his eyes focused on Macarena “can we have a word baby?”

The pet name made Zulema flinch and she rolled her eyes turning to look at the oven trying to control her nerves as the “couple” left the room closing the door behind them. 

The fucking bastard.

When they were out of the room Zulema’s eyes focused on the door. She really wanted to follow them but it would be low of her…no? She nibbled on her thumb as she was thinking to herself and then she took her decision.

She quietly walked towards the door and she pushed it a little bit opened, popping her head to look outside. What she saw made her heart clench in her chest and her breath get harder in anger. A wave of anger and jealously hit her hard and all she wanted was to attack.

Andres was sitting on a chair in the dining room, having Macarena straddling his lap. The woman’s arms were wrapped around his neck as her was placing kisses down her neck and Zulema wanted to hit him so hard that she would break his fucking skull.

So instead…she grabbed the vase which was on the kitchen’s table and she threw it on the floor with all her strength making it break into a thousand little pieces of glass.

Her breathing coming into swallow pants.

She wanted to fucking kill him! 

A few seconds later Macarena ran into the kitchen looking worried “what happened?” she breathed and Zulema’s angry look was all the answer she needed.

“Zulem-“

“Just…just don’t okay? I don’t want to hear it” the woman whispered and before Macarena could answer she walked past her out of the room and out of the house in general.

When she was out of the house she reached into her pocket to pull out a fresh packet of cigarettes and she light one up taking a long drag to fill her lungs. 

The burning sensation in her neck making her fast heartbeat calm down a little bit.

She sat down on the steps and she leaned her head back in the wall closing her eyes trying to relax.

She knew that Macarena and Andres were engaged.

She knew that if Macarena stopped to act like a normal girlfriend things would get messy.

But she just couldn’t stand seeing them being…that close.

It was making her jealous.

It was filling her with insecurities.

It was making her feel uncertain for herself because she knew that Andres was fucking perfect and she was a fucking mess really.

She was completely fucked up.

Seeing them kissing and hugging was just a out of the limits thing.

She probably had to take a walk and be back later, when Andres would be gone because otherwise she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions.

And all she knew was that she was going to get incredibly violent.

She had to calm down.

Acting like a spoiled brat wouldn't help her win Macarena.

She took a deep breath, she threw the rest of her cigarette on the ground and then she walked towards her motorcycle which was at the end of the garden, waiting for her.


	20. Thank you baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Capital letters – Hailee Steinfeld🖤

Macarena was a little worried. 

It was at least six hours from the time that Zulema had left the house in a rush after she saw Andres and her kissing in the living room and she hadn’t shown any signs ever since. When she heard the smashing sound coming from the kitchen she immediately realized what was going on and she felt incredibly bad about that.

When Andres told her that he wanted to have a word with her Macarena knew right away what the man had in mind. She hadn’t touched him for at least two weeks, finding excuses all the time. The fact that he went away for business helped her a lot.

But it was very difficult to avoid kisses with him as well.

The problem was that…before Zulema showed up, Anders and her had sex at least four times the week. Even though his hectic job and their difficulties to keep up with other activities sex was an important part of their lives.

And now she had stayed away for him for a long time.

And the man had started having doubts.

Macarena had explained to him that she wasn’t in the mood lately because of her father or because she was nervous about the wedding which was about to come sooner or later.

But he had started getting impatient.

Earlier in the afternoon when Zulema had caught them in that personal moment of theirs Macarena had tried to stop this thing from coming but the man wanted a kiss and she couldn’t keep it away from him.

As long as she wasn’t telling him the truth…she had to accept the fact that she had to keep on acting like everything was normal. Like he was the person she loved. The person she wanted to marry. The person she wanted to be with.

Even though she didn’t want any of these things.

Even though she dreamed about all these things but…

With the dark haired beauty.

She took a deep breath and she stroked over her face.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Andres’ kisses or sex with him.

Of course she liked them.

And of course she loved him.

Otherwise she wouldn’t have been with him all these years.

He would always have a part in her heart.

But Zulema was something else.

Zulema was like…

It was like she was her other half.

The darker and crazier one but still. 

It was like she was her soul mate.

They understood each other completely.

A little glance in the other’s eyes and they could understand what the other woman was thinking about. 

What she was feeling. 

What she wanted to say.

All her thoughts got interrupted when she heard the front door opening and she frowned to herself. She was in her nightgown and on her feet she had slippers.

She quietly stood up and she headed towards the door.

A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips when her eyes found green eyes staring back at her.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds until Macarena was the first one to talk.

“I was worried” she whispered which made a little sad smile appear on the dark haired’s lips.

“Were you really?” 

Macarena sighed at that, feeling guilty.

“Zulema…” she raised her hands but then she let them fall at her sides helplessly “…I am sorry. I don’t know what else I am supposed to say but…I am sorry really” 

Zulema nodded to herself as she looked at the other woman skeptically.

A few moments of silence passed and Macarena could feel her heart beating fast in her chest out of stress, waiting for Zulema to say something.

Anything.

The dark haired talked then.

And what she said had nothing to do with what Macarena was expecting to hear.

“Why aren’t you ready?”

“Wh…what?”

“Why aren’t you ready? It’s already eight and we are supposed to go for dinner first”

“But…I didn’t thin-“

“We may not have the chance again Maca. Go get ready” she whispered then as she placed her jacket on the sofa and her eyes turned to look back at the blonde “Oh I…um I bought you something when I was out in the morning…if you want to put it on of course…if you like it” she whispered and she reached for the bags which were placed beside the sofa now.

She reached for a bag which was from a well known clothes’ shop and she handed it to Macarena.

“I may not have much money like Mr perfect but…I hope you like it”

Macarena stared at her for a few seconds with a soft look and stayed silent for a long time which made Zulema play with the chain attached to her pants out of nervousness.

Was this too much?

Didn’t she appreciate a gift?

A million questions filled her mind making her dizzy until Macarena placed the bag down and she cupped her cheeks. 

And all the bad thoughts were gone.

“The fact that you thought about me…the fact that you bought something for me makes it immediately incredibly beautiful Zulema. No matter the price and no matter what it is. Because it is from you and that’s the most important thing…” she stared into the green eyes which were looking at her curiously “…thank you baby” she whispered then she picked up and opened the bag to look at the gift Zulema had bought for her. 

Inside the bag there was a beautiful, white dress which fitted perfectly for tonight’s night out, along with a little box which contained a pair of earrings in the shape of little swans.

She placed the bag down once more and she pulled Zulema in for a gentle kiss to thank her.

A moment later Zulema’s hands were wrapped around her waist and things were getting heated. The kiss grew deep and passionate. Full of tongues and teeth. Their hands were running over each other’s body and their bodies were pressed together.

When Macarena pushed Zulema on the sofa and started kissing the woman’s neck, the dark haired pushed her gently back by her shoulders.

“Maca…as much as I would like to continue this…we have to get ready you know? We have a trip of about one hour till we arrive at the next city” she murmured as she gave her another gentle kiss and then she pulled her off her to stand up.

“Fine fine. I will go get dressed. Happy now?”

“Very” Zulema murmured as she gave her one last kiss and then she watched her walking up the stairs with a soft smile.  
Time to get ready then.

It was half past nine and Zulema was already waiting for Macarena in the living room looking hotter than ever. She was dressed in a black suit, a see-through shirt inside which was revealing a black sexy bra inside and on her feet she had a pair of black oxfords. 

Perfect eyeliner on her eyes, her ears full of earrings.

She was standing in front of the French door of the living room peacefully smoking her cigarette, a hand in the pocket of her pants as she was lost in her thoughts. 

Soon enough she could hear steps on the stairs and her eyes turned towards the figure which was coming down, having the cigarette between her lips.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde woman.

She was so beautiful that she looked like an angel…this one was for sure.

She was dressed in the tight white dress Zulema bought for her, the earrings on her ears and high deep red heels on her feet. Her hair were straight, her lips were light pink, her eyes painted perfectly.

And all Zulema could think about was…

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

FUCK

Her brain had stopped working.

The woman was fucking perfect and she could feel her heart ready to burst into pieces with all the emotions that filled her at the moment.

She wanted to fucking cry with how beautiful she was.

“Zulema I am talking to you”

Zulema shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts.

When had Macarena come so close?

Fuck she couldn’t breath.

“Sorry” she murmured as she noticed the woman’s frown.

She was frowning so beautifully though…

FUCK ZULEMA BRING YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER

“What were you saying?” she asked with a little smile.

Trying to play cool.

Macarena walked even closer, her hands stroking over the dark haired woman’s chest slowly while biting her lip “you look hot…this suit…suits you” she purred lowly as she leaned closer for a little kiss.

Zulema leaned into the kiss, her lips following the blonde’s with her eyes closed when she pulled back which made Macarena giggle.

When the older woman opened her eyes once more so looked into the blonde’s eyes “you look fucking beautiful baby” she whispered taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it making Macarena blush sweetly at that.

“Okay come on. I have booked us a table. We wouldn’t want to be late now…would we?” 

About one hour later Zulema stopped the motorcycle in front of the Italian restaurant where they would eat their dinner and she hopped off the vehicle and she took off her helmet, reaching to help Macarena down as well and taking off the woman’s helmet carefully.

Their eyes meeting for a brief second and Zulema couldn’t help herself so she leaned forward and she kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

Then she pulled back she licked her lips and she walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, Macarena following close behind her.

“We have booked a table in the name of…Zahir”

The waiter at the entrance lead them to their table and when they reached their table Zulema pulled Macarena’s chair back for her to seat and Macarena sat down with a little shy thankful smile “thank you” she whispered softly.

The older woman sat down opposite her and they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I can’t believe that we are doing this”

“Doing what?”

“Well you and me in an expensive restaurant. It seems odd”

Zulema stared at her for a moment and then she frowned.

“It does?”

“Well…don’t get me wrong but it seems more like a place where Andres would take me”

This made Zulema flinch “oh…”

Macarena reached for her hand over the table “hey don’t be like that. It’s not that I don’t like it but…” she took a deep breath “do you want the truth? Or do you want me to tell you something to make you feel better?” she asked playfully and Zulema gave a little laugh.

“Go on. Tell me”

“These formal expensive restaurants really annoy me you know? Everyone here looks so rich that it gets on my nerves. I prefer…fast food restaurants where I can eat however the fuck I want to and whatever the fuck I want to”

The dark haired stared at her and then a little smirk formed on her lips.

“Thank God! I thought that it was just me!” she breathed and she stood up extending her hand towards Macarena.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on. We are leaving”

Macarena’s eyes widened “you aren’t serious”

Zulema was just looking at her.

“Fuck you are serious”

“Come on. Don’t be a pussy. Let’s go before they see us though. I would hate to explain to them the reason…would you like to explain?”

This made Macarena stand up immediately taking the dark haired woman’s hands who pulled her out of the restaurant almost running.

When they were outside Macarena started laughing uncontrollable which made Zulema smile. 

The woman was the cutest, most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“This is one of the craziest things I have ever done!”

“Oh is it? That’s really sad actually”

“Oh shut up” the blonde breathed between laughs as she slapped her arm playfully and their eyes met.

The laughers were long gone.

Tension started forming between them until Zulema chose that it was time to stop it and she reached for her helmet, pulling it over her head.

“Fast food restaurant then?”

“Fuck yes!” Macarena breathed and they got on the motorcycle.


	21. It was easier in my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Halo – Beyonce🖤

“Fuck this burger is fucking delicious” Macarena murmured with her mouth full of food.

After they left the Italian restaurant they had found a fast food restaurant very close to it and they had immediately parked the motorcycle to go and eat as they were dying from hunger by now.

They had ordered a burger for Macarena, hot chicken wings for Zulema and a huge bucket of fries for both of them. Macarena was drinking lemonade while Zulema was drinking a cold beer which was much needed as the wings were way too hot.

Their whole image was quite funny.

Macarena dressed in a formal dress and Zulema in her suit.

But they didn’t really care.

“The wings are good too but damn…they should have warned me that I would need a whole barrel of beer to be able to eat them”

Macarena giggled as she bit into her burger again.

She looked very happy.

Like a little child that finally managed to persuade her parents to go out for fast food.

They had finished eating when Zulema threw one of the remaining fries towards the younger woman and a little battle started between them.

A fries’ battle.

They were both throwing fries to each other until Macarena grabbed Zulema by the lapels of her jacket and she pulled her in for a deep kiss full of tongues.

And this was the moment Zulema knew for sure.

When they pulled back they looked into each other’s eyes and the older woman cupped Macarena’s cheek gently, stroking over her bottom lip with her thumb gently.

“Maca…”

“Si?”

Zulema bit her lip and she took a deep breath, her heart beating fast into her chest like it was trying to escape “I want to tell you something”

Macarena just stared into her eyes with a soft look and she raised her own hand to cup the woman’s cheek as well.

“I…” she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were full of unspoken emotions “please don’t leave me when I tell you”

This made Macarena frown slightly “what is it?”

Zulema took another deep breath.

“Fuck…it was easier in my mind” she whispered with a little awkward laugh.

She really was struggling and it was the cutest thing.

She looked down for a moment and then her eyes raised again to find the blonde’s.

They were full of determination this time.

“I just wanted to say that…” another deep breath.

“I…fuck…I am…I am yours…you know that right?” her voice was trembling slightly and a sigh escaped her lips.

This wasn’t what she wanted to say but she couldn’t find herself able to form the right words.

All her insecurities had filled her mind the moment she was about to say it.

Macarena stared at her for a long moment.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest.

Had she understood correctly?

Zulema wanted to say something else…right?

This wasn’t a mind game of hers.

The dark haired had lowered her eyes looking at the spot on the table, looking very stressed and this made Macarena’s heart break.

She raised her other hand too, cupping the woman’s face fully now but the woman kept on looking away from her.

“Zulema…mirame”

Dark green eyes full of emotions turned to find light brown ones.

“I know what you mean” she whispered 

Zulema’s eyes got bigger “you do?”

“Mhh” Macarena nodded her head in agreement “and I feel the same way for you” she whispered softly.

Zulema was staring at her. Her eyes wet “you do?”

It was like her mouth couldn’t form anything else.

She probably sounded stupid.

In answer, Macarena leaned over the table and she pressed her lips against Zulema’s in a loving kiss.

Pouring all her emotions into it.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds but the position they were in wasn’t really helping with anything so Macarena pulled back panting.

“Zulema. I want to kiss you properly”

Zulema looked at her for a few seconds and then her face broke into a smile “go in the bathroom. I will meet you there in a second…vale?”

Macarena smiled widely and she stood up heading towards the bathroom.

This gave Zulema the much needed time alone to calm herself down.

Fuck.

She had wanted to talk to her about her emotions.

She really did.

But the moment she was ready to say it she felt like her mouth had gotten into paralysis.

She took a deep breath and she stroked over her face.

She felt so fucking emotional right now.

Macarena had confessed what she couldn’t find herself to confess.

And it was the best thing ever.

A few seconds later she stood up and she walked towards the bathroom.

Before she could process what was going on she was pressed against the wall and warm lips were against hers. A wet tongue pushing against her bottom lip trying to find a way in so she slowly parted her lips and the sensation of their tongues meeting was fucking perfect.

Macarena’s one hand was in her hair messing them up but she didn’t really care. Her other hand was running down between Zulema’s breasts, to her stomach and to her pants when someone clearing his throat was heard and they parted.

A young woman was standing there with a little girl. The woman, apparently the mother, was covering the child’s eyes with her hands to prevent her from seeing the two women making out and obviously about to fuck in the middle of a public bathroom.

“What do you think you are doing? Small children are all over this place! Shame on you!” the woman yelled in anger, her eyes throwing fire towards them.

Macarena looked really ashamed but nothing could destroy Zulema’s good mood who just shrugged and she ran a hand through her hair.

“Sorry madam but…look at this beauty here. Can you imagine that she is with me? I couldn’t really keep myself away”

The woman just shook her head in disgust and walked past the two of them towards a toilet cabin. When she was inside, Zulema started grinning to herself looking at Macarena who was blushing deliciously.

“It isn’t funny!” the young blonde hissed in a high voice and Zulema couldn’t stop smiling as she leaned closer.

“I don’t care…you are mine now” she whispered again and she placed another gentle kiss on her lips before she grabbed her hand “come on lets go. We have to drink to celebrate it…no?”

Half an hour later the two women entered one of the most well known clubs in the city. Zulema was holding Macarena’s hand gently into hers as they made their way towards the bar to order their drinks.  
The place was huge and people were all around the place.

Dancing, drinking, smoking, kissing.

They reached the bar Zulema ordered a glass of tequila for herself and a glass of vodka with lemonade with the blonde. When they took their drinks Zulema pulled Macarena as much away of the crowd as she could to a dark corner where a single table was placed with a little sofa instead of chairs.

They sat down side by side placing their glasses on the table.

The music was super loud so Macarena leaned forward to whisper into Zulema’s ear “Why did you isolate me Zule?”

The blonde’s soft whisper sent shivers down the older woman’s spine and she leaned to whisper into her ear too “I want you all to myself tonight baby” she purred and she could hear Macarena’s shaking breath in her ear.

Macarena’s dress had rose up and Zulema took the opportunity to place her hand on her exposed thigh, gently caressing the soft skin with her thumb.

“Maca” she breathed in her ear and Macarena leaned closer.

It was like their bodies couldn’t stay away from each other’s.

Always having the need to be as close as possible.

“Kiss me” the blonde whispered and Zulema didn’t lose any single moment, doing just that. She cupped the woman’s cheek gently, her fingers slipping into her hair as she pulled her closer for an opened mouthed kiss full of tongues.

Macarena slowly wrapped her arms around the dark haired’s shoulders pulling their bodies together. Zulema moaned softly in her mouth and she titled her head to the side to deepen the kiss even more, reaching to free the woman’s hair. 

Their tongues playing with each other’s slowly and sensually.

Showing what they wanted to do with their bodies.

A soft moan escaped Macarena’s lips in the other woman’s mouth and she tried to sit even closer which had as a result for her to crawl on Zulema’s lap.

“You are naughty” Zulema purred in her ear.

“I want you Zule…”

“This is not the right place”

Macarena was stroking over the older woman’s chest and down to her breasts. Her lips on her neck trying to kiss every single inch of exposed skin there “please…” she panted in a little whisper full of need. She looked fucking desperate.

Zulema pushed her gently a bit back and Macarena let out a long sigh of disappointment “fine fine. I am going to dance” she murmured and she pulled off Zulema’s lap walking towards the people who were dancing, moving her hips in the progress.

The song “I’m a slave 4U” was sounding loudly through the big speakers of the room and Macarena’s brown eyes turned to lock with green eyes as she started moving her body in the rhythm of the music sexily.

One of her hands was in her blonde locks keeping them away of her neck which looked delicious while the other was holding her dress which was riding up her thighs as she was moving her hips sensually. 

Zulema’s eyes darkened at the sight.

How could she be so cute and at the same time so damn hot?

She took her glass and she took a long sip of the hard alcohol letting her eyes fall closed for a moment at the burning sensation on her neck.

When she opened them again Macarena had turned her back towards her which was bare because of the design of the dress, her hips moving towards her. She felt he breath catching in her throat and she bit her lip.

She wasn’t a patient person.

And right now her patience had ran incredibly thin.

She wanted the blonde.

She wanted her NOW.

She drank down the rest of her drink and she pulled herself off the table making her way towards the beautiful young goddess.

People were trying to dance with her.

Men and women.

But when Macarena felt Zulema’s hands on her hips she knew immediately that they were the right ones so she leaned her body back into hers with a little sigh.

One of the older woman’s arm wrapped around her waist while her other hand reached to take hold of the blonde’s hair. Slowly leaning to ran her lips down the length of her delicate neck with a low moan of satisfaction.

Macarena placed her one hand on Zulema’s which was around her waist while she reached back over her shoulder to slip the other in the woman’s dark hair keeping her face against her neck where she needed it the most.

Zulema's hand which was in her hair let them go and she wrapped her long fingers around her throat slowly.

Their hips moving in sync in the rhythm of the music.

Their eyes were closed.

Both in a haze created because of the loud music, the heavy atmosphere of the room, their hot bodies against each other’s and the desire between them which was growing more and more in every passing second.

Macarena titled her head to the side and she found Zulema’s lips for a hungry wet kiss as Zulema’s hand slowly drifted down between her parted thighs over the dress, her hand on the younger woman's neck squeezing slighly.

As she was about to push her hand under the tight dress the song was finished and both their eyes burst opened.

Green fierce eyes staring into darkened brown eyes because of lust.

They were panting.

Their chests rising and falling with their breathing.

“Come on. We are going to the hotel. Now” Zulema commanded lowly. 

Her voice full of authority as she pulled back, she grabbed the blonde’s hand and she pulled her with her out of the club and towards the motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for a...sex marathon in the next few chapters putas ratas?
> 
> Because it's a fact!🔥


	22. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Flesh - Simon Curtis🔥

They arrived at the luxurious hotel Zulema had booked for them and they both headed towards the reception where a single receptionist was sitting behind the countertop.

It was three in the night after all.

“We have booked a room in the name of Zahir” Zulema murmured at the man with Macarena standing right behind her with her bag in one hand.

Her other hand was in Zulema’s. 

Their fingers laced together.

The man gave Zulema the key and then they walked to the elevator and they got inside, the doors closing behind them. Their room was at the fourth floor. Macarena had gotten as close to the other woman as possible, her hand was stroking up and down her arm. She really couldn’t keep her hands to herself.

When they arrived at their floor they walked to the room and Zulema reached to open the door but she couldn’t get the door opened.

“Darling please…give me a moment” she breathed.

The blonde was pressed up against her. Her breasts against her arm while her hand which wasn’t holding the bag was holding onto it for dear life. Her hot mouth on her ear biting and sucking on the soft skin there and making the dark haired woman’s hand tremble slightly.

Fuck…she couldn’t fucking concentrate.

“Maca…” Zulema growled in warning.

Macarena sighed but she finally obeyed to the woman’s command, pulling slightly back and licking onto her bottom lip as Zulema unlocked the door and she pushed it open, walking inside.

She was horny as hell and she wanted Zulema every way humanly possible.

When the door was closed behind them she placed the bag down and she approached the older woman, who was checking around the room, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and pulling her dark locks to the side to kiss up the length of her neck.

“Fuck…what has gotten into you huh?”

“I want you…” Macarena breathed in her neck and she gasped when Zulema grabbed her hand bringing it up to her mouth and she sucked hard onto her index and middle finger. Macarena shivered at the feeling and she felt a pool of wetness forming between her legs.

Zulema slowly turned around, letting the wet fingers pop out of her mouth and she stared into the dark with lust eyes in front of her “you really want me mh?”

“Zule…please”

The older woman slowly stepped closer and she reached for the blonde’s dress, slowly dragging it up her thighs to her waist and without a single warning she grabbed the woman by her hips in her arms, making her wrap her legs around her waist.

Macarena’s breasts at the same level with her face making her bite her lip.

Macarena’s body was shaking in her arms in need and she reached to cup the woman’s face lowering her head down for an open mouthed kiss, their tongues meeting and playing with each other as low moans left their mouths. 

The dark haired’s hands tightened on the blonde’s butt making her let out a little moan.

Fuck…she was very vocal and Zulema loved it.

She slowly walked them towards the bed as they were kissing. Macarena’s hands holding her face close to hers as they were making out like horny teenagers.

When they reached the bed Zulema pushed the younger woman down on the sheets with a thumb watching her as she was standing right in front of her.

Macarena was an incredibly sexy mess by now. 

Her hair messy. Her creased dress up around her waist. Her chest rising and falling with her hard breathing. Her eyes dark and big, full of lust and need. Her legs were parted and her feet flat on the bed in her high heels.

And Zulema wanted to keep this image in her mind forever.

Her eyes roamed all over her body slowly and they finally landed on her eyes which were watching her in impatience which made Zulema’s lips raise in a little smirk.

“Take your clothes off” she commanded lowly. 

Her voice hoarse with lust and Macarena felt her body shivering again.

She loved when Zulema was commanding her.

She grabbed the hem of her dress and she pulled it up her body, arching her back in the progress which had as a result the twitching of her muscles making Zulema bite her lip.

How she wanted to touch this body…

When the dress was off Macarena threw it away and she was laying in a pair of black lacy panties and a black lacy bra, which were barely covering anything, and her high heels.

This was all Zulema needed to lose her patience and she slowly crawled over the younger woman’s small body, grabbing her hands and pushing them at the sides of her head as she brushed her lips against hers and then she slowly ran them down her neck.

Macarena’s long legs raised to wrap around Zulema’s waist as she was taking care of her neck with small licks and bites which were making rushes of pleasure and need hit Macarena right at her core.

Zulema was still fully dressed and this was a turn on for both of them.

For Zulema because she was a control freak.

And for Macarena because she loved for Zulema to top her like that.

She loved that she was the boss here.

Zulema’s lips were kissing towards her breasts before she grabbed hold of the bra tearing the thin material apart and making Macarena gasp at the woman’s roughness.

“Zulema! They were new!” she breathed but she realized she didn’t give a single fuck about the bra when Zulema’s wet lips came into contact with her hardened nipple sucking hard and making her let out a loud groan of pleasure.

If this was the payback for her destroyed piece of undergarment…she couldn’t wait for the older woman to tear apart every single piece of clothing she owned!

A soft bite on one of her nipples had her body squirming below Zulema’s, her hands trying to escape of the hard grip on them. She wanted Zulema to touch her now or her body would explode with need.

“Please…lower…please” she breathed and the dark haired let her hands go as she kissed slowly lower on her body grabbing onto the woman’s thighs roughly and parting them.

The sight that met her eyes had her grinning to herself.

“Fuck baby…you are dripping wet” she breathed and before Macarena could reply to the comment, she leaned forward and she ran her tongue over the younger woman’s throbbing core which was wetter than ever.

The blonde’s hands shot immediately to slip into the dark haired woman’s dark locks, urging her face to stay closer to her sex and Zulema complied as she started eating her out with excitement like the blonde was her last meal on earth.

When Macarena’s cheeks were blushing and her body had started shaking, her hips rocking against Zulema’s face, fucking herself on her mouth….Zulema pulled back and she stood up leaving the smaller woman whimpering.

Looking helpless as she was laying on the bed like that.

Zulema took off her suit jacket and she laid it on a chair, along with her shirt and her suit pants. She sat down on the chair to erase her shoes and socks.

Macarena’s eyes were opened and wide by now as she was leaning back on her elbows on the bed “Zulema what the fuck are you doing?” she breathed in desperation but Zulema just ignored her.

The fucking bitch!

Zulema opened Macarena’s bag then and she pulled the strap-on out and this was when Macarena realized what was going on. 

Her mouth falling shut immediately.

Her breathing getting faster.

Her body hotter.

Her core wetter if possible, dripping on the sheets.

Zulema pulled down her own panties and she fastened the strap around her lower waist, placing the dildo in place and then her eyes raised to focus on Macarena who was looking at her with eyes full of lust.

She slowly approached her and she crawled over her on the bed making the younger woman lay her body back in the sheets in submission, her wide eyes watching her every single move.

One hand stroked over the blonde’s body slowly. From her neck to her breasts and to her waist until she grabbed roughly on her hips and she turned her over so that she was pressed on the bed on her face.

Zulema got back on her knees and she grabbed the younger woman’s hips pulling her body up so that she was on her all fours now.

“What a good girl” she purred lowly as she stroked over her buttocks gently feeling Macarena tense at her light touch.

Then she reached to position the dildo with her entrance. One hand holding the toy while the other was holding onto the woman’s hip in a tight grip to hold her into place.

Fuck…she was the perfect submissive and it was an incredible turn on for Zulema.

A few seconds passed and they were just breathing hard and then without a single warning Zulema grabbed onto the woman’s both hips and she slammed deep inside her small body from behind making Macarena cry out in pleasure, almost falling forward with the force of it.

“That’s it” Zulema growled “that’s my girl”

And then she started fucking her hard.

Pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back inside into her willing body, listening to her shaking moans every single time.

Macarena felt like she was in heaven. Her eyes were closed, her face and neck were sweating, her hands and feet with the effort to keep herself in place and her body was in the mercy of the woman to whom she belonged.

Every single thrust bringing her even closer to her orgasm.

A mixture of pain and pleasure making her body shake.

The only sounds in the room their fast breathing, the wet sounds of the toy meeting her wet sex and the sound of skin against skin.

Suddenly one of the older woman’s hands left her hips and it pushed onto her lower back making her fall forward, only her butt being in the air now as Zulema kept on moving inside her body like that. One of her hands pushed Macarena’s face onto the sheets making the younger woman whimper in need, fucking her harder.

Zulema herself was in extreme pleasure. Not only because of the toy which was touching onto her own clit in return but also because of the control she had on the blonde’s body. Like she owned it. 

Macarena trusted her completely and it felt perfect.

They were both close by now and Zulema grabbed onto the younger woman’s hair like it was a leash pulling her back to her. One hand on her hair and her other arm around her waist. Her breasts against the woman’s back. 

Macarena laid her head back on the side in Zulema’s shoulder with her eyes closed. An expression of pure pleasure on her face and the dark haired leaned forward, their lips meeting in a wet kiss all tongues, teeth and saliva.

Zulema slipped her hand between the blonde’s legs to touch her clit then and this was the moment they both came in sync.

High pitched cries left Macarena’s mouth as Zulema was groaning softly against her neck, their hips still moving against each other’s as they were riding out the most intense orgasms of their entire lives.  
A few seconds later they both fell forwards on the sheets.

The only sounds their breaths coming into pants.

Their bodies, a mixture of limbs and muscles as they were wrapped around each other.

They stayed silent for a long time, trying to calm down their breathing, their bodies still tingling with pleasure, laying side by side on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

And then Macarena talked.

“Mola” she murmured in total seriousness.

Zulema started grinning at that and she turned her face towards the blonde who was already looking at her.

Their eyes meeting.

Macarena laid on her side snuggling closer to the other woman’s body, one of her hands raising to her face. A slender finger running down the tear tattoo just below her eye.

“This was good” the blonde whispered with a little shy smile, her cheeks blushing.

“Mhh” Zulema murmured in agreement and she leaned forward for a little kiss.

A few more minutes of silence passed and they were looking into each other’s eyes with affection.

“Maca”

“Mh?”

“Never let anyone treat you like that…okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“This is a sex thing…you don’t deserve such a treatment…ever. And if anyone ever touches you the wrong way tell me and he will have to deal with me” Zulema whispered. Her voice was very serious and Macarena felt her heart beating faster.

Fuck.

“Zule…” Macarena whispered softly biting into her bottom lip “…te quierro” 

Zulema’s eyes softened at that and a little smile formed on her lips as her hands reached to cup the blonde’s cheeks “si…yo tambien…mucho” she whispered back and she leaned forward for a gentle loving kiss.

Their arms wrapping around each other.


	23. The end of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's songs are...  
> Sacrifice – Black Atlass, Jessie Reyez🔥   
> & No fear of heights – Katie Melua🖤

Zulema was laying back with her back against the headboard, a new lit cigarette between her fingers, her body naked apart from a sheet which was covering her body from the waist and below.

Macarena was laid on her stomach, leaning on her elbows with her chin resting on the palms of her hands, her body completely naked.

Their eyes locked.

“You know…I wanted to talk to you about my feelings for a long time now…I just…I don’t know. I guess I was scared” she murmured as she took a long drag of her cigarette. Blowing the smoke away.

“You are very sweet when you want to...” Macarena murmured with a little smile which made Zulema raise an eyebrow.

“Sweet huh? I don’t think I was sweet a few minutes ago…was I?”

Macarena blushed strongly at that and she bit her bottom lip “I love it when you are rough during sex…you know that” she whispered and she sat up on the bed watching the dark haired smoke.

Her eyes slowly drifting down to focus on the woman’s perfect breasts and she licked onto her bottom lip unconsciously.

When she raised her eyes again, green eyes were watching her with such intensity that it seemed exactly like an invitation. So Macarena slowly crawled towards the older woman and she straddled her lap. Her hands on her shoulders. Their breasts pressed together.

“I guess the break is over?” Zulema whispered in a low husky voice full of last as she reached to take another long drag of her cigarette.

The movement was the right opportunity for Macarena to lower her head and take one of the woman’s nipples into her mouth sucking hard and causing a low moan to escape Zulema’s lips along with a little cloud of smoke.

“Fuck Maca…” she breathed before Macarena grabbed her legs to pull her more to the center of the bed and at the same time she pushed onto her chest making her lie down flat onto the sheets.

The blonde immediately leaned her head down and she started kissing Zulema’s neck with wet lips. She was impatient to taste her though so she quickly reached her breasts continuing her attention on them. Sucking, licking and stroking on the sensitive skin there and making Zulema let out soft moan of pleasure.

“You really are going to be the end of me Blondie” she murmured lowly as Macarena was kissing down her stomach by now. A wet tongue trailing the scars there and delicate hands were stroking down her ribs and hips, finally pulling her thighs apart.

Zulema’s head was titled back. Her eyes closed and her lips parted in pleasure as the young blonde was worshiping her body with incredible talent.

When Macarena reached the woman’s center she slowly blew onto the woman’s wet folds making Zulema buck her hips involuntary towards the blonde’s face, needing her tongue on her right fucking now.

And Macarena knew that she shouldn’t play with these things.

She wanted to please her after all.

So she slowly leaned forward and she ran her tongue all the way from the dark haired woman’s slit up to her clit making her release a long animalistic groan, her hands slipping into blonde locks and holding onto them for dear life. Her cigarette still between her fingers.

Knowing that Zulema was way too turned on for any teasing Macarena started eating her out with passion. Her tongue slowly lapping at her wet folds, her own hands grabbing onto the woman’s tights strongly to keep them apart as Zulema started rocking her hips against her face.

“Fuck Maca…faster” she breathed lowly and Macarena did just that. Her tongue licking faster and faster on her while she reached to slip a finger inside her tight center as well making Zulema arch her back with a low moan.

Her body tensing, alerting Macarena that she was close.

So Macarena took her clit between her lips sucking hard and she added two more fingers inside her filling her completely. And this was all Zulema needed to find her release.

She tightened her grip onto the woman’s hair making her scalp hurt with the force, her back arched and her hips bucked against her mouth as she let out a loud long moan of pleasure. Her hips still rocking because of the aftershocks of her orgasm making her whole body tremble with it.

A few seconds later she let go of Macarena’s hair and she threw one of her arms over her face, her hips lowered back on the sheets, her breasts rising and falling with her hard breathing.

Macarena carefully erased her fingers from the woman’s body, not missing the little whimper that escaped her lips at the movement. She slowly kissed back up her body, stopping to lick and suck gently onto her breasts until she reached her face, grabbing onto the arm which was there to pull it away.

Her eyes found Zulema’s closed eyes, her face incredibly relaxed and in pure pleasure.

She slowly leaned down to press her lips against the other woman’s and it was a great surprise for her when Zulema’s arms slowly reached to wrap around her neck, deepening the kiss and moaning at the taste of herself on Macarena’s tongue.

When they parted they stared into each other’s eyes for a long time and Zulema raised her hand to the younger woman’s face gently stroking over her cheek with her long fingers, biting onto her bottom lip. 

A soft expression on her face.

Her eyes full of love.

“I love you Maca” she whispered barely audible and Macarena smiled at that.

“You can’t stop saying that now huh?”

“Nah. You will have to deal with it. Because now that I have gotten used to it I am going to say to you all the damn time. All the time. Because I fucking love you Maca” she murmured again and she leaned forward for another kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds and then Macarena sat up on Zulema’s lap lacing their hands together and pushing her at both sides of her head having her trapped below her, a wicked smirk appearing on her lips.

“I can do whatever I want with you now”

A lazy smile spread across the older woman’s face “oh…really?”

“Mhhh” Macarena murmured while nodding in agreement as her grip on Zulema’s hands tightened slightly.

“And what do you have in mind mh?”

“Well…I haven’t thought about that to be honest” 

This made Zulema’s smile wider.

“No no don’t smile at me like that”

“When you smile like that it means that you are plotting something!”

“Oh…am I?”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and then Zulema bucked her hips up against Macarena.

The result?

Zulema’s wet center came right into contact with Macarena’s.

Making the younger woman let out a soft moan.

Macarena tightened the grip of her thighs around Zulema’s to keep her in place but Zulema repeated her movement again making her moan again.

“Fuck…”

“You think you have the control Maca. But…” Zulema released her hands from the tight grip and she sat up wrapping around Macarena’s waist, their breasts pressing together, their faces inches apart “…you don’t” she murmured and she leaned forward to push her open mouth against hers rocking her hips up against Macarena’s. 

Their wet centers coming into contact with every single movement making Macarena let out moans, titling her head back which gave Zulema the opportunity to place wet kisses up her throat, her breathing getting harder at the feeling of their love making.

Macarena slowly wrapped her arms around Zulema’s neck, slipping her fingers into the dark locks at the back of her head as she bumped her hips against the other woman’s in return making their clits rub together and they both moaned lowly.

Zulema slipped her hand into blonde locks in response creating a fist as they moved against each other. Their parted lips only inches apart, their breaths heavy.

They moved like that for a few more seconds and then suddenly Zulema turned them over, pushing the blonde woman down on the sheets and lacing their fingers together, pushing them at each sides of her faces. Her hips rocking against the other woman’s faster now making them both moan and they were both close with the intimate position they were in.

Zulema released Macarena’s hands and her hands stroked over the younger woman’s cheeks gently, examining her face with big green eyes full of emotions and Macarena felt herself getting emotional with the softness she was witnessing.

They were making love.

It wasn’t the first time that they were doing it in general but it was the first time that they were doing it consciously. 

Her own hands stroked down the older woman’s back, drifting towards her buttocks and cupping the in her hands, pulling the dark haired’s lower body more hard towards her.

This caused their clits to rub together with more force and they came in sync moaning against each other’s lips. 

Zulema’s hands were trembling against the blonde woman’s face and her heart started beating faster in her chest and she was sure that it wasn’t because of her orgasm but because of the light brown eyes which were staring up into hers with admiration.

Her thumb stroked over Macarena’s bottom lip gently and she leaned forward for a gentle kiss before she wrapped her arms around the smaller body pulling it against hers and hugging the blonde beauty tightly against her chest.

Macarena hugged Zulema back, her head laying on her chest listening to her fast heartbeat making her fast beat faster in return.

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other for a long time until Macarena pulled her head carefully back as they were still hugging and she stroked over the other woman’s cheek gently leaning forward to join their lips.

The made out slowly and softly for a long time. Their tongues caressing each other with gentles and their arms stroking over each other’s body.

They were kissing for quite some time until Macarena gently bit onto the older woman’s bottom lip and she pulled back their eyes meeting once more.

“Zule”

“Mh?”

“I…I am hungry” she whispered blushing softly and Zulema smiled lovingly at that leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Okay. I will see what I can do about that” she murmured and she pulled herself out of their hug reaching for the phone on the nightstand with a soft sigh of contentment. Her body was tingling with their earlier actions “what do you want to eat? Remember that it’s 5 in the morning”

Macarena was splayed on the bed and she was stretching her body like a lazy cat. Her muscles twitching and making Zulema’s eyes follow the movement.

“Um…I want…something with chocolate”

“Chocolate pie sounds good to you?”

Macarena nodded eagerly like a little side making Zulema’s heart warm up.

“Whatever the lady commands then” she murmured and she dialed the number of the reception.

As she was talking on the phone Macarena kneeled behind her wrapping her arms around her neck and she nibbled on her earlobe making Zulema lose her words.

When she finally managed to order their sweets she turned off the phone and she stroked over the arms which were around her neck “you can’t stay away not for a single moment huh?”

“Can you blame me?”

“No. I am too good. I know that”

Macarena giggled in her ear making Zulema shiver.

Zulema turned around and their lips met for one more time.

When they parted Zulema laid her back against the headboard once more lighting up another cigarette while Macarena laid her head on her stomach, the dark haired woman’s long fingers stroking into her blonde hair.

They stayed silent for a few minutes in their bliss until Macarena talked.

“Earlier when you saw me with Andres I didn-“

“You don’t have to say anything. I understand. You have a lot of things in your plate lately and as much as it saddens me to say it...Andres is a real prince charming. Between him and me…I would choose him too”

This made Macarena sit up to look at the older woman’s face.

“I am choosing you though"

Zulema shrugged and she took a long drag of her cigarette blowing the smoke over her head with a little sigh.

“You don’t believe me”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you Maca. I am trying to be realistic. What can I offer you that he can’t?”

“You want me to name them one by one?”

“It would really help yes” Zulema murmured. Her tone a bit sarcastic and this made Macarena want to slap her hard.

Why was she so damn insecure?

“Okay then. First of all love. I don’t love Andres. At least not the way I love you. He is sweet and handsome and a gentleman really but…he doesn’t make me feel like my whole body is burning. Like my heart is trying to escape my chest every time I see him. You know who makes me feel this way? You”

Zulema was watching her silently so Macarena continued.

“Secondly he doesn’t make me feel as safe as you make me feel. When you pull in yours arms Zule…all the problems that I have disappear. Thirdly the way you support me and you are always there for me is remarkable really. Fourthly…well…the sex with you is always fucking perfect. You make me feel so good with myself…you really know how to make my body tremble with a single touch. And there are many more things that I can’t really explain with words…but Zule…I know how I feel about you. And it doesn’t compare with anything that I have felt with anyone else” the blonde finished letting out a soft breath of relief. It was the first time that she told all these things and it felt good.

Zulema’s eyes were full emotions and she let out a little laugh “I feel exactly the same way” she whispered and they shared loving smiles until Zulema took another long drag of her cigarette.

“I don’t like it when you feel insecure Zule. Because you are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are clever, beautiful, sexy, sweet and when you love…fuck…when you love you are something else really”

In response Zulema leaned forward and gave Macarena a gentle kiss on the lips.

When they parted Macarena talked again.

“I am going to talk to him. I thought about it and I will. My parents don’t have to know that I broke up with him right?”

“I guess you are right”

“I will break up with him”

“Maca?”

“Si?”

“When you break up with him…will you come over…to stay at my place?”

“You are asking me to move in?”

Zulema blushed a bit at that., something very rare for her and she looked away to hide it as she took the last drag of her cigarette, crushing it down in the ashtray on the nightstand.

“I guess…I am?”

“Fuck…I love you! Of course I will come to your place Zule!” Macarena breathed and she jumped onto her lap for another deep kiss that was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Their sweets were here.


	24. Something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Heaven - Ruth Anna (cover)🖤

Macarena woke up with a start looking around sleepily as her mobile phone was ringing for the fourth time in a row furiously on the nightstand. She reached for it and she pressed hopefully the right button to pick it up.

“Where the hell are you Macarena?”

It was Andres and Macarena stroked a hand over her face.

Fuck.

“Hey…good morning, I told you yesterday that I would stay over to a friend of mine and Zulema’s after our girl’s nig-”

“And why didn’t you pick up your phone earlier?”

“Fuck Andres. Are you my mother or something?” she made a small pause to sigh as she ran a hand over her face in stress “It’s only 9 in the morning anyway and I have barely slept two hours”  
The man stayed silent for a few seconds and then Macarena could hear him sighing as well.

“Okay I am sorry. I was just worried. I told you I don’t trust this woman” he said in a strict tone like he was talking to some disobedient child.

“Well…I trust her and this is all that matters right now. Anyway…” she took a deep breath “I am not in the mood for your complaining right now so bye. We will talk when I get back home vale?”

“Maca I told you I am sorry” he sounded like he had regretted his earlier tone.

“Whatever. We will talk later. Let me sleep now”

“Okay okay…I love you”

But Macarena had already hanged up snuggling her body closer to Zulema’s naked body under the blankets who wrapped an arm around her slim waist immediately bringing her closer. 

Her lips placing a single kiss on the back of her neck.

“Everything alright?” she murmured in a low sleepy voice which made Macarena’s body shiver.

“Yes. It was Andres. He called to check on me”

“Early morning preach?”

“I suppose yes”

Zulema shrugged and she tightened her grip around the woman’s waist stroking over her stomach with her hand “you wanna go back to sleep…or you wanna something else?” she purred in her neck lowly. 

Her accent heavy because of sleep making a rush of arousal drive right to the younger woman’s center.

“Something else…sleep can wait” she breathed lowly pushing Zulema’s hand right between her legs where she needed it the most.

She was always horny in the morning.

And having Zulema’s naked body beside her was making her even more horny than usual.

Zulema’s fingers ran over her already wet folds lightly before she slipped two fingers right inside her body without warning making Macarena release a loud moan of pleasure, grabbing onto the woman’s arm which was around her waist and sinking her nails into the soft flesh.

“Good?”

“Yes…so good…” Macarena breathed and Zulema started moving her fingers in and out of her tight sex. 

Thrusting them inside her willing body in a low pace to work her up.

Macarena had started rocking her hips back and forth trying to get those long fingers deeper into her body. Trying to bring herself closer to the sweet release she was chasing so desperately but…when she was close enough Zulema stopped, making her whine in protest.

“Straddle my face” Zulema ordered then and Macarena let out a shuttered breath.

This could work.

She got released by the woman’s arms and she got onto her knees slowly crawling up her body to straddle her face, her hands grabbing onto the headboard.

Zulema’s hands slowly stroked up her thighs and then she grabbed onto them as she brushed her nose against the younger woman’s clit making her buck her hips against her face demandingly so she slowly started lapping on her wet folds.

Small whimpers were escaping Macarena’s mouth as she felt the other woman eating her out like that.

But she needed more.

She needed her to go faster.

“Faster. Faster” she panted and Zulema smirked against her.

“You know how these things work Maca. You have to beg”

“Fuck…please faster”

“I didn’t hear you”

“Fuck me faster for fucks sake!” Macarena was getting impatient. Her clit was throbbing in need. Her entire center feeling like it was going to burst out of need.

And when Zulema started eating her out faster, the moans that left her mouth were almost animalistic. Her sex way too sensitive because of the teasing and the way she was incredibly turned on.

She held onto the headboard for dear life as she rocked her hips faster and faster on the woman’s face. 

Riding her mouth and tongue with abandon.

When Zulema’s tongue slipped all the way inside her and her nose brushed against her clit once again she came hard with a loud long moan of pleasure, rocking her hips desperately against her to ride out her orgasm.

A few seconds passed and she had come down from her orgasm. 

Her whole body was shivering and her legs were trembling.

She carefully managed to crawl back down the woman’s body and she collapsed right beside her body breathing hard.

Zulema’s face was all wet and she reached for a towel on the nightstand to clean herself up. Then she pulled the blanket back over their bodies and she placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman’s forehead pulling her back against her body.

“Was this…something else… capable enough to fulfill your expectations?”

Macarena bit onto her lip and her brown eyes met green ones. Her hand stroking over the other woman’s cheek gently “more than enough” she whispered and her eyes softened even more “I love you”

Zulema smiled back in return and she gave her a soft kiss on the lips “good. Let’s go back to sleep now…we need to get some rest” she whispered and she laid her head back on the pillows holding the young blonde close to her body.

Feeling her heartbeat against her chest.

What else could she ask for?

She was in heaven already.

When Macarena woke up again she reached to wrap her arms around Zulema but the bed was empty beside her so she sat up frowning to herself.

She looked around the room and then she noticed the opened door to the balcony. She was completely naked so she looked around the room for something to wear, Zulema’s suit jacket that was laying on the chair looked quite good to cover her body. She stood up and she pulled the sleeves on, buttoning it on the front.

Then she made her way outside to the balcony.

Zulema was sitting on a chair there in an oversized hoodie of hers, the hood over her head as she was peacefully smoking. On the table there was a tray with fresh coffee, pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Macarena slowly approached her and she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind burying her face in her dark hair.

“Oh good morning to you too darling” Zulema murmured softly as she blew smoke over her head, her free hand reaching to stroke over the woman’s arms which were wrapped around her neck.

Macarena pulled back gently and she sat down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck once more as she leaned in for a soft deep opened mouth kiss, one of her hands cupping the older woman’s cheek and titling her head to the side to deepen the kiss even more.

And Macarena knew at that moment that…

This was what she wanted in her life.

To wake up in the morning beside the older woman, to eat breakfast with her, to cuddle and kiss her like she had all the time in the earth, slowly and passionately.

Without any rush.

Without any worries.

Zulema placed the cigarette on the ashtray and she wrapped one of her arms around the younger woman’s waist to bring her closer as she stoked her blonde locks away of her face, continuing their loving kiss.  
Their tongues slowly caressing each other.

When they parted Zulema pecked Macarena’s lips a few more times before she licked her own bottom lip taking a deep breath and she reached for her cigarette taking a long drag and blowing the smoke away.

“What time is it?” Macarena asked quietly, rubbing her face against the other woman’s like a cat in need of caresses.

“Half past eleven or something like that” Zulema murmured and she grabbed a cup filling it with coffee, adding a little milk and sugar and handing it to the younger woman “here. Drink some. We have to leave soon”

“We do?”

“Mr Perfect is already quite annoying. We don’t want to give him more reasons to grumble right?”

Macarena just nodded at that, she took a small sip moaning in satisfaction and she ran her hand through the dark haired woman’s hair “I want to take a shower before we leave”

Zulema just hummed in agreement as she took another long drag of her cigarette.

“I want you to join me”

Zulema’s eyes found hers “to join you?”

Macarena bit her lip and she giggled leaning forward for a gentle kiss “yeah…who knows when we will be able to hug and kiss like that again when we go back to the house hm?”

“Good point” Zulema purred and she kissed Macarena again.

Their lips slowly parting and their tongues touching.

Then Zulema’s phone started ringing and she groaned lowly parting her lips from the blonde’s and picking it up.

“Si?....oh hey gitana…yeah…I am with Macarena….oh shut up…okay fine yes we fucked if this is what you want to hear so desperately…a party? What for?....”

Macarena was placing kissing down Zulema’s neck by now. Sucking and licking on her skin as she was talking on the phone, making her titl her head to the side to provide her with more access.

“Fine…yeah fine we will come…fuck…no this wasn’t for you…yes you are interrupting a personal moment…” she bit her lip as Macarena bit onto her pulse point making a little sigh escape her lips “I will call you later for the details okay?....yes I will say hey for you…okay bye” she finally murmured and she hanged up the phone.

She grabbed Macarena’s hair and she pulled her head back exposing her neck and leaning down to bite hard onto her it, making the younger woman moan lowly at the sudden pain.

Then she stood up holding her in her arms and she pulled her with her towards the bathroom turning on the shower. She pulled off her own shirt and she opened the suit jacket on the blonde’s body throwing it away.

“Fuck you are wild” 

“It’s your damn fault” Zulema growled and she pushed her in the shower and against the wall. Raising her body up against the tiles and pushing up against her, Macarena’s legs slowly wrapping around her waist as Zulema trailed her lips slowly down her neck and towards her breasts, sucking on her nipples with her wet lips.

Hot water was falling on their bodies making everything wetter that it already was.

And they got lost in the passion of the moment like they always did.

When they both had their orgasms they hugged affectionately and a few moments later Zulema pulled back.

“Come on. I want to wash you” she murmured then. She took some body wash and she started spreading it all over the younger woman’s body. Starting with her arms she slowly drifted her hands towards Macarena’s chest and breasts, running them all over the naked skin.

As Zulema was cleaning her up, Macarena’s eyes had fallen closed.

Soft sighs were leaving her mouth with the way the other woman was treating her body. 

Like it was a precious thing.

When she was finished with her body, Zulema put some shampoo in her hands and then she raised them towards the younger woman’s hair, sliding her fingers in the blonde locks and stroking into them gently but firmly.

Exactly like a good massager would do it…making Macarena moan in pleasure.

The woman was talented in everything.

A real gift.

She had everything that someone would want in a partner.

And now to this list was added one more skill.

Good at massage.

She would take advantage of it when they would live together.

Live together…

How much she wanted for this to happen.

“Hey…what are you thinking about?” Zulema murmured softly in her ear. 

Macarena’s eyes were closed but her forehead was frowned, giving away the fact that was deep in thoughts.

“Maca”

Her light brown eyes opened to find soft green eyes staring into hers with affection and Macarena felt her heart beating faster.

“What is it?” Zulema murmured.

“I was thinking about us…living in a house together. Waking up wrapped around each other, having lazy morning sex…and then you giving me a delicious massage and making breakfast together in our little kitchen”

Zulema stared at her for a long moment and then her face broke into a soft smile.

“Sounds like a plan” she murmured “come live with me…and we will have all this as you want it”

“Promise?”

“Promise” Zulema answered and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small possibility that...I won't be able to post a chapter tommorow☹️
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and...
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!🖤
> 
> I have a little question though...is there anything more that you would like to see in the story and you haven't already seen it?🤔
> 
> Please tell me on the comments below!


	25. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a song😬

They had arrived back at the house.

Back to their daily routine where they had to hide.

Where they had to keep their relationship a secret.

Where they had to pretend.

Where Macarena had to kiss and hug Andres. 

It was two days since they came back from their lovely sleepover night and they hadn’t touched each other at all.

Andres was present the whole time as he had to work on a case from home so they had to pretend like they were just two good friends.

That night the things changed though…

And everything would be different from now on.

Andres had to go to a dinner for business that night, where many famous lawyers and important people would be to talk about their work and he had asked Macarena to join him there. 

To be his partner there as she was the partner in his life as he said during lunch which made Zulema choke on her food.

Macarena had accepted his offer because…what else could she do?

She had to act normal after all…right?

When the time was eight in the night though she was still laid on the bed under the covers in her pyjamas. Looking sleepy and tired.

Andres was in the bathroom at the time and when he walked out of it he saw Macarena laid there and a frown started spreading across his face.

“Why aren’t you ready Macarena?” he asked approaching the bed.

The blonde woman sighed softly, her eyes half closed “I don’t feel so well Andres”

“What? What is wrong?”

“My head hurts…” she laid her head back in the pillows with a little whimper “I think I have caught a cold or something…it feels like it’s going to burst”

The man stared at her for a long time and then he let out a little sigh of frustration “this means you are not coming?”

Macarena’s eyes burst opened at the comment.

Looking at him angrily.

“I am telling you that I am fucking sick Andes! And the first thing you are thinking of doing is complaining about this damn dinner?!” her voice was full of anger and the man seemed to realize his mistake raising a hand helplessly in surrender.

“You are right, I am sorry” he murmured quietly and he sat down beside her, reaching for her hand but Macarena pulled it away immediately.

They were both silent for a few seconds until the man talked again.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No I don’t”

“Maca are you sure? You shouldn’t be alon-“

“I am not alone. I have Zulema”

This sounded almost like a confession but Andres let it pass “right…as you wish” he murmured and she stood up, grabbing his jacket from the chair which was in the room.

Then he glanced at her for one more time and he left the room and the house.

It was barely five minutes from the time that the man left, when the door of the room opened to reveal Zulema.

A little smirk on her face.

“I thought that he would never leave” she purred lowly as she slowly approached the bed like a predator approaching its prey.

“Fuck Zule…I feel fucking guilty for lying to him like that” Macarena breathed as she pushed the covers off her body with a little sigh.

“He didn’t stay though. Did he? If I knew that you were sick I wouldn’t leave your side…not for a single moment” Zulema breathed as she crawled on the bed, making her way towards the younger woman slowly.

“He wanted to but…”

“But you told him that you have a better guard right?” the dark haired purred as she slowly crawled over the blonde’s body pushing her hands at her sides and staring down at her eyes, her own eyes softening in return “I missed you these days you know…” she whispered quietly and Macarena bit her lip.

“What are you going to do about that?”

In response Zulema leaned down and their lips met in a sweet loving kiss. 

Just lips against lips at first.

But then Macarena’s lips parted and Zulema didn’t lose a single moment to push her tongue in the woman’s mouth earning a little moan by Macarena in the process of it.

They slowly started caressing each other’s tongue with little sighs of pleasure. The kiss growing deeper and more desperate by every pushing minute until the blonde woman released her hands from the tight grip Zulema had on them and she tried to pull the woman’s shirt over her body.

“Fuck…you missed me too huh?” Zulema purred against her lips and Macarena bit into her shoulder in response as she finally managed to pull the shirt off and she threw it away, running her hands all over the woman’s naked skin.

Over her stomach, her still dressed breasts and then over her back as she pulled her closer to continue their make out session.

In a moment she rolled them over and she pushed Zulema down on the sheets, straddling her lap and leaning down for another kiss. Her hands reaching to cup the woman’s cheeks as she titled her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Zulema closed her eyes in return and she let herself go in the younger woman’s arms kissing her back in return, her hands reaching to grab onto her buttocks to pull her closer as she sat up, being face to face with her now.

And then…

The door of the room burst opened.

“I forgot my wristwat-“

The two women froze at the sound of the voice and judging by the way the man had stopped talking he must have frozen too.

The silent in the room was unbearable but Macarena didn’t find herself able to talk because…

What could she say?

I am sorry that I was about to fuck our wanna be maid of honor in our very own bed?

She couldn’t say that.

So she stayed silent keeping her eyes locked to Zulema’s.

Her back towards the man.

“Sick…indeed” he mumbled quietly before he turned around and he left the room without saying a second word.

The two women stayed silent for a few more seconds and then Zulema was the first to talk.

“Aren’t you going to run after him?”

“Can you shut up for a damn second?” Macarena hissed as she pulled herself off the woman’s lap and she stood up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

She wasn’t prepared to have this conversation.

And she wasn’t prepared to have this conversation this way.

She ran her hands through her blonde hair in stress and she took a deep breath trying to calm down from her panicked state.

Okay okay…

She had to calm down.

She would have to talk to him about this matter either way.

This was rushing things a little bit but…was it really rushed?

Or was she too late?

“I am going to talk to him” she murmured more to herself which made Zulema let out a little laugh.

“Oh really?”

“Shut up Zulema!” she hissed turning her eyes to glare at the older woman who was laying half naked against the headboard.

Zulema raised her hands in surrender.

“Vale vale” she murmured “do you want me to come with you for…support?”

“How could this help?”

“Well…you wouldn’t be alone I guess”

Macarena took a deep breath and she shook her head “No…no I have to do this alone” she muttered and she walked out of the room.

When she walked in the kitchen she found Andres there.

He was leaning back against the counter.

A glass of water in his hands.

He was against alcohol after all.

“I guess we need to talk?” she whispered softly with uncertainty and the man’s angry look was all the answer she needed.

“Look…I don’t know how to say that…”

“With words please” he answered back sarcastically and this made Macarena fall silent for a moment.

“Now I understand why you kept on rejecting me lately. And I had this damn bad feeling about this woman but you kept on telling me that I was wrong! Well…it seems like I was fucking right after all huh?”  
Macarena stayed silent.

“What did she do? She found you and she manipulated you into getting into a relationship with her? Fucking hell Maca!”

“She was my ex Andres”

The man’s lips parted at that.

“When you say your ex…you mean the person who broke your heart? The person you told me that drove you close to ending your life?”

Macarena bit her lip and she ran a hand through her hair for a moment letting her eyes fall closed.

“Things are different now” she whispered as her eyes opened again.

“People don’t change Maca”

“Well…she changed”

A laugh escaped his lips “for you?”

This made a wave of uncertainty to hit Macarena hard in the chest.

“She only came back to destroy your life Maca and look at her…she succeeded”

“You are only trying to make me feel insecure because you are jealous”

“Oh…am I?”

“I came downstairs to explain to you but it seems like…there is nothing for us to talk about”

“No there is not. I want you to leave the house as soon as possible”

Macarena nodded and turned to walk upstairs but she stopped in her tracks for a moment turning to look at Andres.

“Andres…please…don’t tell anything to my parents”

“You are worried about them now?”

“Andres please…”

The man looked at her for a second and then a sigh escaped his lips.

“Don’t worry Maca…I may be angry with you but I still love you and I love the old man…I wouldn’t want anything to happen to him”

Macarena looked at him for a long moment with a soft look “thank you and…I am sorry”

“I know” he whispered quietly.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then Macarena left him, walking up the stairs.

She felt sad.

She felt guilty.

But a little smile appeared on her lips.

Her heart fluttering.

She was free…

Free to be with the person she wanted.

Free to be with Zulema.

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter wasn't that good but it was a transient state.
> 
> It was a bit rushed but i guess it was time to get rid of Andres as fast as I could without many words!
> 
> Tell me your opinion and...
> 
> Thank you for your support!🖤


	26. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello
> 
> I am back and I have to announce you that a new chapter will be released every Monday! So remember that...Mondays are "Something draws me to you" days!😉
> 
> The chapter's song is...  
> Helium - Sia🥺
> 
> Enjoy!

Macarena walked up the stairs to her bedroom or her…ex bedroom if she wanted to be more accurate. A great change indeed.

She stepped in the room where she found Zulema standing in front of the door. Probably to be able to listen to the conversation she had with Andres only a couple of seconds ago. The dark haired woman’s eyes grew wide with Macarena’s appearance.

“Don’t tell me that you were eavesdropping” Macarena muttered when she found her there and the woman looked guiltier than ever.

“I wasn’t…what you saw here…” Zulema took a deep breath and she ran a hand through her dark locks biting her bottom lip “Yeah. I was eavesdropping. I couldn’t control it”

“You mean you didn’t want to”

“I mean I…” she sighed softly “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to be able to interfere if things were getting out of hand and…well…I was a little bit curious too”

Macarena raised her eyebrows at that but she didn’t comment on this “then…it is needless for me to inform you that me and Andres are over right?”

Zulema nodded softly. She was way too happy with this new information. With this new change but…she guessed that Macarena wasn’t so amused.

Of course she wanted to be with her but she knew that Macarena was with this man five years now and the way the things ended weren’t ideal. If she had found the love of her life in bed with another person….fucking hell…she would have probably killed them both. Or only him. Or herself. 

She didn’t really know.

And to be honest she didn’t want to know.

Ever.

Having that in mind she stayed silent as Macarena pulled a suitcase out of her wardrobe and she started roaming around the room picking up her stuff. 

Anything that it was hers.

Clothes, shoes, books, accessories and other things.

The blonde woman was silent as well. 

Not a single word leaving her lips, having herself focused on the task in hand.

Andres’ words repeating in her mind “I want you to leave the house as soon as possible”. She didn’t want to be a burden in his life anymore…she had hurt him already a lot and she didn’t want to continue this torment for much more.

For him.

For Zulema.

And mostly…for herself.

So when she pushed the last of her most essential stuff in the suitcase she closed it in a rush and she tried to carry it out of the room but it was way too heavy for her. She didn’t want to let up on it though. She wasn’t in the mood to do so, so she grabbed the handle and she tried to drag it out of the room.

“Maca”

The blonde just ignored the older woman as she kept on trying to move the heavy suitcase which had as a result for her to fall on the floor with a thumb.

It was like that was her breaking point. She sat down on the floor raising her knees to her chest. She hugged them and she buried her face there closing her eyes with a shuttered breath, hot tears running down her cheeks.

She was exhausted really.

Exhausted with all the things she had to face lately through the past few months.

First the upcoming wedding.

Then Zulema’s return.

Her father’s heart attack.

The pressure to choose between Andres and Zulema.

Inner battles inside her for months.

Inner battles that caused her insides to hurt.

That confused her mind.

That made her feel insecure for herself.

That made her hate herself for her selfness. 

She didn’t like to hurt people. She never liked to hurt people. That’s exactly the reason why all those years she was the good girl. The girl who was doing everything her parents wanted. Everything to please them. Everything to make them happy. Everything to be the ideal daughter. The ideal student. The ideal woman in general.

She just wanted to feel free for once because…even though theoretically she was free to do whatever she liked…practically she was trapped. 

Or so she felt.

In a moment Zulema was on her knees in front of her and she placed her hand gently on Macarena’s.

“Hey…are you hurt?” Zulema’s soft voice sounded and this made Macarena cry harder. Sobbing in her hands.

She didn’t deserve her.

She didn’t deserve any of them.

Zulema frowned softly at that but then she realized what was going on.

It was a breakdown.

A breakdown for sure.

“Come on Maca. Stand up. We are leaving”

Macarena was too tired to say no to anything Zulema was saying to her right now. In fact…she couldn’t really focus on what she was saying.

She let the older woman to grab her gently by her arms pulling her in a sitting position on the bed. Her hands carefully pulled a thick jacket over Macarena’s shoulders helping her to push her hands in the sleeves.

Like a small child unable to do anything on its own.

When she was all ready Zulema helped her to stand up carefully and she practically dragged her down the stairs and towards the garage where she unlocked Macarena’s car and she helped her to sit in the passenger’s seat.

“I am going upstairs to take your things…alright?”

Macarena stayed silent which made Zulema sigh softly.

She leaned closer and she cupped her cheeks, their eyes meeting “Will you be alright on your own for like…five minutes?”

Macarena’s eyes were just staring into hers.

“Maca…”

The younger woman just nodded softly then, a little sigh escaping her lips and Zulema nodded softly, rubbing her cheek with her thumb gently before she pulled back and she walked back up the stairs of the house.

Fuck…she wasn’t made to be a responsible person but with Macarena like that she felt like responsible was all she really was.

In the house Andres was nowhere to be seen which made things for her easier. She got in the bedroom and she grabbed the suitcase, along with a few bags which were prepared by Macarena.

When she walked back to the garage the blonde was exactly where she left her staring in front of her like lost which made Zulema’s heart clench into her chest for a moment. Shaking her head to herself she put the stuff in the car and then she got in the driver’s seat reaching to pull the seatbelt along Macarena’s chest and then doing the same for herself.

Safety first.

Then she drove them to her house.

Or…

Their house.

“Come on Maca…help me a little bit please” Zulema said in a firm but gentle voice.

They were in Zulema’s bedroom.

Zulema had helped Macarena sit on the bed and she was trying to change the woman’s clothes with no particular success. She had managed to pull off her clothes but the difficult part was to achieve to put her into her pajamas.

“Maca please. Just…” she took a deep breath trying to calm down her growing nerves. She wasn’t a very patient person. In fact…she was no patient at all and right now her patience was running thin even though she was trying to be gentle with the younger woman. She knew that she was hurt right now. That she was confused. That she was…

That she was broken.

But so was she.

She took another deep breath “come on darling. Raise your leg a little” she murmured softly but Macarena just ignored her for once more and this was when Zulema lost her patience.

She had been patient for hours now.

Too many hours for her to count.

“Why the hell am I even bothering?” she hissed and she walked out of the room in a rush. Feeling her breath getting harder because of anger.

She had to control this.

She knew that but…

She was tired as well.

She was exhausted.

And the whole thing was extremely self consuming for her.

She got out in the balcony and she lit up a cigarette taking a long drag and letting her eyes fall closed for a moment.

Not even two minutes her eyes burst opened.

“Fucking hell…what have I done?” she thought to herself and she hastily threw her cigarette on the floor as she walked back in the bedroom.

The blonde woman had put on her pajamas by now and she was curled in a ball on the bed sobbing. Her body shaking with the action and Zulema felt her heart breaking instantly. 

Her chest filling with guilt.

She quickly pulled off her boots and she got on the bed, crawling towards the small form of the younger woman. She stared at her for a long moment and then she took a deep breath wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her against her front gently.

“I am sorry baby…I didn’t mean to yell to you…I just…” she sighed softly “I am tired too” she whispered then.

A long time of silence passed between during which Macarena’s body had stopped shaking. Then her smaller hand covered Zulema’s arm which was around her waist and she pulled it tighter around her.

“Zule…”

“Yes?”

“Can you just…can you just hold me?” Macarena’s voice sounded so quiet, so small, so broken that Zulema couldn’t deny her anything on this part.

Her strong arms pulled the younger woman’s body against hers and she held her close to her warm body.

When Macarena’s breath had got steady and her body had calmed down Zulema placed a soft kiss on her temple and she stroked a blonde lock away of her face looking down at her with a soft look.

“Always…” she answered to the blonde’s question from earlier and then she laid back down beside her holding her close.

Getting lost in the world of dreams as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find this chapter after all this time putas ratas?
> 
> I know it wasn't that big as it was a transient state after Macarena and Andre's break up!
> 
> Did you miss me?🤭
> 
> Find me on twitter. I am @Stella_Kran


	27. Full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> I will always return - Bryan Adams🖤

The sound of Zulema’s phone ringing woke her up from her deep sleep. She reached for the phone on her nightstand and she picked it up with her eyes still closed.

“Si?” she mumbled in the phone. Her voice hoarse and a little deeper because of sleep.

“Oye Zulema. Morning. Did I wake you?”

“What do you think?”

“Shit! Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you are coming to the party tonight”

“Fuck…tonight was the night?”

“Well…yeah!”

Zulema let out a soft sigh, she opened her eyes and she sat up on the bed turning her head towards Macarena’s side but…

The younger woman was nowhere to be seen.

She felt a shiver running down her spine and it wasn’t because of a good feeling.

It was fear.

And…

Pure panic.

Saray’s voice a few seconds later made her jump. She had already forgotten about her friend on the phone as a million bad thoughts were running all around her mind making her panic rise more and more in every passing second.

“I will call you later” Zulema murmured and before the other woman could answer she had already hanged up.

She quickly jumped off the bed and she walked out of the room. Roaming around her small apartment and searching for Macarena but the woman was nowhere to be seen and this was making her even more anxious than before.

Where the hell was she?

Had she left her?

She picked up her phone and she called her but she was brought to voicemail. 

She tried again and again and…again.

But the result was the same.

So she finally chose to send her a voice message along with a hundred other messages.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MACARENA?!”

Macarena knocked the door of her therapist impatiently.

She needed to talk to her immediately.

Otherwise she didn’t know what would happen. And it wouldn’t be good.

The door opened and it revealed no other than…

Miranda.

“Macarena! Long time no see” Miranda exclaimed as she reached forward to pull Macarena into a tight warm hug.

They were more than just therapist and patient.

They were friends.

But after Macarena had met with Zulema again their time together was limited. They had met only once since then so Miranda didn’t know about the struggle Macarena had been into the past few months.

They hugged for a few seconds and only when they pulled back Miranda noticed the way the other woman seemed to be close to cry…probably again as her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks wet with them.

“Is everything alright?”

Macarena just shook her head finding herself unable to form any words and she walked in the woman’s office sitting down on the familiar comfortable sofa of hers.

When Miranda was seated they stared at each other for a few seconds until the therapist let out a little noise of realization.

“She came back”

“She did”

The older woman nodded softly and she wrote something down on her notebook.

“How did you feel?”

“Actually…I am not here about this. I mean…” Macarena ran a hand through her blonde locks with a shuttered breath of stress “we are already back together”

“You are?”

“Yeah. The thing is…Andres caught us together…in bed…last night actually”

“How did you feel?”

“I felt awful…”

“What did you do to win him back?”

“Um…” Macarena bit her lip guiltily “nothing?”

“Wh-“ another noise of realization “you wanted him to find out didn’t you?”

“I…I don’t know. I guess I did. I mean…I wanted him to find out. It’s complicated really…I mean…we were about to get fucking married and I destroyed everything!”

“What if you were already married? Would this have changed things?”

“I don’t know…”

“No Macarena. The question is clear. If the scorpion as you want us to call her…had came later when you would be already married…would it be any different?”

Macarena stayed silent for a long time and then she let out a soft sigh.

“No it wouldn’t. I would have still chose her”

“I thought so”

“I just didn’t like the way things ended with Andres”

“It just happened earlier than you expected but it was about time Macarena. You are with the scorpion like…what?”

“Well…one month and a few days…”

“Come on Macarena! You are even counting the days!”

“And twelve days in fact…”

“Okay less talking. More feeling. You wanted to be with her and now you are. Don’t waste it on feeling guilty for Andres. If he is as good as you describe him, he will remake his life sooner or later. He is a grown man”

“I guess he will”

“Okay listen to me. Of course it is normal for you to not feel that well but…try to get over it. Andres is probably doing the same and the scorpion will thing that something is wrong if you don’t find yourself. She is going to think that you regretted your decision”

“Of course I didn’t!”

“How is she supposed to know?”

Macarena fell silent then.

She had been that focused on her grief for her lost relationship with Andres that she hadn’t even spent a single second to check on Zulema. 

To see if she was okay.

The woman had taken care of her last night and she had kept her in her arms during the whole duration of it. 

Not asking questions.

Being patient and caring.

In contrast to that…Macarena had woken up and she had disappeared without a single word. Not leaving behind not even a little sign of where she was heading to.

“Stop thinking so much. I didn’t tell you that to make you feel guilty. Guilt is completely useless. Just call her”

Macarena nodded at that and she reached in her bag for her phone.

As she turned on the screen about fifteen messages and a couple of unanswered calls appeared on her screen along with two voicemails.

All coming from the same person.

Zulema.

“Fuck” she muttered quietly and she pressed the button to call her bringing her phone to her ear nibbling on her bottom lip anxiously.

She didn’t have a chance to talk when the other woman picked up the phone after barely two rings. She was probably over the phone.

“Where are you?”

The woman’s voice sounded rough and angry.

“Zulema…”

“Where the hell are you?”

“I am at my therapist…” Macarena whispered and a soft sigh was heard from the other side of the line.

A short time of silence occurred until Zulema talked again.

“Don’t ever do that again…you scared the hell out of me you know” the older woman murmured then, her voice softer than before like she was trying to not scare her off.

“I know. I am sorry”

“Are you okay?”

Macarena looked at Miranda for a moment and the woman nodded at her to continue talking.

“I will be”

“Do you want me to come and pick you up?”

“I have taken the car with me”

Zulema stayed silent for a moment and Macarena thought that the line had gone dead when she heard her voice again. 

Even softer than before.

“Maca”

“Si?”

“I love you. Don’t scare me off like that again…please”

Macarena felt her heart fluttering and at the moment she knew.

She knew that things would get good eventually.

They were together anyway and nothing could stop them anymore.

She realized that she had stayed silent for a long time when she heard the other woman sigh softly in the phone.

“I love you too Zule…we are going to talk when I get back home…okay?”

Zulema’s heart starting beating faster at that.

“Home you said?”

Macarena giggled softly and it was music to her ears.

“Si…home. See you later okay?”

“Vale vale. See you later. Be safe” Zulema murmured then and then she hanged up leaving Macarena with the phone still on her ear with a little smile formed on her lips.

They would be okay.

She knew that now.

They would be okay and she couldn’t spend her days with Zulema.

The rest of her days if possible…was this too soon?

“Guessing from the silly smile on your face things went good…no?”

Macarena was brought out of her thoughts and she lowered her phone on her lap blushing perfectly.

“I think we will be fine”

They talked a bit more and when Macarena was at the door ready to leave she heard Miranda’s voice again.

“Macarena. What is the scorpion’s real name?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Call it…professional curiousness”

“Zulema. Her name is Zulema”

Then it hit Miranda hard. 

Zulema.

Now she knew.

“She loves you like crazy, you know”

Macarena frowned softly at that.

“And how do you know that?”

“Instinct. And you know that my instinct is never wrong”

The blonde woman giggled sweetly at that and then she was gone.

When she was gone and Miranda returned back in her office, she shook her head in amusement.

“Life is full of surprises” she murmured and she turned her attention back to the files on her desk. 

Macarena returned to Zulema’s apartment about an hour later and she could hear noise coming from the kitchen so she walked towards it.

Zulema was standing in front of the electric cooker. An apron wrapped around her waist and a dipper in her hand as she was mixing something in the pot in front of her. 

Hell she looked beautiful…Macarena thought to herself as she leaned her back, back against the table and she watched the older woman cooking.

Maybe it was time to announce her return.

“What are you making?”

Zulema jumped in the spot and the dipper fell off her hands on the floor with a loud bang creating a mess. Zulema’s wide eyes turned to look at Macarena angrily but the younger woman couldn’t control herself and she started giggling.

The dark haired woman’s eyes softened at that. 

If this was what was needed to hear blondie laugh again like that…she couldn’t care less of the mess on the floor, on her hands and her apron.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

“Terribly” Macarena breathed between soft giggles.

This made Zulema snort and she slowly approached the younger woman like a predator “so this is how you want to play. I see” she purred lowly. 

Her low threatening voice made Macarena’s giggles fade away, her heart beating harder in her chest “what are you doing Zulema?”

Zulema shrugged innocently as she kept on coming closer and closer. 

The kitchen was small after all.

“Zulema”

“What darling? Are you afraid?”

Before Macarena could manage to escape…

Zulema’s dirty hands were on her face and Macarena lips parted and her eyes closed.

She didn’t just…

THIS BITCH

When Zulema’s hands were off her face Macarena could feel and taste what the other woman had spread on her face.

Some kind of soup with…

She darted her tongue out to taste it a little better.

Mhh…beef and vegetables.

And it tasted fucking good.

When she opened her eyes again she could see Zulema staring at her with a huge grin on her face. Like she had just achieved the greatest goal in her life and she couldn’t help herself from grinning back at her.

“You are very happy with yourself huh?”

“Mhh” Zulema murmured with this silly smile on her face and it made Macarena grin bigger as well.

“You are an asshole…you know that?”

“This is why you want me…isn’t it?” the older woman purred as she stepped closer to Macarena.

To get a kiss.

“Yeah yeah surely! But…” Macarena moved her nose cutely as she was trying to catch the strange smell that was coming towards her “Zule. Is something burning because…I think it is”

Zulema’s grin disappeared slowly from her face and a frown took its place.

“Oh fucking…” she muttered as she turned back towards the soup which was burning making Macarena laugh once again.

She turned towards the bathroom to clean her face shaking her head.

One thing was sure.

They would be okay.


	28. Unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> Kiss me - Ed Sheeran🖤

“It isn’t that bad…is it?” Zulema asked as she took a mouthful of the almost burnt soup in her plate trying to contain the grimace which was trying to form on her face.

They were sitting opposite of each other on the small table in the older woman’s kitchen eating their lunch or…what was left of it.

Macarena giggled to herself but she didn’t answer to the question continuing to eat her soup as well as she could.

The dark haired woman threw the spoon in her plate loudly and she sighed in annoyance.

“Fine! It’s fucking awful alright? I am useless”

“I didn’t say such a thing Zulema…”

“Yeah you didn’t but this is what your little laugh meant no?”

She was acting like a little child and this made Macarena smile softly which made Zulema even more annoyed than before.

“Stop smiling like that!”

But Macarena’s smile grew even bigger.

“Stupid blonde” Zulema muttered as she grabbed her plate and she headed towards the sink throwing it inside.

Not long after soft arms wrapped around her waist. Zulema fought against them trying to escape for a moment but when the younger woman’s grip tightened she just let out a soft sigh and she let herself go in her arms.

A few seconds of silence passed and Zulema had calmed down by now.

“Better?” Macarena asked gently against her back and the older woman nodded so she let her carefully go.

When they were facing each other again Zulema burst into laughing “we should probably order pizza”

“We do?”

“Yeah come. There is no need for us to keep eating this burnt shit” she murmured and she headed towards the living room to find her phone leaving behind Macarena laughing to herself.

She was unbelievable.

“Do you want to talk to me about it?”

“About what?” Macarena mumbled. Her mouth full of pizza as she was sitting beside Zulema on the sofa.

A silly TV show playing on the screen opposite them.

“About the reason you went to your therapist”

Macarena swallowed hard at that and her light brown eyes turned to find green eyes already watching her.

“If you don’t want to talk about that…it’s okay. I…I understand” Zulema added quickly waving her hand in front of her. She was nervous and it was obvious which made Macarena more comfortable to talk to her and her heart warmer.

“No no. I think it will be better if we talk about this. Together. It’s about you and me anyway”

The older woman nodded softly at that and she placed her empty plate on the small table in front of them turning all her attention to the young blonde beside her who placed her plate away as well.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds until Macarena tore her gaze away of the other woman’s blushing.

“Don’t look at me like that”

“Like what?”

“Oh come on. You know how. I can’t concentrate like that”

“Okay fine fine! I will be good” Zulema murmured as she leaned back in the pillows. Her attention focused on Macarena.

“Anyway…um…you know that the whole thing with Andres was consuming a lot of my energy. It wasn’t that I didn’t love him…I mean…how could I not? But…the idea of choosing between the two of you even though I knew that I wanted you more was very tiring. Yesterday I experienced a breakdown and…it had been years since the last time it happened to me…five years to be accurate”

Zulema’s eyes stared at Macarena for a long time and then she took a deep breath looking away “I am sorry about that Macarena…”

“No don’t be. I mean. Of course you should have been sorry back then but…what is in the past should stay there and…this needs to stay in the past for certain. Okay?”

Zulema nodded in agreement urging Macarena to continue.

“This breakdown wasn’t because of my breakup with him and I want to make this clear because…I don’t want you to think that I regret any of this. I don’t regret a single second of the last weeks Zulema and I wouldn’t change them for anything in the world. I want you to know that” Macarena said then. Her tone was stern and her eyes were looking right into Zulema’s…pouring her soul in the things she was saying to her right now with all her honesty and all her love.

“The breakdown was because…I didn’t like the way he found out. Someone could say that…I don’t have the right to feel like that. Not after all those weeks that I was cheating on him behind his back but…I really didn’t do it with the purpose to hurt him. It’s just…it’s the first time in my life that I feel like…I feel like I know where I belong”

Zulema’s heart had started beating harder in her chest with the confession her Blondie was making right now. She wanted to say something but…

It was probably better to let her finish.

Macarena took a deep breath, she lowered her eyes down to her hands and she continued.

“This may sound a little bit…sappy if you may but…I feel like every single decision I was taking in my life since now…was because fate wanted us to meet. Wanted us to be together…one way or another. To save each other. Because…we both needed to be saved. Actually…I think that…I needed someone to prove me that I can be my own self. That I have the power to take decisions. And…you are the reason I finally…FINALLY…took a decision of my own without my parents consent and…I thank you for that. Thank you for treating me as equal and…thank you for treating me like no one else did…thank you for showing me that life isn’t always perfect but…it can be”

Macarena’s eyes had filled with tears by now and they had started running down her cheeks as well. She slowly raised her eyes to find green eyes wet with tears exactly like her own.

Zulema’s hand raised to the younger woman’s cheek and she stroked a few tears away with her thumb. Her touch gentle and sweet.

“I feel the same way Macarena…the truth is…I am not that good with words and…I always had a great difficulty to express my feelings as you may have noticed”

“You? Difficulty to express your feelings? NONSENSE” Macarena whispered, a little smile forming on her face between the tears.

“You are not losing a single opportunity to make fun of me huh?”

Macarena smiled sweetly and Zulema couldn’t control herself so she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then she leaned her forehead against hers and their eyes met once more.

“I love you more than anything Maca…and…I will try to be worth of all your sacrifices…with Andres and with your family”

“You are worth it”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and then Zulema leaned forward pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss at first.

Lips against lips.

Sweet and soft.

Soon Macarena’s hands raised to the older woman’s face cupping it gently and pulling her closer to her, the kiss growing more passionate on her part and her tongue pushed against the woman’s lips trying to find access in her mouth.

When Zulema tried to pull back, Macarena laced her hand in her dark locks and she crawled in her lap making the other woman’s lips part with the contact and this was the right opportunity for Macarena to finally slip her tongue between her lips and in her mouth.

Their tongues meeting which had as a result a soft moan coming from each woman’s lips against the other’s.

Zulema’s hands wrapped around the blonde’s waist as the kiss grew more passionate, more desperate and surely…messier.

Macarena was on her knees straddling her lap. Her hands in her dark locks stroking into them as their tongues were playing with each other slowly and sensually.

When Zulema’s hand reached down to touch her butt, a soft moan escaped Macarena’s lips and they pulled back from each other to take a breath, their foreheads pressing together and their eyes staring into each others.

Zulema took a deep breath then “I think that…we should stop this”

“But why?” Macarena asked softly. One of her hands reaching to stroke down the woman’s cheek gently down to her lips which she caressed gently with her fingers making Zulema’s eyes lower to follow the movement.

“I think…” she took another deep breath “I think we are both emotionally charged. I think…that we should give you a little bit time…to not rush into things”

“It’s not like we haven’t had sex before”

“It’s the first time we are going to do it while living together though”

Macarena’s eyes got brighter at that “you have a romantic soul after all huh?” she asked softly as she leaned to brush her lips over the older woman’s cheek gently.

Zulema snorted at that and she wrapped her arms around Macarena to pull her in a warm hug.

They hugged for a few seconds until Zulema pulled back and their eyes met once more.

“Tonight is Saray’s party”

“Oh…is it?”

“Si pero…we don’t have to go. We can stay here”

Macarena nibbled onto her bottom lip for a few seconds obviously thinking about her options.

“You? Do you want to go?” she asked eventually.

“This isn’t about me. This is about you”

The blonde stared into the dark haired’s eyes for a few seconds.

“We are going”

“Are we?”

“Yeah…I mean…a little bit of alcohol and dancing won’t do me any bad. I maybe need to let go a little”

“Are you sure Maca? I mean…if you are doing it for me we don’t have to go. Saray and her parties are a little crazy after all”

Macarena reached and she cupped her cheeks gazing into her eyes “I said we are going and guess what? We are going”

Zulema’s eyes darkened slightly at the other woman’s tone.

The way she was being bossy around her right now.

It was driving her crazy and all she wanted was to lay her down on her bed…

No

Not her bed

All she wanted was to lay her down on their bed and make her scream her name.

Make her beg.

Show her who was the boss.

But no…it wasn’t time for that.

They would have time for that when they were both calmer.

She had to control her wild instincts.

“And what are you? My boss?”

The younger woman giggled sweetly and she leaned closer to give her a little teasing peck on the lips.

“Nah…I am your baby and…you should do as I ask”

“Oh…I see…” Zulema stared at her for a few seconds “…and what do you want right now…madam? I mean…baby?”

“Kiss me”

And so she did.

Zulema leaned forward and their lips met into a slow, sweet and loving kiss.

Their arms wrapping around each other.


	29. It sounds a lot like a compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song...  
> Take your time - Barrie Gledden & Chris Bussey🖤

Zulema was waiting in the living room of her apartment.

An almost finished cigarette between her lips as she was waiting for Macarena to get ready for Saray’s party. 

The time was already eleven pm and they were late.

She was dressed in some cargo pants with chains hanging on them, a black hoodie and her black bomber jacket. On her feet she had her favorite military boots with high red shocks.

Her dark hair done straight. Mascara and eyeliner emphasizing her green eyes.

While she was smoking and she was looking out of the window Macarena’s soft voice reached her ears making her stop her movements for a moment.

“How do I look?”

Zulema turned her eyes towards the young blonde and her eyes widened with the sight that met her eyes.

Fuck.

Why was this happening every single time that they were going out?

Why did she have to have a heart attack every single time?

How could she get more and more beautiful every time when she was already the most beautiful woman in the universe?

Macarena’s blonde hair were straight. She was wearing a short silver up to her thighs with long sleeves. Her long perfect legs in full display making the older woman’s breath catch in her throat. Her green eyes ran down the whole length of them to reach her feet where elegant black high heeled sandals were completing the look along with her red painted lips and nails.

When did she become so lucky…she would never know.

“Close your mouth darling” Macarena said with a soft giggle and only then Zulema realized that her lips were parted in shock with the sight of the younger woman.

“This means I look good?” 

“Fuck Maca…I don’t know how you are doing that but…fuck”

“This sounds a lot like a compliment so…thank you”

“Yeah. It was meant to be one”

Green eyes were staring into honey ones.

Sexual tension forming in between them.

“We can stay home though” Zulema breathed then.

Her voice was hoarse and Macarena shivered at the pure desire on the dark haired woman’s voice. She was really thinking about it. She did. 

But…

“As alluring this idea sounds…I didn’t get all dressed up like that to stay in tonight Zulema”

Zulema nodded softly at that and she tore her eyes away of her Blondie to control herself.

Of course she was right.

They had planned to go to the party so...they had to do so even though all she wanted was to lay Macarena down on the sofa and touch every single inch of her perfect body.

Her perfect shaped legs.

Her wonderful curves.

Her breasts.

Her face.

Everything.

Every little part of her little body.

“You don’t look bad yourself” Macarena said then with her soft voice. She grabbed her bag and she walked towards the door.

Zulema was frozen in the place staring after her. This woman would be the end of her. This one was for sure.

When Macarena stopped at the door and she glanced at her over her shoulder with a little smile Zulema felt her heart beating even faster.

“Are you coming?” the blonde asked lowly almost as a purr and Zulema found herself practically running after her.

Like a puppy.

Oh god...

She was screwed.

They ordered a cab to take them to the party as they were planning to have fun which would probably contain much much drinking.

When they arrived at Saray's house, the place was full of people dancing, drinking, smoking and having fun in general.

Saray was really a party animal, there was not a single doubt about that. The couple spotted Saray over at the counter where all the drinks were placed along with a few snacks such as pizza, chips and other stuff like that.

When the woman saw them she walked over to them and she pulled Zulema in a tight hug.

“I missed you puta” she whispered in a loud tone in ear in order to be heard over the loud music.

“Si, I missed you too gitana” Zulema murmured back to her.  
Only when the two women parted Saray turned her eyes towards Macarena.

“Wow rubia...I must confess that Zulema is a very lucky woman tonight” she said as she ran her eyes over the younger woman's outfit who blushed in response  
.  
“I have been lucky since the first day that I met her” Zulema answered at that as her eyes found Macarena's.

The familiar tension forming between them once more.

“Okay you two should get a room already so...I am leaving you to it. Have fun” Saray said as she passed past them patting them on their backs. 

When the two women where alone Zulema slowly approached Macarena and she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her.

“Do you want to dance?”

But they were interrupted from...

“She will dance with me!”

Who else?

Rizos.

Apparently even though she and Saray had broken up they had kept their relationship in friend terms.

“Rizos!”

“Missed me?” Rizos asked Macarena with a huge smile and they hugged. When they pulled back the curly haired woman turned her eyes to Zulema.

“Zulema”

“Rizos”

“You two will never get along huh?” Macarena asked already knowing the answer as she watched the two women just staring at each other.

Zulema was the first to break the uncomfortable silence and she wrapped an arm around Macarena's waist pulling her to her to whisper in her ear.

“I am leaving you two alone to talk but...I will come back to steal you later. Okay?” she asked softly stroking her knuckles down the blonde's cheek gently. Their eyes staring into each others.

“Okay”

“Okay” Zulema leaned forward to kiss her but Macarena pressed a hand against her chest giggling.

“No Zule. You are going to destroy my lipstick”

The older woman snorted at that but she complied and she pulled gently back kissing her cheek instead.

Before she left the two women alone though she turned her eyes back to Macarena who was talking with Rizos.

“Maca”

Macarena turned to look at her.

“I will destroy your lipstick by the end of the night baby and... it’s a promise” she purred lowly and then she was gone in the crowd.

The time was already about two in the night and the party was growing wild. 

Macarena had been dancing with Rizos for a long time now and she was already feeling much much better.

She was starting to crave Zulema though.

Her body, mind and heart were starting to seek for her so she left Rizos with one of her many friends and she made her way through the crowd searching for her scorpion.

And then...

She noticed something that she didn’t like.

Zulema was sitting on one of the sofas. A young man around thirty years old such as herself was sitting with her.

Way too close to her for Macarena’s liking.

They seemed to be lost in their conversation not even noticing Macarena approaching them.

She was feeling her every nerve turning into action.

Her blood was running hot in her veins.

A lump forming in her throat.

“What is wrong Maca?” She thought to herself.

Was she jealous?

Of course not!

She wasn’t jealous.

She was just curious.

Or at least...

This was what she told herself.

She slowly approached the duo and before they could even realise her presence there she seated herself on the older woman’s lap.

“Am I interrupting anything important?” she asked wrapping an arm around Zulema’s neck and pulling her closer.

Zulema was silent. Her dark eyes raising up to search into Macarena’s and the two women stared into each other's eyes.

A silent conversation.

What are you doing?

Macarena titled her head to the side slightly, her eyes never leaving Zulema’s.

What do you think?

“Maybe I should just go” the man spoke then and they almost jumped at the sudden voice. 

They had forgotten that they had company.

Zulema's eyes turned back to him “No stay. Let me introduce you to each other” she said softly.

Macarena was frowning to herself.

Firstly...

She was seated in Zulema’s lap at least three minutes now and Zulema hadn’t wrapped an arm around her. She hadn’t even touched her.

Secondly...

Why didn’t she let the guy go as he so kindly proposed?

What was going on?

Her mind was working furiously when she heard Zulema’s voice again which interrupted her thoughts.

“This is Antonio. Antonio Hierro and he is a warden. We were at the same prison...isn’t it...just thrilling?”

The same prison?!

“Yes...thrilling”

Hierro extended his hand towards Macarena for a handshake and Macarena was very tempted to not accept it but...

This wasn’t how she was raised.

So she extended her hand as well and they shook hands.

“I am Macarena Ferreiro” she said trying to sound cheerful but only one thing was repeating again and again in her mind.

Had these two fucked?

They seemed incredibly cosy.

Or was it her imagination?

“Warden and prisoner then? Your relationship must have been complicated”

This made both Zulema and Hierro grin to themselves.

“Complicated is an understatement” Hierro murmured then and the look he gave Zulema was enough for Macarena to lose her temper.

They had fucked.

She raised from Zulema’s lap and she practically ran away through the crowd.

A moment later Zulema was on her feet stalking after her.

Before she could go far though Hierro stood up and he grabbed her arm.

They were too close.

“Come on Zulema. Don’t leave me like that for your blonde friend...for old times sake”

“She is not my friend impecile” she hissed and she shrugged his hand away of her arm and pushed him back violently.

“Who is she then?”

“She is my girlfriend” she muttered and she turned her back to him making her way after the blonde woman.


	30. Are you going to ignore me forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's song is...  
> No running from me - Toulouse🔥

“Macarena wait!” 

Zulema had been chasing Macarena in the crowd for a whole minute straight and she could feel herself growing tired.

She really wasn’t in the right form for this.

“Oye Zule!” Saray was standing in front of her and before she could reach Zulema was pulled into a tight hug by an already too drunk Saray. She hugged her back and she watched Macarena walking up the stairs of the house over her best friend’s shoulder.

She had fucked up.

Once more.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

“Saray…” Zulema pulled gently back and she looked at the taller woman with a soft look “I am sorry but I have to fix something…okay?”

Saray didn’t look bothered by that. 

She just shrugged, she turned around and she made her way towards her friends.

Macarena walked up the stairs of the big house and she opened a random door walking inside the bedroom that she found there which was luckily empty. She closed the door behind her and she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

She could feel her body trembling with anger and jealously.

And her fucking feet were hurting like hell with these fucking heels.

She reached down to unlace the sandals when the door opened and Macarena didn’t have to raise her eyes to guess who it was so she just…continued with her task to remove one sandal and then the other.

Black military boots came into her sight of view and Macarena just pretended like they weren’t there. 

A soft sigh of relief left her lips when her heels were off and she placed them away. One of her hands reaching to massage her foot gently trying to ease the pain that had been created there after all those hours of dancing.

A few minutes had passed and Zulema was the first one to talk.

“Are you going to ignore me forever?”

Macarena’s eyes slowly raised at the comment and her light brown eyes met green eyes watching her calmly.

“You were doing the same thing out there…no?”

A flash of emotions appeared in Zulema’s eyes but it soon disappeared.

“No”

“No? This isn’t what you showed me out there Zulema” Macarena said lowly as she stood up. Being much shorter than Zulema as she was barefoot and Zulema was in her boots. She made a movement to walk past her to the door but the dark haired woman got in the way, her arms laced just below her breasts.

“Get out of my way Zulema”

“No”

Their eyes met again.

“Get out of my way. Rizos is waiting for me”

“I don’t give a shit about Rizos or anyone else”

This made Macarena let out a laugh “are you really going to play like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you are the one who should be angry”

Zulema’s eyes had got darker “Why did you leave like that?”

“Because I wanted to”

They stared at each other for a few moments.

The tension in the room getting heavier and heavier.

And then Macarena talked.

And it was like a bomb.

“Did you fuck him?”

The older woman titled her head to the side curiously.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on Zulema! You are not fucking stupid! Don’t act like you are!” Macarena yelled then and when the dark haired woman didn’t seem to understand she added “the warden! Did you fuck him?”

Her voice loud.

Clear.

Full of emotion.

“Does it matter?”

This made Macarena ever angrier “DOES IT MATTER?”

A laugh escaped her lips and she ran a hand through her blonde locks shaking her head in anger “of course it wouldn’t matter for you right? You don’t have fucking morals”

Zulema’s eyes had gotten darker at that and she unlaced her arms.

“Don’t talk to me like that” her voice was low and dangerous.

“Because what? Are you going to hit me?”

A low dangerous laugh left Zulema’s lips “don’t play with fire”

“No?’

Zulema’s eyes raised to find Macarena’s and they locked with hers.

The tension heavy around them.

Zulema looked in the verge of attacking. 

Like a wild animal which shouldn’t be approached by anyone.

But…

Macarena wasn’t afraid of her.

So she walked closer.

In her personal space.

They were almost touching now.

“Come on. React”

Macarena purred in a low voice and she watched as Zulema’s chest was rising and falling. 

Her breathing getting harder.

She took a deep breath through her nose trying to control herself.

“What if I do that?” Macarena gave her a hard push on the chest making her fall back against the door and Zulema was almost trembling with anger now.

“No? You won’t react?”

Zulema closed her eyes for a moment and she took a deep breath.

She couldn’t understand what was happening.

Where was all this coming from?

Usually she was the one provocking.

Not the other way around.

A moment later Macarena’s hand landed on her cheek.

Fucking hell…

The bitch had slapped her.

Her eyes opened just in time to see Macarena’s hand coming towards her again. 

Before it could find its destination Zulema grabbed her hand by her wrist and she turned their positions pushing Macarena back in the wall.

Her hand pushed on the wall over her head.

“I am not afraid of you Zulema” Macarena breathed but her breathing was heavy. Her chest was raising and falling and Zulema couldn’t control her eyes from falling down on the woman’s lips.

When Macarena noticed the older woman’s look her breathing got harder “Don’t even think about that” she breathed despite the growing wetness which had created between her legs from the moment she saw Zulema’s dark eyes directed towards her. 

Her voice coming more like a plea than a warning.

And when Zulema’s fierce green eyes slowly raised to find hers none of them could control themselves from moving forward. Their lips meeting in a hard desperate kiss, their mouths opening immediately and their tongues fighting against one another’s for dominance.

It was automatic.

Like they were made for this.

Macarena’s free hand reached for Zulema’s hair but the older woman had other plans.

She grabbed the younger woman’s hand and she pushed it over her head along with the other. Keeping them there with one hand while the other reached to pull Macarena’s body closer to hers.

Their kiss a wet mess of tongues, teeth and saliva.

The only sounds in the room the wet sounds of their kiss and Macarena’s soft moans of pleasure.

But Macarena wasn’t having any of this.

Zulema wouldn’t have the upper hand.

Not this time.

So she used all her strength to free her hands and then she pushed Zulema slowly towards the bed. Their lips never parting.

Zulema’s hands had moved to Macarena’s slim waist and she was holding onto it strongly when the back of her legs hit the bed and before she could react she was falling on it.

Her lap full of Macarena who hadn’t stopped kissing her for a single moment.

Zulema sat u, being face to face with Macarena and their lips parted. Their eyes locked with each other’s and then Macarena’s hand was between their bodies and inside Zulema’s pants touching her over her panties.

The dark haired woman’s lips parted in pleasure.

Her eyes never leaving Macarena’s who without waiting a single moment pushed two fingers right into Zulema’s wet core making her eyes fall closed in pure pleasure and her body fall back, leaning on her elbows to keep her back off the mattress.

But Macarena leaned forward and she grabbed the woman’s face by her chin as she had already started fucking her with her fingers in a fast pace.

“Mirame Zulema”

A soft moan left Zulema’s lips and her green eyes opened to meet light brown ones which had darkened with lust.

“Don’t close your eyes again” Macarena ordered lowly using her free hand to push Zulema down on her back and Zulema just complied letting the younger woman control her. She didn’t have the strength to disobey being lost in the pleasure of two long fingers fucking her so…so good.

When Macarena curled her fingers inside her hitting her g-spot Zulema let out a low growl of pleasure , her eyes closing for a moment but Macarena’s fingers wrapped around her neck and squeezed hard on the sensitive skin made her open them again, another moan escaping her parted lips.

A frown of pleasure spreading across her face.

Rough was something that she liked.

Rough was driving her on.

And it was the first time that Macarena was treating her that roughly and….

She loved it.

“Please…”

Zulema’s voice was weak as she was begging for…

She didn’t know what exactly.

She just knew that she was about to burst.

A flash of wilderness flashed in her green eyes and like Macarena read right through it the fingers around the older woman’s neck tightened and the fingers between her legs move faster and harder. The blonde’s thumb rubbing onto the sensitive bud of nerves that she knew that would bring her all the pleasure she needed.

And it did exactly that.

Zulema’s hips rose off the sheets, her hot core pulling Macarena’s fingers deeper inside her body, her hands grabbing onto the sheets below her hands and her head leaning back as her breathing got faster.

Macarena laid over Zulema’s chest then, her fingers going deeper into the dark haired woman’s body. Her lips placing wet kisses up the woman’s exposed neck until she reached her ear and she bit onto her earlobe.

“You are mine Zulema” she breathed in her ear.

“Yours…” Zulema panted quietly. Not even controlling her body and mind anymore.

She was hers…completely hers.

“Mine” Macarena repeated and she pinched on the woman’s clit.

And this was all it took Zulema to fall over the edge.

A long groan of pleasure left her lips, her hips jerking towards the fingers that were still moving in and out of her body fast as she came harder…maybe harder than ever.

Milking the younger woman’s fingers with her juices.

A few seconds passed and Zulema’s hips fell back down on the sheets. Her chest rising and falling with her hard breathing. Her eyes closed. Small moans still leaving her parted lips while she was still trying to catch her breath.

Macarena moved to remove her fingers from inside her and Zulema whimpered quietly at the movement. Being too sensitive to bare the touch right now.

“Look at me” Macarena’s voice made Zulema’s eyelids to flutter a little before her eyes opened to find Macarena’s stare.

She watched in pure fascination as the younger woman slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and she sucked on them cleaning Zulema’s juices off them and making Zulema sigh softly with delight.

Having her body in full control again she sat up and now they were face to face.

Their still dressed breasts touching.

Sharing each other breath between them.

Their foreheads touching.

“Why?” Zulema whispered softly.

She wasn’t angry.

Just curious.

Her hand slowly raised and cupped the younger woman’s cheek gently who leaned into her touch and she rubbed her face into her hand like a cat demanding caresses.

“Did you fuck him?” Macarena asked then. Like she had done before all this and this made Zulema sigh gently.

“Many many years ago…when I was in jail for the first time” she whispered softly and she raised her head to place a gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead “but I hated him back then and believe me…he doesn’t attract me at all if this makes you feel better”

Macarena nodded and she bit her lip “have you…have you ever met since then?”

“No. Today was an exception” she whispered and she used her index finger to raise Macarena’s head gently to look into her eyes.

“There is nothing to be jealous about…believe me. I love you with all my being…even though you are very annoying at times” Zulema murmured. Her eyes staring into Macarena with so much love that Macarena felt bad for having doubted her in the first place.

“Are you telling me the truth?”

“Yes…I love you” 

“I love you too Zule” Macarena whispered back and then she leaned forward.

Locking their lips.

When they pulled back Zulema’s eyes found honey ones with a naughty glint inside them “come on let’s go home…fucking in Saray’s bed once was already too much” she said with a little smirk and Macarena giggled at that.

“Do you think she will notice?”

“Nah. I don’t think so”

It was about five in the morning and the two women had just fallen asleep wrapped around each other all naked after hours of hot steamy sex when…

Zulema’s phone started ringing.

Macarena groaned in her sleep and she shook Zulema to wake her up “pick it up or I will fucking break it” Macarena murmured in her sleepy voice almost throwing Zulema of the bed with the force of it.

Zulema’s eyes burst open and she muttered something under her breath before she grabbed her phone. Her eyes half closed.

“Si?” her voice was hoarse and sleepy.

“Did you fuck on my bed you bitch? I told you I would put cameras in the damn room for safety reasons during the party!”

Suddenly Zulema was too much awake and her eyes opened completely, urging her body to sit up on the bed “fuck”

“Yes exactly that! Do you want me to be traumatized for the rest of my life puta? Because I think that you have achieved just that!”

Zulema groaned at that and she stroked her hands over her face “Saray…sorry…really. Just…just forget it. Don’t watch it. Delete”

“Well…too late!”

“Fuck”

“What is happening?” Macarena’s sleepy voice sounded and Zulema turned to see the blonde woman’s half closed eyes looking at her.

“Saray had a camera in her room”

Macarena’s eyes burst completely opened “WHAT”

The other side of the line was silent for a moment and then Zulema heard a moan coming which sounded a lot like her…and then Saray started giggling.

“Saray…tell me that you are not watching the video”

“I am not watching the video”

“Thank god…”

A few seconds of silence.

“Wow Zule…you are loud when the blondie tops you huh?” Saray murmured then with another drunk giggle and Zulema felt her face turning red in embarrassment.

“Saray turn it off because I swear to god…”

But the line was already dead and Zulema threw her phone at the floor in anger stroking her hands over her face.

“What is it?” Macarena who had watched the whole scene in silence whispered.

“She is watching the video right now”

Macarena bit her lip trying to control herself from laughing because…

It was the funniest thing ever.

Zulema’s dark eyes found hers “don’t you dare laugh”

“What did she tell you?”

The older woman’s face got red again and she looked at the wall “that I am too loud when you top me” she mumbled obviously ashamed of herself and Macarena couldn’t control her laughs anymore.

“It’s true though” she breathed between giggles.

A moment later she noticed Zulema staring at her and her laughs died in her throat seeing the dark look in her eyes.

“What?”

“Well…” Zulema purred lowly as she pushed the covers off their bodies and she slowly crawled over Macarena’s body reaching to wrap her fingers slowly around her neck “…lets see how loud YOU are when I top YOU” she murmured slowly and she sank her teeth into the younger woman’s neck making her eyes fall closed.

The night wasn’t finished yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter?🤔
> 
> Tell me beloooow🖤
> 
> Come and say hi to me on twitter putas ratas...I am @Stella_Kran 😉
> 
> Don't be shy if you want to put a bookmark on the story to get notifications when the new chapters are up!☺️


End file.
